Haven
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: First AVP fic.When Lex joined the Expedition to Antarctica, she never imagined the turns her life would take. From the pyramids of an isolated island at the top of the world to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, this is a story about life and the unexpected places it takes you, but in the end, you know you can always find your home. Complete LexScar
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I just saw AVP a few weeks ago and being the careful writer that I am have been planning this out for a while. I hope somebody is reading this, and I'm not weighting a fic for a dead fandom.**  
Warning: **First AVP fic, Alien, Predator and Human gore, eventual Lex/Scar. Takes place just after Weyland dies, and will have an alternate ending.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own AVP, if I did the movie would have gone a little bit more like this.

Haven

Silence.

Lex glanced over at Sebastian; he was flipping his Pepsi-Cola cap between his fingers nervously. They hadn't spoken since the decision to give the hunter back his gun, and the quite was frightening, every crick and creak made them jump slightly. She wanted to say something, anything the break the terrifying silence, but words refused to leave the safety of her throat.

_Beep beep beep…_

Sebastian's watch. She took a deep breath and turned to the door, knowing that any second the pyramid would shift, allowing the humanoid creature through. To Lex's surprise, however, it was the door behind them that slid open. Sebastian made a quick move towards it, she followed.

They couldn't afford to stay where they were, incase it was not the hunter that found them first, but its prey. In the cold darkness of the hall the dead quietness made the young woman even more uneasy and she finally gathered up the nerve to speak. "How do you say 'scared shitless' in Italian?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood with a small degree of humor.

Sebastian answered, but she only half-listened to the gibberish that he spilled out. _Two words in English are certainly a mouthful in Italian_ she thought. He turned to her after finishing "More or less." He smiled; trying as well to make the situation less petrifying, but suddenly his smile became a frown. "Do you hear that?" the man asked.

Lex frowned as well as she strained to listen. A growl was coming from one of the halls connected to the one they were traveling down. From the darkness a figure started to approach, black and unlike anything she had ever seen, slowly and hungrily.

"Run!'

The guide dashed off down the hall, unsure if it had been Sebastian or herself, or even both of them who had shouted. It didn't matter; running was the only thing they could do. She contemplated a moment to drop the bag, but then she remembered the gun inside that she had sworn to return to the creature hunting the Serpents. What if they turned a corner and it was waiting for them? She couldn't drop it.

They passed several more halls, and ahead she saw a fissure with a bridge, or at least it _was_ a bridge at one point. Time had forced it to fall apart and now there were several feet between one side of the chasm and the other. Lex kept running, following Sebastian as the pyramid expert leapt across the ravine. He made it, but as she landed Lex felt stones fall out beneath her. She screamed and tried to clasp onto more solid ground but brick after brick collapsed as she grabbed at it, and finally she felt herself beginning to fall, but as she let out a final terrified scream Sebastian's hands reached out to catch her.

Relief couldn't have been more wonderful as she looked up to thank him as he started to pull her back up. But relief turned into horror as she saw another black serpent appear beyond Sebastian's shoulder. "Watch ou-" she started, but before the words had even left her mouth the creature was grabbing him.

"No!" he screamed as his grip loosed and he let go being pulled away by the monster. "Lex! Lex!"

"Sebastian!" cried the dangling woman as she tried to pull herself up from the edge. A few minutes of struggling passed, but finally she managed to haul herself onto the solid surface. Lex glanced around panting, expecting a second creature to be waiting to grab her and drag her away. Seconds ticked by in dreadful silence and it finally dawned on her that she was alone.

The dark haired woman stood up, brushing her dusty cloths off and hyperventilating as she tired to keep from panicking. She took two steps forward with her eyes to the ground when she caught sight of Sebastian's Pepsi-Cola trinket on the floor, lost with his struggles. She bent over and picked it up. It was the only thing left she had of her friend.

With a sob she pressed forward alone.

_Alone._

Somehow being 'alone' was more terrifying then being with company, despite the fact that she was in no less danger with her friends. At the very least she'd had someone to talk to, someone to share her terror. But _alone_…Her own shadow made her jump, the sound of her own footsteps and breathing. She felt obligated to hold her breath and walk slowly to make the least amount of noise as possible lest it attract a horde of serpents to her.

The corridor she followed opened up into a large room, one she was sure wasn't going to last long considering the pyramid's design to reconfigure every ten minutes. Speaking of, Lex glanced down at her watch, it gave her bearings to which way would lead her out, but with the push of a button it would tell her the time too. But to her dismay, sometime during her flight the timepiece had been broken.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

She could feel eyes on her; the predatory gaze of something that considered her -a human being- little more than meat for the hunt. Lex hardly dared to breathe as she turned around, terrified, unknowing if this was one of the humanoids or the serpents. In the darkness of the room she barely made out the silhouette of the hunter, but the moment she laid eyes on it, the figure began advancing on her a weapon poised to strike, and the woman was too terrified to move.

"Wait, wait!" Lex begged almost a moment too late, raising her hands in surrender, whether or not the creature understood her plea was unclear, but at the very least it stopped. She slipped her pack from her shoulders and reached in for the gun which she slid across the floor toward the hunter. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend…" she whispered as the hunter leaned down to retrieve the weapon, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend…" she repeated, her voice cracked with a subtle hint of begging that this creature would understand her meaning.

Suddenly there was a noise. A growl. A serpent came from the blackness around them, Lex screamed and the hunter roared thrusting out his spear-like weapon to catch it. The black alien shrieked in pain upon impact, but did not die. The humanoid monster roared again and pulled its spear back, ready to strike again. The serpent hissed, and its tail launch forward catching its opponent off guard and the spear went flying and landed at Lex's feet.

Startled, the woman could only watch in horror as the titans dueled; neither seemed to tire or acknowledge their wounds as both alien and predator fought for their survival. The hunter pulled out another weapon, this one resembled a shuriken, and threw it with almost deadly accuracy into the alien's neck, the weapon circled back to him, like a boomerang, and it prepared to strike again, but this time the alien had found a different target.

Lex stood frozen as the creature charged her, and at the very last moment she ducked with a scream and grabbed at the forgotten spear as the alien collided with the wall. She stood, holding the weapon with shaking arms as the serpent regained itself and jumped at her again. The spear was thrust forward, almost as if on its own, and Lex felt herself thrown back as the creature rammed her and they landed painfully against the opposite wall.

There was a struggle as the monster attempted to free itself, double jaws snapped this way and that, trying to reach the whimpering human, but at last the thrashing slowed and finally came to a stop. With a sigh Lex began to ease her death grip on the weapon which had just saved her life, a moment too soon. The creature's head jumped back up in a final effort to kill her, but the reach of its inner jaw was too short, and it fell back again, silent and dead.

Lex gasped and choked, and heaved finally pushing the serpent off her, full of a creeping horror at the thought of how close to death she had come. She panted heavily and fought back tears, her eyes dotted across the room expecting another attack at any moment. Red spots caught her attention as they moved across the floor toward her. The woman followed them with her eyes until she could no longer see them, not registering what they were until it was too late.

The hunter stood before her, the gun poised to fire upon his shoulder. _Its not fair_, she thought. She'd brought this creature his weapon and now he was going to kill her with it. She closed her eyes waiting for the end. Again there was a roar of incoming serpents, the predator forgot about her turning away and instead firing upon the aliens.

Lex got to her feet still holding the spear. She saw two of the aliens fall from the wall, acidic blood dissolving the stone around it. Another one leapt at them and met its death in the air. _These so many of them_…the woman thought helplessly, _how will he ever defeat them all?_

Lost in her hopeless thoughts, Les failed to notice the serpent that made it past the predator's blockade; it was at pure chance that she managed to raise her borrowed spear in time to cut it down.

Something happened then. The serpents all ceased their attack and glanced around. Then without explanation, dashed away, as if some something unheard by the hunter and the human were calling to them... Lex stared into the darkness after the monsters for a while then turned her attention to the Predator, remembering his earlier attempt to kill her. To her relief however, he was no longer interested in her death and was busy retrieving his weapons. He turned away briskly down the hall.

"Hey…" she called weakly, realizing that if the predator left she would be alone again. Perhaps…perhaps she could manage to communicate her earlier message of 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

The hunter continued walking, exiting the room as she rushed after him "Hey!" she cried louder, "Listen I'm coming with you, you ugly-"

The creature turned harshly and snarled at her. She jumped back a bit at the ferocity, but held her ground, defiance sparkling in her brown eyes, daring him to argue with her. He starred at her for a few moments before glancing over to one of the monsters she had killed. He walked briskly over to in and began doing…something.

"What are you doing…?" she asked.

There was a clicking noise as a reply, a dagger was slipped out of some hiding place and the hunter began cutting up the carcass. The creature cut off the tip of the alien's tail and a finger. He looked at her and chirped, pointing down at the tail tip. A drip of green blood splattered onto the flesh of the monster, when nothing happened, Lex wondered what the point was. The hunted chirped again and dripped more blood from the finger, this time onto the floor. It sizzled and burnt the floor, acidic compounds disintegrating the rock beneath.

Lex nodded, "Yeah…?" she'd already noticed that the alien's blood was acidic. What was the hunter trying to tell her? He chirped again and dripped more blood onto the tail and suddenly Lex understood. The serpent's skin was resistant to its acidic blood, an effective shield. "Oh." She said nodding in understanding.

The predator stood and walked over to the corner, ripping something off the wall and returning with it. It took Lex a moment to realize he was fashioning her a spear of her own (since he apparently needed his). He handed it to her, then leaned back over the body and cut free the head. After removing layers of muscles, brains, and whatever else, he handed it to her as well, a shield of some kind. He nodded with approval and headed out, beckoning her to come along, now armed she followed.

They kept a steady pace, ready for an attack if there was one. The two entered a room. Lex headed towards the door on the other side, but a big hand clasped her shoulder and pulled her back. "What's wrong?" she asked. A rumbling answered her, as the pyramid began to shift closing off the doorway she had been heading towards. The predator patted her shoulder and pointed down another hall.

This time he took a faster pace that she hardly kept up with. Occasionally he would stop and turn back to her. Lex took a moment to wonder if he was annoyed with her for tagging along, or as glad for the company as she was. Somehow he knew which way to go, picking passages quickly, without hesitating when given a choice; she figured it had something to do with the computer he had attached. He stopped again, Lex had been silently counting in her head each sixty seconds in a minute, she reached ten minutes only a little while ago, and her estimate left that her companion's hesitance to go forward was because the pyramid was about to begin shifting.

As she thought, the rumbling began again; they waited for it to stop. The predator dashed forward suddenly toward one of the exits roaring, Lex didn't understand, until it closed in front of him and she realized they were stuck in a room with no exits.

"Great!" she sighed. "What are we going to do for ten minutes?" Answering her own question she plopped down against one of the walls, resting while they waited. The Predator's quickened pace was starting to take its toll on her weaker human body. However resting wasn't something that could be done for ten minutes as her heavy breathing evened out, and she wiped her brow.

Lex glanced at her companion as he paced back and forth across the opposite wall, apparently hoping that this was the door that would open up once the pyramid shifted again. He seemed so impatient, like a teenager. Suddenly Lex remembered what Sebastian had said about this hunt being used as a right of passage. Was the hunter just a juvenile?

The creature noticed her staring at him and made a curious chirp. She shrugged, hoping to get across the fact that she didn't know what he meant. He turned away shaking his head. The silence was getting to her again, and finally Lex sighed and wished she could think of something better to do, "So you got a name?" she asked. The hunter turned back to her again, making the same chirping sound as before, "A name," she said again, "I'm Lex." She told him. He chirped again, took a few steps toward her, and she gestured to herself for emphasis. "Lex" she repeated.

The hunter cocked his head in curiosity. She rolled her eyes, figured it be too much to ask that it understood English. "L-lurr…" her head snapped up at the sound, "Lhrueckz…?" the hunter said. It took her a few seconds to realize that he had said her name, albeit butchered and heavily accented, but her name nonetheless. He pointed to her and said it again.

She nodded, "That's right." She pointed to herself "Lex…" She pointed at him with a curious face, hoping he would take the hint.

He still pointed at her, "Lhrueckz." Then he moved his arm so he gestured to himself. "Sckeahr"

Lex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she tried to repeat his name "S…Sc…Scar?"

He made a snorting noise, about as enthusiastic about her pronunciation of his name as she had been about his attempt to say hers.

But close enough she supposed.

The rumbling began again and the wall behind her began to shift, Scar grabbed her arm and hauled her up as a door formed from the wall she had just been leaning against. He headed to the opening, apparently he didn't care that this was not the way he had wanted to go, or perhaps she had misinterpreted his actions earlier. "Lhrueckz." He said from the hall, inviting her to come with.

"Right," she answered, "wait up Scar."

In spite of herself Lex smiled as she took up a sprint to keep up with Scar's brisk walk. Somehow giving names had created a small bond between them that made this terrifying hell of a labyrinth a lot less scary.

**Author's End Note: **I've read a couple of fics where 'Scar' was just a nickname Lex gives her Predator companion, I wanted to take a different stab at it and make it his real name, just an awkward human pronunciation. I found a site that has some of the Yautja vocabulary and meanings, and I intend to make good use of it in this fic, so look out Language barriers; here comes Zaerith!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Oh would you look at that, I've made it to chapter two. Hmm…somehow I didn't think I would considering the masses of other fics I need to finish.I'm writing this switching between the perspectives of the characters involved, meaning last chapter we got to know what Lex was thinking; now we learn about Scar. Also, I'm ignoring cannon, so Scar has not been Facehugged nor shall he be, among a few other minor plot twists.**  
Warning: **I'm not sure about the names of the other Predators in the movie, I've read from several sources that they are called 'Celtic' and 'Chopper', I will be using those names and I apologize if they are wrong.

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams maybe.

Haven

Sckeahr, or 'Scar' as his companion had pronounced his name, was not entirely sure bringing the ooman along was such a good idea, but 'Lex', as she had introduced herself, had managed to defeat several of the _Kainde Amedha _on her own, and thus far avoid being impregnated by said creatures. Scar was young, yes, but stupid, absolutely not. He would never be able to make it out of the _Kainde Amedha Chiva _alone, and until he met back up with his hunting party, Lex would have to do.

Since the maze had trapped them and they had exchanged names, there had been little other action. Scar didn't like how quite it had become. Something had called off the _Kainde Amedha_, and as a now blooded hunter it was his duty to finish the hunt and return to the surface where the Clan was waiting. Scar glanced down at his computer, the map appeared and he calculated the best route to the surface. The Pyramid would be shifting soon, they needed to get out of the halls and reach another room or risk being trapped again, and they did not have time for that.

"Lhrueckz." He called, beckoning her closer to him, as she approached he took hold of her wrist and ignoring her protest, yanked her along at a run. Yautja and ooman reached the end of the hall just before the rumble of the shifting began. The room changed, but thankfully there were still passageways leading out, but Scar could feel a chill in the air…something was wrong here.

He scented the air, it reeked of death, and it took him a moment, but finally he realized the pyramid had taken them in a circle, this room was were he and his party had split up, each stalking an ooman that carried one of their weapons. Perhaps Khelt'ik and Chop'ur were not far from here. Scar let out a roar, trying to get the attention of his partners if they were close enough to hear. There was no response.

His companion made a noise and moved past him suddenly, approaching the body of one of the dead ooman that was trapped within a net. Her fingers wove threw the wiring, trying to get at something the dead man carried. Lex whimpered as she struggled, Scar took a few steps forward and growled, she looked up at him, her face damp with sweat and tears, he motioned for her to move away as he pulled out his Ceremonial Dagger and cut the net open so she could retrieve whatever it was she was after.

Scar watched her for a moment, curious as to what she was trying to reach, but he picked up a familiar scent in the air. Figuring Lex would be fine without him for a few minutes he prowled further into the room. That _N'dui'se_ …it could only be Chop'ur. Perhaps he had heard him after all, but chosen not to respond lest the _Kainde Amedha_ found him first.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"**C'jit**!" he cried, rushing over to the body on the floor. "**Chop'ur! Chop'ur!**" he shook the shoulder of his comrade, no response. Scar gave a mournful growl…Chop'ur had passed into _U'sl-kwe_…Final rest.

He heard footsteps, "Scar?" He turned.

Lex stood close by, over her shoulder there was some sort of pack, sticking out of it was a small box he assumed was a medical kit. Attached to her belt were a few weapons used by humans, a _Da'dtou-di_ of some kind, and primitive cannons. Such things would be useful to her should she lose hold of her _Ki its-pa_, Scar became glad that at least the ooman was smart enough to gather more weapons.

She looked from him to the dead Predator at his feet. "Was he your friend?" she asked.

_Friend._ She had used that word earlier, when she had returned his cannon. Was 'friend' the ooman word for comrade? He supposed so, he nodded, yes, Chop'ur had been his 'friend',

"I'm sorry." Lex whispered.

Scar stood up, and let out another roar, hoping that Khelt'ik was close enough to hear. He listened, and his heart sank at the lack of response. Then he heard it, muffled and weak, but it was an answering call. Forgetting about Lex for now, Scar took off in its direction, leading him to a hole in the floor, where in the dim light he could make out the form of another Yautja. He jumped down, next to his comrade to look him over.

The other Yautja was injured, instinctively Scar reached for his medikit, but Khelt'ik snarled weakly. "**Too late…**" his partner growled, "**You have to get… out of here, they've released the queen…**"

"**The Queen!?**" Scar barked disbelievingly "**Khelt'ik, I can't make it out without you.**"

**"Sckeahr!**" Khelt'ik snapped,"**You're… the only one of us to become a blooded warrior…**" He reached up to trace the mark on Scar's mask for emphasis, "**Get to the surface…the elders…your father…will know what to do…**"

"**Khelt'ik!**" Scar snarled.

"**Go Sckeahr…**" Khelt'ik's body went limp as _U'sl-kwe_ claimed him as well.

Scar roared in mourning and fury. He picked up his Combi-Stick from where he had discarded it a moment ago and stamped it hard against the ground, no longer would he kill the _Kainde Amedha_ for the pleasure of the hunt. From now on, the hunt was for revenge, pure and simple.

"Scar!"

The sudden shout reminded Scar of the other companion he had picked up. Lex stood over the ledge peering down at him and the fallen Yautja. She sunk down, and leapt over the ledge, with the most grace she could manage, landing almost perfectly but for the sudden lost in balance and she stumbled forward into his arms.

At that moment two thinks happened; with an awkward sense of comfort Scar realized they were now both _very_ alone in this temple, possibly the only ooman and Yautja left, and he made a decision to mark her.

It wasn't a common tradition, and usually took a lot of deep thought, but there were stories told by the elders of _Pyode Amedha_ being accepted into their clan as honorary Yautja. This was considered a deep honor for those of a lesser species, and Lex had certainly proved herself quite a warrior.

He stepped away from her and tugged free a claw attached to his belt. She blinked at him and held up the weapons he had fashioned for her earlier and pointing to the extra weapons she had salvaged. Scar shook his head and gestured to her with the claw in hand, trying to communicate that this time what he offered was not a weapon, but a gift. What was the word she had used earlier? "Furntt." He attempted.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, and she shook her head, "What?"

Not quite, the hunter exhaled and tried again, "Ferund."

Still puzzled the female continued to stare at him, but her eyes started to clear, "Friend?"

That was it! He gestured between the two of them, "F'rend."

Lex looked completely baffled for a moment, but quickly nodded, "Yeah okay, we're friends."

He wasn't sure what all of her words meant, but Scar recognized the word friend, and had determined that a nod meant yes. So he stepped forward, carefully squeezing the blood of the kill onto the tip of the claw. He took a step towards her; Lex remained where she was, trembling, but unmoving. Cautiously he reached forward with the blooded tip and traced the mark of the warrior on her cheek. The ooman flinched and gasped at the sensation, but made no protest.

Finally Scar pulled away, Lex put a hand up to trace the mark on her cheek with a finger. "**Yautja**." Scar announced, this symbol marked her as an honorary member of his tribe, he now acknowledged her as one of his own. A warrior.

"Y…Yautja…?" She repeated.

Again Scar nodded and waved his hand between them, signaling that this word was for both of them "F'rendz…**Yautja**."

She dipped her head in reverence, "Right." She said.

Scar turned to the nearest exit, and growled, motioning for her to follow, which she did not have to be told twice. They wandered down the dark halls together; two warriors, two species, two friends. Scar kept glancing behind him to make sure she was keeping up, he had slowed down for her, but she was still falling slightly behind. They entered a larger room, with four doors, including the one they had just come through. Movement shifted in the hall to the left.

Too soon for either of them to react, a large ebony body flew from the shadows; a straggler that had gotten separated from its siblings. It struck Scar in a body slam; there was a roar and a scream. Scar's wrist blades extended and he stabbed them into the monster on top of him, the creature shrieked in pain, but the wound was far from fatal, Scar pulled his blades lose and found them melting in acid. He roared in fury and punched the creature. This didn't bother the _Kainde Amedha_ whatsoever and it's dripping jaws opened ready to bite through his helmet and kill him with its hidden double jaws.

All of a sudden it shrieked again and fell off him. "I got your back!" Lex cried, stabbing the alien with her _Ki its-pa_. Surprised and injured the black monster could only struggle as she shoved it closer to the wall. There was a distinctive snap, the pole of her weapon had snapped and she stumbled forward towards its flailing talons.

Just fast enough Scar reached up and caught her. Taking aim with his Plasma Caster, he prepared to fire, but another gun went off first, the one Lex had picked off her dead comrade. She fired multiple times until the creature stopped struggling, too weak from its injuries. One breathless moment passed as both hunter and human took in what had just occurred in silence.

She'd just saved his life.

Lex turned around, terror filled her eyes, but pride too, and her lips curved up in a smile. His heart skipped a beat, if he'd had any doubts about marking her, they had just vanished. Scar reached forward and shook her shoulder gratefully, and thumbed a fist on his chest, a motion she understood and repeated. The human proudly approached the corpse of her kill and carefully retrieved the other end of her weapon; it would no longer be a _Ki its-pa_, but it would still make a good _Da'dtou-di_.

Suddenly a rumble began, the pyramid was shifting. Scar stood his ground, waiting to see which opening would allow the quickest route to the surface. Lex's scream caught him off guard and he whirled around to see what was wrong, only to find she was no longer behind him. An entrance on the floor had opened beneath her, and she had fallen to a lower level, "Scar!" she shouted,

"**Lhrueckz**!" He cried in return, ready to jump in after her, but before he could the rocks slid together again, blocking his way, "**Lhrueckz! Lhrueckz**!" He hit the floor with his fists trying to force it open. Below he could hear her shouting something in her own language.

In the distance he heard a roar. The _Kainde Amedha_ queen. Reminded of his need to reach the surface and tell the elders Scar stopped his pounding, and checked his map. It had been damaged in the earlier fight, and did not show a clear image. He saw that the passage in front of him would lead to the higher levels, and the shaft he had entered the temple from, but also that in the corridor to his left there was a hall which had a stairway to the floor below. But between the stairs and room Lex was in, there was a wall. Then his computer shorted out, this function completely destroyed in the fight. With a frustrated cry he tore it off and threw it against the wall.

Through the rock between them Scar heard Lex shout again. Scar shook his head and glanced between the two entrances. The surface or Lex? He needed to decide soon. Another roar from the Queen reminded him once again that the clan needed to be reached, but then again…

They were both alone. Neither he nor Lex would be able to make it out alive on their own, Scar growled and walked back over to his wrist computer. Its mapping function might be out, but it still had other purposes. Reattaching it, he turned back to the tunnel which would lead him to the stairs.

After all she was the only 'friend' he had left.

**Author's End note: **Don't worry I'm going to give you the translations to the Yautja words I just used, if you do not know them already, I'm doing quite a bit of research for this fic.

**Editor's Note:** To be honest I didn't think she'd update either, but be thankful she did, reviews are loved and inspire her to continue so please don't forget to!

**Translations:**

_Kainde Amedha_- Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

_Chiva_- Trial or test

_Da'dtou-di_- Small knife

_N'dui'se_- Musk or scent

_U'sl-kwe- _Death

_Ki its-pa_- Spear

_Pyode Amedha_- Soft meat (Human)

_Ooman_- Human (Slang)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ** I am so glad everyone who reviewed remembered that since this is fanfiction I can change things how I see fit for the purpose of this story, and I'm very happy that everyone likes the changes I've made, I was a little worried that people might think I was making it too long. Apparently everyone's tired of 'word for word' fics that have only subtle changes pertaining to the final scene between Lex and Scar before the Xenomorph queen arrives. Me too, that's why I wanted to do something different.

**Warning: **Mild terror, surprise plot twist.**  
Disclaimer: **AVP might be better of in my hands (like several fandoms XD), but its not going to happen.

Haven

Lex traveled the halls alone. She'd heard it too, the distant roar. It was far away, but too loud to be one of the black aliens she had run into so far, too big. What else was down here? If there was one thing she learned from the occasion scary-alien-invasion movie, it was never stay in one place for too long, she gripped the weapons she still had, seriously worried if they would make any difference if she ran into whatever it was that had let out the big roar.

She jumped at every sound. In her right hand she held the gun, in the other the shield made from the alien head. There where extra rounds for the gun in her pack, a medical kit, the alien tail that was originally a spear, but now it could only be called a really big knife, the dagger, and a flashlight. After that last attack she had realized she'd just been relying in Scar for protection, but having to come to his rescue she had understood he agreed to let her come along to _fight_ with him.

Somehow she got the feeling the hunter didn't fully understand what 'friend' meant when he'd said it, but it didn't matter, down here it was just a word to her now too. A secret code between them, for now, meaning whatever Scar had interpreted it as. But what exactly was that?

Did acknowledging her as a friend, whether he knew its true meaning or not, mean he was looking for her, or continuing towards the surface? Lex paused in her wandering, heart pounding. She hoped he was looking for her. A brute he might have been, a callous monster that had killed her team for fun, but she'd saved his life, he'd accepted that, and seemed to be proud of her.

Her thoughts paused, thinking about when the ground had opened up beneath her, dropping her to this level. Scar had rushed over; she could hear him banging the floor trying to reach her. The hunter, her friend, was looking for her, she was sure of it. So she in turn had to look for him. Meaning she didn't have time to jump at every sound.

Suddenly Lex reached up and stroked the mark Scar had placed on her cheek. Since she had received it she had traced it several times, and though she could not see it, she knew it was the same one he bore on his brow. "Yautja." She whispered. She was about as sure of its meaning as what she thought of Scar's interpretation of 'friend', but whatever it meant, it was wasn't bad.

There was a scrapping noise. She didn't jump this time, but slowly turned around. Even seeing the large black creature didn't make her jump this time, though her heart pounded furiously. As it leapt at her, Lex quickly grabbed her gun and fired several times. The bullets penetrated the creature's hard skull. It flopped to the ground, failing, as if it could pull the bullets from its head. Lex approached it cautiously.

A bad move.

The bullets from her gun had penetrated the skull, yes, but had not pierced its brain. It rushed at her. Screaming, she ran, trying to get far enough away from it that she could be able to take aim with her gun again and try again. Injured as it was, the serpent was still fast, and angry. It jumped, catching her by a leg, clawing and scratching, she screamed in pain and turned, and hit it with her skull-shield; surprised, it let go. She fired again with the gun. At point blank range, the bullets went deeper, the creature shrieked and backed away, once again trying the rip the bullets out of its head.

_ I wish Scar had seen that_… Lex couldn't help but think with a smiled.

The human tried to take a step forward so she could finish it, suddenly aware of the pain she was in; Lex glanced down to see the exact condition of her legs, only to find her left one badly tore up. She limped to the wall, and used it as support, the creature would surly die of its wounds, she needed to get her leg taken care of. It wasn't safe to stay, especially with an open wound, and the smell of blood, she needed to find somewhere a little more secluded to treat her wounds.

She limped through a few rooms, minutes passed in agonizing eternities, when she found, just the place she would need, a hole in the wall, just the right size for her to crawl in, but too small for a serpent to fit through. The woman eased her way down and winced as her leg protested to crawling, but at last she was in far enough to be perfectly hidden from view of the monsters. She crawled a little farther, and her hand landed on something soft.

There was a surprised and pained yelp, she shrieked too, freighted by the sudden contact, but in only a moment Lex realized what this was. "Sebastian?"

She was answered with heavy breathing, "L-lex?"

"Oh my God!" She gasped, "You're alright!"

"You are too-ah! Careful! M-my leg…I think it's broken." He replied, she felt his hand searching the small cavern for her, but his land landed not, on her, but the alien shield Scar had made her, there was terror in his voice as he stammered, "W-what is th-this?"

She sighed and pulled the pack off her shoulder. "I found our friend." She said simply, feeling for and pulling out her flashlight so she could examine their injuries. They exchanged stories as she cleaned and tended to her wounds, applying bandages and poking needles.

Apparently after it had taken Sebastian, the creature had dragged him off, there seemed to be a specific place where they did their 'breeding', but the man had managed the struggle free. During his escape attempted he'd jumped down a hole like the one the dying Predator had been in, but had not landed as well as Lex had, which was how he had broken his leg. The creature had continued to follow him, but with adrenaline on his side he'd managed to beat it to this crevice. Sebastian glanced out his side of the crack, it had still been trying to get at him, but then it just vanished. In the calm he'd dozed off, and didn't hear her when she'd entered.

Lex nodded. "Same thing here," She said, "Scar and I were fighting off serpents, when suddenly they all stopped and left."

Sebastian gave her a confused look, "Scar?" He repeated.

She shook her head with a silly smile, right she had told him yet, "The hunter. That's his name, or as best as I can pronounce it, anyway."

"His name?" Sebastian's eyes widened with awe, "You actually got his name? That's amazing Lex!"

She suppressed a laugh, "Tell me about it." She continued her own story about how he had made her weapons, they had exchanged names, found their dead companions, how he had called her friend (Though she expressed her concern about not being sure if he knew what it meant), the mark, and how they had become separated after she saved his life.

"Lex…" Sebastian sighed in amazement, "Let me see it… The mark." She complied pointing the light at her cheek; the man reached up and stoked her mark. "Do you realize what this means?"

Lex shook her head, "No, not exactly." She admitted.

Sebastian smiled, "Scar's accepted you as a hunter, and if his kind are anything like the ancient cultures, this mark means he's invited you into his tribe. What did you say he called it… 'yootga'?"

"Yautja." She corrected, "Wait what do you mean, 'invited into his tribe'?"

Sebastian, tapped the mark "This is their symbol of adulthood, meaning he is a full member of the tribe, and now you are too. Basically, if anymore of his kind show up, this mark means you are not prey, but one of them, one of the hunters." He noted her confusion, "It's a good thing. You're probably right, he's looking for you."

Lex nodded, "Can you walk? He's not going to find me if I'm still hiding…"

"I'll be a little slow…" Sebastian admitted, "But I think I can make it."

"Alright, come on…" They crawled out from the crack, on Sebastian's side, seeing as on Lex's there was only the way she had come from. The moment they were clear, the unmistakable sound of Sebastian's watch went off, the pyramid began shifting again. The wall with the crack moved downward, adjoining the two passages, and making them glad they'd decided to move when they did. But at the same time, all entrances except for that one had closed off, meaning they had to go back.

"Which way?" Sebastian asked as Lex led them, holding him while he continued to limp with his broken leg.

The question was answered for them with a snarl. It was the same creature she'd fought earlier, the bullet wounds leaked acidic blood, but apparently that wasn't enough. Lex wasn't fast enough to get the gun, but Sebastian was. The serpent slammed her, since she was the one with the weapons she was the biggest threat, and she bore the mark of the enemy. Shots rung out. The creature roared and abandoned Lex to go after the source.

Its mistake.

Lex thrust out with her legs and tripped it. Stunned the alien did move fast enough, crying out Lex jumped on it, and rammed her human dagger into its head pulling back as hard as she could; cutting a huge crevice in the skull that pieced its brain. The creature shrieked, and went limp. Panting, Lex pulled the dagger free, as she suspected the blade was completely melted now, just the hilt remained. It had done the job at least, that would do for now, but the woman made a mental note to use the tail tip from now on.

"You killed it…" Sebastian muttered. He looked her in the eye, terrified, "Glad I'm on the right side of you," he half-joked. She gave a light smile that vanished at a sound from the hall beyond.

She took up the alien-tail knife, "Wait here." She told Sebastian, "If I scream, get away."

"Lex!" Sebastian protested she silenced him with a look.

Bravely, she walked into the darkness, and though her heart pounded, she knew she had killed three of the monsters on her own. She could handle whatever lay ahead.

**Author's end note: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to end it there for a reason. Yes I'm keeping Sebastian alive, but it will not get in the way of the LexScar plot, in fact as you'll see in later chapters, Sebastian's presence encourages it. Happy reading, I can't wait to write the next chapter.

**Editor's note: **And I'll be there to check her work and bounce ideas off every step of the way, nothing gets to the internet without my approval, and I can be quite picky at times. Please tell us what you think and don't flame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I recently spent the last of the money I'd been saving for two months to buy _Predator 2_ for the sole purpose of hearing the Predator say 'Motherfucker'. That's how dork I am. Worth every dollar, I regret nothing. And we switch you now to Scar again.

**Warning: **Alien gore, and mild terror. Also, it's hard to write a serious AVP fic while listening to Aha~ KARA, I think I deserve some sort of metal**  
Disclaimer: **I can dream, but the moment I act I've got aliens and predators on my back. And I don't mean the cool ones from the movies.

Haven

The alien struggled as Scar approached, he drove his Combi-stick into its skull. The creature hissed and fell still. Scar gripped his shoulder where the _Kainde Amedha_ had punctured it with its tail, bright emerald blood drippedto the floor. Scar growled at the serpent, mocking it for its weakness. This was the second one he'd killed since he and Lex had been separated. Calculating how many humans he had seen and how many he and his comrades had killed he figured that there couldn't be that many left.

He turned and was entering a hall when he heard another noise from the hall opposite the one he was in. Instinctively he cloaked, with the aid of the shadows he was invisible to anything that would want to kill him. He held perfectly still as he saw her approach. The Queen. She made a mournful growl as she nudged her dead offspring. For a moment Scar almost felt sorry for her, but she was _Kainde Amedha_, prey, he should feel nothing towards her.

Two more of the small serpents crawled out of the darkness next to their mother and dead sibling, probably the last of them. They too, gave mourning howls. The Queen lifted her head and roared in rage. She _knew_ he was here. She could smell his blood. Scar stood still, he was cloaked, and in the shadows, the sent of his blood was everywhere, as long as he didn't draw attention to himself she probably wouldn't find him. For an extra measure he didn't dare take a breath until the Queen turned away back the way she had come, her children following after her.

Scar waited until he couldn't even hear their footsteps before he continued his search for Lex. He didn't have time to waste; they were no longer the only ones looking for the exit to the surface.

When he reached a fork in the halls, the young Predator stopped to check his computer for the time. There were only a few minutes until the pyramid shifted again. Scar sat down, he'd hoped to find his friend before the maze changed, that way he would still know how to get out, but no. He pulled his sat-com out again, this time he pulled up a list of ooman word that he'd programmed into it.

It was required of all the young hunters sent to this planet to learn some of the language used by the ooman. He hadn't understood why so he'd just downloaded the basics of the languages, greetings, farewells and commonly used terms. He glimpsed through the lists, trying to figure out which of the many languages on this planet Lex spoke.

Finally he recognized the word friend in the category labeled 'English'. It was used in a human phrase, "My friends are my family', Scar quickly looked to see if he had those definitions and translated what the phrase meant. He then looked for greetings he could attempt when he found Lex. It was actually kind of fun, the hunter almost felt disheartened when he heard the uncanny rumbling of the alteration of the labyrinth begin.

He stood and waited. The corridor to he left closed, and so did the one behind him, leaving him with only the right hall to go. A few minutes paused in this particularly long hallway before he was faced with another fork in his path. The hunter looked between the two passages, feeling blind as he knew his map was broken and could no longer help him. Scar bristled and gave a frustrated growl. Suddenly he heard something from the left passage. Footsteps?

He ducked behind the wall, waiting for the noise to come closer before he struck. The sound was getting closer; Scar gripped his weapon and leapt out into the hall ready to thrust it down upon the unsuspecting prey. He stopped himself just in time. The ooman gave a surprised yelp.

"Lhrueckz!" He sighed in relief, then realizing his camouflage was still activated, made himself visible for her.

"Scar!" She gasped, "You scared me!" she said raising her weapons.

The larger warrior put a hand on her shoulder and shook it in greeting, then attempted the English he'd practiced, "H…-ha-hal'lo."

Lex cocked her head, "Hello?"

Scar nodded, "_Hello?_" this time he used the animal loop to perfectly mimic her word back to her.

She seemed to smile, and reached up to put her hand on his shoulder, shaking it as best she could with their size and strength difference, "Hello Scar." she said, then suddenly she turned away from him, he chirped intuitively, "Its okay, Sebastian, its Scar!" she shouted.

Scar was about to look back at his Sat-com language guide to look for definitions of those words when he saw movement. Immediately he reached out his Combi-stick defensively. The figure was another ooman, who gave a frightened shout when the spear was pushed in front of him. Lex dived for it, pushing it down.

"No! No,nono," she hissed, "This is Sebastian, he's a friend. He's a friend!" she told him.

Scar glanced between the two humans, "_He's a friend_" He mimicked with the loop, "Sub-oshton?"

"That's right," she whispered. She pointed to the other human, "Sebastian." She waved between the three of them "Friend."

"_Friend_" he mimicked again.

Under his mask Scar rolled his eyes as he looked Sebastian over. This ooman was taller then Lex, and bore no mark, a fine fuzz covered its lower jaw, its hair was short as compared to Lex's, its eyes were wide with freight, and it trembled. Scar noted how it stood, favoring one leg. He leaned down to examine. This ooman was injured.

Scar straitened with a snort. Sebastian would only slow them down. He didn't want to have it hanging around them as they tried to escape the maze they were trapped in, but if it was important to Lex he'd try to deal, he'd grown quite attached to her in their short time together.

Sebastian limped over to Lex with a smile, "I still can't believe it Lex. You actually _befriended_ him." Hearing Sebastian speak, Scar could finally determine the other ooman's gender. Sebastian was male. An _unmarked_ male. He turned back with a furious snarl. How dare he speak to Lex, a marked warrior!?

Lex grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?" she cried.

Scar stopped. His friend didn't appear to understand. She was a marked warrior; Sebastian was not, for him to speak to her without being addressed first was rude. He glared at Sebastian from under his mask. The man had ducked back when he snarled, and still trembled with fear "S'yuit-de." He mocked and turned angrily, disappearing into the darkness ahead.

He didn't like Sebastian. Not at all. He tried to convince himself Sebastian's behavior was the only reason he was angry.

Lex took a step closer to Sebastian, "What was that about?" she asked.

"I-I have no idea…" Sebastian stuttered, "It must be some cultural thing…Maybe- I know in some old civilization warriors had more authority then any one else- so maybe when I was talking to you, it was some sort of offense."

Lex smiled, not sure if this was some sort of joke or not, "They maybe were should get you marked." She teased as she took off after Scar.

Sebastian gave a half hearted laugh. He was lying. He had an inkling of what Scar's real problem was, but he didn't want to say it. Scar was a man, a warrior, he too was a man, but not a warrior. Lex was a warrior, but she was female. Perhaps he was considered unworthy to talk to her. Perhaps…It was some sort of courting custom in his culture that meant nothing to theirs.

"Lhrueckz! S'yuit-de!" Scar roared from deeper in the hall.

Sebastian limped forward, trying his best to keep up, but it became clear to Scar that his injury would only slow them down more and more. He stopped and reached for his medikit, and beckoned for Sebastian to sit. Lex walked over, Scar noticed for the first time she too, was limping, but not as bad.

Sebastian did as he was told Scar rolled up his pant leg to further examine the injury. Lex, it appeared had already done some work on it, but ooman medicine was so primitive, he'd need more help if they wanted to make good time. First Scar analyzed the wound, a broken bone. Normally he'd set it, give him a dose of sedatives and let him rest, but they didn't have time and he wasn't sure how the weaker human body would take to the Yautja medicine.

Scar decided to risk it. If the medicine worked things would be fine, if it killed him, they wouldn't have to worry about him slowing them down. Silently he hoped it would kill the ooman. Sebastian cried out and whimpered while Scar tried to help with his leg, making Scar roll his eyes again, and growl; occasionally he'd bonk Sebastian in the head trying to tell him to suck it up.

Finally he took out a syringe of orange liquid, not too gently and without warning he stabled it into Sebastian's thigh. The man cried out and his eyes widened in shock. As soon as the liquid was empty, Scar pulled the needle back out and waited. The man's eyes clouded over, and he gave a woozy smile and started talking, his words were slurred and even Lex seemed confused. Scar didn't know it, but he was speaking in drugged Italian.

Slightly disappointed, Scar turned away from Sebastian and motioned to Lex that it was her turn. The woman stared at him in horror for a moment, but made no move to disobey. She sat and he pulled up her pants leg like he had done with Sebastian and examined it. After removing layers or bandages he found that her leg was badly scratched up.

"Its fine." She said, "I took care of it."

'Fine' was one of the words he'd looked up earlier, and he could determine from the way she winced that Lex was not fine. However, this time he was sure that the medicine he had wouldn't cause any lasting damage so he reached back into his medikit for a certain item. He pulled out a capsule which when opened into a bowl lit a flame in the center. Scar crumpled some materials into in and mixed a blue liquid into it with a spoon-like object, turning the mixture into a gel.

He braced for her scream. He didn't think of her as weak as he'd thought of Sebastian, for the other ooman he'd just been setting a bone, but for Lex, he knew how much applying this gel hurt. Lex got quiet suddenly, Scar reached for her neck to feel for a pulse, there! She'd just passed out. He finished spreading it along her leg.

Then it was time treat his own wounds, they were minor enough, the gel alone would work. Grimacing he spread a spoonful of it onto his shoulder. He tried to keep from screaming, if the _Kainde Amedha_ hadn't heard the other two, they'd most certainly hear him. He managed to bear it until the last moment when the shout made it out of his throat.

"Scar?" Lex had woken up, she looked at him with cloudy tired eyes, Sebastian giggled and sputtered what was probably non-sense even in his own language.

"Lhrueckz…" Scar hauled himself up, offering a hand to help Lex. Sebastian tried to get up on his own, but after his second failed attempt, Scar simply picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

Retrieving their weapons, Lex and Scar waited when Sebastian's watch went off again. The wall opposite the one they'd been leaning against opened; the ground beneath them began to rise, the ceiling opened. Scar took hold of Lex's arm to ensure she wouldn't fall so they wouldn't become separated again.

When the shifting stopped, they were a level higher then they had been previously. Scar knew from instinct the direction they'd need to travel to reach the exit. He patted Lex's shoulder and pointed to the path ahead of them. They'd be out soon.

**Author's end note: ** I know how easy it would be to turn Scar from a sexy ferocious Predator to a cuddly teddy bear, that's why I have it that he doesn't like Sebastian. He can't like _every _human he meets. Maybe he's just a ladies man? Ha. More next chapter, see ya!

**Editor's note: **Okay loves, every time you review a Predator pup is born, every time you flame, one of those pups dies, _think of the Predators _please leave nice reviews! And for the sake of anybody who doesn't do their AVP homework, here's a little bit of a dictionary of new words used in this chapter:

**Lhrueckz **- Scar's pronunciation of 'Lex' **Note: **This _has _been used before, but never defined because it should be obvious.

**Sub-oshton -** Scar's pronunciation of 'Sebastian'

**S'yuit-de** - Coward


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **This time I'm going for Sebastian's thoughts. They're just about out of the pyramid now; they may or may not get out at the end of this chapter.**  
Warning: **Sebastian contemplates Scar's behavior towards Lex. Implied Scar/Lex **  
Disclaimer: **The standard applies.

Haven

When Sebastian woke he successfully communicated to the Predator that he wanted to walk on his own. Scar put him down, not too nicely, but careful not to hurt his leg again. The Italian checked the limb, the strange medicine had worked wonders with the pain, if he hadn't known better he would have thought it was fine, but he knew that nothing, not even alien medicine could heal instantly.

Lex slowed down and addressed him, making sure Scar knew that Sebastian had her permission to talk to her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I…I think I'll be fine." He tested his leg again, "I should keep from straining it."

Lex opened her mouth to speak, but a snarl from ahead informed them that Scar wanted to keep going. Lex smiled and turned in his direction "Yeah, yeah, we're coming."

_"-fsst- Com- fvt-we're coming." _Scar mimicked back "C-cuhm'ing."

They walked in silence for a while, Scar kept in the lead, pausing every once and a while, either waiting for them to catch up, or watching for danger ahead. Sebastian noticed each time Scar paused he was a little further ahead, it didn't take the man very long to realize that Scar wasn't actually speeding up, _he_ was slowing down. Finally Scar turned back with a frustrated growl and headed towards him. Sebastian thought the hunter was going to pick him up again, but Scar went passed to him to the wall and grabbed a pole off the wall, similar to the one that he had fashioned for Lex's spear. But instead of a weapon, within seconds the Predator had snapped it in half and handed him a crutch.

"…Thanks." Sebastian muttered uneasily. Scar didn't seem to acknowledge him and instead continued his brisk pace back towards the lead. Lex slowed down again, and addressed him.

"I think he's warming up to you." She grinned half-heartedly.

Sebastian smiled, "That's what _you_ think." She didn't understand; it was more of a guy thing. The Italian had several theories swimming in his head for an explanation for the Predator's blatant dislike for him. They continued walking, chatting in whispers. Scar had disappeared in the darkness ahead, but they could still hear his footsteps and purring.

"Lex?" Sebastian asked suddenly. "What do you think of Scar?"

She didn't reply right away, "What do you mean?"

This time Sebastian was quiet. He didn't know exactly what he meant himself. It had something to do with the way she had smiled earlier, when Scar had snarled for them to keep going. "Do you like him?" he answered plainly.

Without hesitating Lex replied, "Sure. I mean, he and his friends killed a lot of the team, but since finding out what _else_ is in here, I've gotten rather attached to him. Scar's rather nice, for a creature that could have just as easily chosen to kill me." She shrugged, "I don't know if that made any sense, but yeah, I like him."

"That's good." Sebastian said, "I think Scar would be very disappointed if you didn't like him."

Lex laughed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's taken quite a few measures to make sure we don't get too friendly."

As if to prove his statement, Scar suddenly thrust himself between them growling angrily. He grabbed Lex by the arm and pulled her forward so that Sebastian was alone. Distance made it hard to hear, but the man could make out Lex's giggle as Scar once again attempted English.

He watched them and frowned slightly, worrying about Lex. She seemed oblivious, but Sebastian remembered what it was like to be -approximately- Scar's age. He'd matured a lot since then, but he clearly recalled his favorite fantasy involved an alien girl. Could the Predator be feeling that kind of an attraction to the dark skinned woman he'd marked as a warrior? Did he see Sebastian as a threat to the relationship he was trying to build with her?

"Sebastian!" Lex shouted, "If you fall any further behind, _I_ might be tempted to leave you there slowpoke!"

"_Slowpoke!_" Scar mimicked, causing Lex to giggle again.

"We're almost there," Lex continued, "The sacrificial chamber is just up ahead."

"_Slowpoke!_"

Sebastian shook his head clear of his thoughts about Scar being romantically interested in Lex. It was just a theory, based solely on his estimation of Scar's age, and his experiences of being that young. How did he know that Scar didn't already have a girlfriend, or that the hunters went through the same emotional phases as humans?

The Italian caught up at last, indeed the next room was the sacrificial chamber. The room was filled with the stench of death. Sebastian's stomach twisted in a knot at the sight of… he didn't know what to call it…Cocoons? Bodies of men and women from the expedition were tangled in them everywhere, each and every one of them with gaping holes in their chest were the young aliens had erupted from.

Scar lead them through the bodies, glancing curiously at the empty shells that were once human, uttering sounds that were possible numbers. Counting the bodies? Lex stopped and motioned over for Sebastian, pointing to something on the ground. He looked over her shoulder.

"It's Thomas' video camera." He whispered reaching down and picking it up. He tossed in around in his hands, "It's still recording!" The Italian paused for a moment before he lifted the camera and pointed it towards Lex, "Smile!"

She did, behind her Scar approached growling at Sebastian, but as Lex turned the snarl became a purr. "Lhrueckz, d-d…" he pulled up his computer again looking up the word he wanted, "dain-jur."

_Danger_.

"What is it?" Lex asked, her eyebrows furrowing "What's wrong?"

Whether Scar understood her English was irrelevant, but he pointed, and in the direction of his gaze they saw dark silhouettes…eggs? Movement. They were hatching!

"Whadda we do?" She asked.

Scar turned to his computer again. Sebastian flinched, with how close he'd come to being brought here, he wanted to snap at Scar that there wasn't time for him to play with his dictionary. _Beep, beep, beep_, that wasn't the vocabulary... Sebastian exchanged a glance with Lex.

Scar looked up and made a motion to Lex, pointing at his computer, then himself, and balled his fist throwing it up, extending his fingers as he did so. The humans exchanged looks again, Sebastian didn't understand, but Lex's eyes had gotten wide. "Crap." She hissed, then, noticing the man's blank look, added "It's a bomb."

"Rrr'uhn." Scar said, his English was clear enough, and did not need a repetition, Sebastian slipped the camera into his coat pocket. At the entrance Scar tossed his bomb behind them. Sebastian didn't protest when Scar picked him up again, he knew that without the Predator's aid he'd never make it. A rumble started around them, Lex and Scar with Sebastian in tow, picked up the pace. Scar cleared the doorway of the temple, Sebastian watched as the door closed behind them, afraid that Lex wouldn't make it through. With the doorway half way blocked, the woman barely managed to jump through. She stumbled, and if Scar hadn't caught her by the arm, she would have fallen down the staircase.

With Lex balanced they started downward, crossing the cavern to the tunnel. The sled was in sight, Scar dropped Sebastian again, the man grunted as he hit the ground, and rushed to Lex's side as she reached it, trying for the emergency release. Sebastian wanted to ask why she suddenly hesitated, but then he was it. Gooey saliva, the serpents had been here.

Scar whirled around suddenly roaring, Sebastian cried out in pain as razor sharp claws ripped his back. Scar launched, placing himself between the two monsters and Lex, thrusting his spear forward with all his might. Sebastian stayed on the ground, blinking stupidly. Scar fought the aliens, not for the sake of honor, or revenge, but to protect Lex.

To protect _Lex_.

One of the creatures lashed out with its tail, Scar wasn't fast enough to dodge, Sebastian had to cover his ears at the sound of the Predator's scream. A flash of movement moved in the corner of his eye, Lex dashed to Scar's aid, in her hands was a discarded gun.

"Get away from him, you _ugly_ Mother Fuckers." She shouted, pulling the trigger. _Bang_. The alien dropped, Scar ripped the tail free from his shoulder and whipped his shuriken out, slicing the head off the remaining monster. There was silence for a moment, before Lex went back to work on the sled. "Come on!" She shouted grabbing on to the bar, Sebastian hauled himself up and jumped on, placing himself on her left, Scar squeezed himself on Lex's right, it was a tight fit, but they were moving before they could argue about seating arrangements.

The sled started to ascend, slowly at first, but gaining speed with every second. Sebastian felt the rush of the wind biting his face as they charged upward, his fingers felt numb, like they'd slip at any moment. _Hold on, hold on_, he told himself.

Beside him Lex gasped and he felt her beginning to slip, Sebastian's head pounded trying to think of something to do, before he could Scar's arm clasped around Lex. He couldn't hear the Predator's reassuring purr about the wind, and wouldn't have anyway because at that moment Scar's bomb went off. They were halfway up the tunnel, but the bomb was _powerful_ Sebastian could hear its roar and feel its heat tailing them like a monster. Just as it seemed they'd be engulfed in flames the opening of the tunnel was right in front of them.

Then they were in the air. Sebastian hated heights, especially when he wasn't properly secured. His head started spinning, or maybe it was the sled that was spinning, his stomached did a barrel roll and at last everything went black.

**Author's end note:** Yes, I'm seriously cutting it off there, more suspense as we prepare to fight the queen, and reach the alternate ending. The reason I ended it here is because I want the next chapter to be centered on Lex. Hope you enjoyed, I am looking forward to writing the next chapter as much as you are reading it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking around. Many of you, it seems, think that because I'm reaching the end of the movie, it means the fic will be over soon. Not necessarily, my friends, not necessarily. Before I continue, I want to make something clear about the romance that's supposed to be happening. I don't believe in love at first sight, so the love is growing gradually. Lex and Scar have mutual respect for each other, the foundations of a strong relationship. Scar has taken it a bit further with a puppy crush, while Lex harbors a subconscious one. Meaning if the two of them separated right at the beginning of this chapter, without facing the queen, they'd still think of each other now and again, but they'd move on eventually. For Scar, she'd be his first love, replaced by the next set of pretty legs until he found someone he could really connect with. Lex, being more mature, would get over him, meet a guy, have a family, but Scar would remain her biggest 'What if?' See what I mean? The romance will get deeper as I continue and I _will_ continue. (Apologies for the lengthy note) **  
Warning: **The big clash, more implied Lex/Scar, cliffhanger (_Dun dun DUN!_).**  
Disclaimer: **AVP does not belong to me, and it won't ever be mine, unless I get some _big_ help.

Haven

Lex landed hard. For a dizzying moment she couldn't focus, the ground beneath her started to quake, and the woman pulled her senses together quick enough to get to her feet. Scar had landed not too far from her, he too jumped up. Sebastian was further away seemingly unconscious, Lex started to run, Scar right behind her scooping up the Italian as he passed.

The power of the bomb was awe striking, but they didn't have time to marvel at it, to dally was to die as the ice broke underneath them. A fissure was cracking only meters ahead, the spot where the explosive's range ended. Lex ran as hard as she could, but in her heart she knew it was too far. She risked a glance back at Scar; the Predator was gaining and held Sebastian by his coat like a rag doll.

Suddenly Scar thrust his arms forward, throwing Sebastian safely across the divide, and before Lex knew it, he had grabbed her as well, tossing her over too. She landed with a yelp and slid across the snow a good ten feet from the ledge. Scar was still five feet from the other side. It went abruptly, all of it, the whole ground.

"Scar!" Lex shouted as he disappeared out of view. For a moment her heart stopped, tears welled up in her eyes, and her ears rang with the sound of Scar's roar, for a moment she thought she lost him.

But like a miracle, clawed hands clasped the ledge; the human stared in complete shock as Scar scrambled to climb up. She rose to help him, but as she approached the young hunter was able to lift himself onto the safety of solid ice.

"Scar!" She cried, she reached out as if to hug him, but stopped herself. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Lex broke out into a fit of nervous laughter. She'd survived. Against all odds she'd _survived_, it felt good to be alive. Lex turned to the void and shouted down to the burning and dead aliens "Yeah! And you deserve every bit of it you mother fuckers!" She raised her arm and extended her middle finger to the ghosts that haunted her. "Yeah! I could do this again!" She continued like this, using every colorful metaphor she could think of to announce her victory

Beside her, Scar cocked his head and trilled a sound she had come to recognize as Predator laughter. He joined the fun, swearing in his own language (at least she assumed he was swearing), then he copied the hand gesture and proudly roared, "_Uhg'lie Mothur Fukkerz!_" mimicking the phrase she had used when she shot the aliens beneath the ice.

Lex laughed harder, but eventually began to tire and calm. She still smiled, but that too faded into an uncomfortable silence as wind became the only sound. Scar turned back to her, and for a moment only watched, as if waiting for her to give some sort of signal. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she recalled their third party member, and started to turn away, "Better find Sebastian before he freezes…" she muttered.

Scar caught her arm. "Lhrueckz."

She faced him again, and Scar lifted a hand to his helmet, tugging loose two thick tubes which connected it to his face. With his other hand he slowly pulled the mask away. Lex froze as the hidden countenance was revealed.

His head was shaped almost like a human's, but sprouted outward, more like a short muzzle. His skin was a pale, fleshy yellow except around his eyes, which were sunken in and black. Texture-wise it looked reptilian, and shown with what was probably sweat from their long fight. Mandibles flexed around his set of dagger-like teeth and adorned on his brow was the fresh mark of the warrior.

If she hadn't gotten to know him…if she had run into Scar on any other occasion and viewed his face, she would have turned and run away screaming. She might have gasped a bit at seeing him, but beyond Scar's nightmarish features, she looked into his eyes. They were a muddy amber color, filled with emotion and intelligence, intelligence beyond that of mankind.

But mostly she saw pride and affection. Scar purred, the same noise she'd grown accustomed to in the darkness, it reassured her. The hunter took a careful step closer to her, and reached to brush his finger gently against the mark on her cheek. Lex's heart started skipping beats, she felt compelled to do the same. She reached up, Scar leaned down to meet her and she ran her fingers delicately over the mark.

Behind the Predator came the sound of footsteps, over Scar's shoulder Lex saw Sebastian approaching. He'd landed badly on his injured leg, so he was limping, but he was alive. She called to him. Scar turned snarling. The Italian jumped, both at Scar's ferocity and his visage, but the hunter made no move to harm him. Lex might have laughed if-

_**Boom!**_

From their left, the ice exploded, a black form pushed its way to the surface. Lex glanced at Scar; the young Predator gave a surprised yelp, and wore an expression on his face that distinctly read "Oh _FUCK_!"

"Run!" she told Sebastian, but too late. The giant serpent attacked, targeting the weakest person first. Her tail knocked him backwards, Lex watched him fly into a building, she prayed Sebastian survived his landing, and promised that as soon as this was over she'd find him.

The alien turned toward her next, probably thinking she'd be as easy to defeat, Lex dived and rolled under the beast, _the queen_, she thought, _that's why their were so many of them_. Without hesitating she jabbed her spear into the queen's abdomen, acid fell around her, but Lex tossed away from it before it dripped onto her.

Scar roared, leaping above the queen's head and striking her through the temples, the human only had a moment to marvel at Scar's ability to jump like that before she found herself needing to duck to avoid the queen's tail. Scar was not quick enough; the tail pieced his side and threw him away from the battle.

The queen turned her attention back to Lex fully and the woman knew that there was no way she could keep this up, her energy was wearing down, but the alien appeared ready to continue for hours. Lex threw her spear just as the queen snapped at her with double jaws, the resulting shriek made Lex flinch; again she dove to avoid the tail. Weaponless all she could think to do now was run. While the queen was busy trying to get the spear out of her mouth Lex ran for the nearest hiding place, hoping that the queen would be stalled long enough. Ducking behind some rubble she tried to think of a plan.

She heard the alien roar again, and felt the ground rumble as large feet headed her way. Panicking Lex glanced around for anything that could be used as a weapon or…

Her eyes landed on the water tower. Possibilities darted in her head. If she could lure the queen in that direction…Lex risked a glance from her hiding place to the large black alien; there was a dangling chain hung around her… Perhaps Lex could fasten it to the water tower and drop her into the ocean. She remembered what she'd said to Miller, what seemed like years ago. _We could ditch, but the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes._ She looked back at the tower. It was quite a distance away, but she thought she could make it.

If only she had.

As she ran towards the tower, the queen saw her, and began to chase, catching up in only moments. The monster was almost on her; Lex screamed knowing for sure that she was going to die. A blast sounded, the queen shrieked the human looked backwards to see what had happened.

Scar was back, his shoulder cannon mounted and firing. No longer interested in the smaller hunter, the queen turned her attention on the bigger threat. Lex picked up a harpoon off the ground and hurled it at the alien as she tried to impale Scar with her tail again. Scar leapt into the air and twisted as he fired his gun directly into the queen's skull, she howled with pain and rage.

Scar landed perfectly on his feet in front of Lex, but his knee buckled under him and he dropped onto the ground. The queen was still distracted by the harpoon which Lex noticed had hit her in the thigh, Scar rose to his feet again, and pulled out more weapons, a huge dagger and shuriken. The Predator made a rumbling sound as if telling her to stand, Lex complied and Scar pushed the dagger toward her. She stared at it a moment before Scar ordered "Tay'k it."

Just as her hands clasped around the blade Scar roared, as the queen's tail hit him. He was knocked into Lex and they both went flying. They landed in a building, falling through the roof. Lex cried out in pain as she landed and almost passed out. Scar landed beside her, the Predator gave a weak growl and his eyes flicked before closing. She tried to stand, her body protested, but she managed to get into a sitting position.

For a moment the world went blurry and she couldn't comprehend where she was or what she was doing. A piercing roar knocked her back to her senses. Lex shook Scar's shoulder. "Wake up…" she said. "Wake up!"

Scar didn't move.

The queen roared again, searching for her lost prey. Lex shook him more frantically 'Scar! Scar! Wake up, she coming!" The Predator still didn't move, for the first time Lex inspected him. The wound from the queen's tail bled badly and luminescent liquid stained the snow. Scar's abdomen moved with weak slow breaths, and Lex realized how serious he was injured. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks. "No, no, no, nononnono…" She begged. "Please…Please Scar….Don't die…"

She tasted blood on her lips, and realized too how bad her own injuries were. Crimson and emerald blood mixed on Scar body. Lex's vision blurred, but not from tears, her head pounded, and she felt herself growing numb. Finally she couldn't hold herself up, and collapsed on top of Scar, her left cheek and the mark of the warrior facing the sky. The last thing she heard was another blast, like the one that came from Scar's cannon…

**"****Nan-de than-gaun!****"**

Outside, the queen balked in surprise. She'd been so busy looking for the young predator and his companion that she'd failed to notice the arrival of other Yautja. Cannons blasted, and spears punctured her side. Around her, warriors gathered, dropping small devises in a circle around her. Ignoring them she lashed out. Taking down and hopefully killing a few of them as she fought for her freedom.

Too late she realized what they were doing. **"Set up the impoundment!" **A hunter snarled in his native tongue, **"Get that **_**bitch**_** contained!!!"**

She roared in fury as laser nets fired up, trapping her in a cage. She rammed the sides of her prison, searching for any weak spots, but to no avail. Heat resonated off the laser beams, draining her of much energy until she could not longer fight back. She could only growl as the Yautja ship uncloaked before her and a group of them stepped off with a transport to take her away.

With the _Kainde Amedha _queen contained, the Predators counted their casualties. Lucky for them she'd been worn down and distracted so she'd been easy to catch. Elders gave orders for the group to search the ruble for survivors.

**"Over here!"** A warrior shouted. Three Elders made their way over, followed by four medics. They stopped to stare in amazement at the sight before them.

**"My son…"** The center Elder breathed, but it was not Scar he was shocked by, rather it was the dark skinned ooman that lay collapsed on top of him. On her cheek was the clan's symbol of the hunter. Snow fell around them; the medics glanced at their elders, asking what to do about it.

**"Take it." ** The Elder who had spoken first ordered.

As the medics leaned down to help another Elder barked **"No! Leave the creature!"**

** "It bears our mark…" **The third pointed out.

**"We must bring it with us!" **The first declared.

**"It is Ooman!"** The second protested, **"****Pyode Amedha! Leave it!"**

An argument began, but soon a scout rushed towards them, bearing news that a team of ooman were heading their way. Scar's father pounded his spear into the ground, **"Ki'cte! I am the **_**chief**_** Elder! We'll take the ooman warrior, and decide its fate later!"**

There was no argument after that. Human reinforcements arrived on the scene shortly after the all Predators and their ship had vanished; they too searched for survivors. Snow covered the blood of the fallen warriors, and the footprints of the clan, hiding all evidence of their presence. Among the rubble they found a single man… with no trace of any other living beings…

**Authors End Note: **I need a favor from ya'll; go to my profile, you'll find a poll there, please vote. If it isn't obvious, the 'sole' survivor was Sebastian.

**Editor's note: **Yeah, and it is planned that I will be writing a "Sister Story" to this explaining what happens to Sebastian after this, the Hot Italian lives! I don't particularly know when I will be working on it or when it'll be posted but ya'll can keep an eye out for it anyway. Review please and do take a look at Zae's poll.

**Nan-de than-gaun- **The kiss of Midnight (don't quote me on this, but I believe I read that this is a battle cry)

**Pyode Amedha**- Soft mean, human

**Ki'cte**- Enough!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Gahh I feel stupid I accidently posted the same chapter twice! I apologize isanely for that! Since there are obviously many Yautja to be found to the ship there will also be the introduction of several Original Characters for the purpose of filling up the ship. **  
Warning: **I read that there is a deleted scene where Lex tells Miller that she has a sister in Florida, so I have brief mentions of that. This story is going to be _massively_ AU from this point on, most of my depiction of the Yautja culture is based off commonly accepted theories, but overall I AM MAKING IT UP based on my own knowledge of how successful cultures operate. If anybody has a problem with how I write them, I am open to suggestions. Text in **bold** is Yautja, unless noted otherwise, the rest of the dialogue is English. BEWARE: some of the characters will speak English, but not very well so their dialogue might be a little hard to read, keep some Tylenol handy.

**Disclaimer: **If you don't recognize it, its mine, if you do, its not.

Haven

_Sunlight warmed her face and cool wind sent shivers down her back._

_ She must have been six or seven years old, Alexa Woods dashed down to the water for one last look at the ocean. Salt air greeted her, and gulls cried out welcomes for the sky, while the waves themselves tickled her bare feet. Lex giggled and splashed around a moment before her eyes were drawn toward the massive rock just off the shore._

_ She waved good bye to the starfish and mussels, the anemone and crabs. A sudden red light passed her eyes, hurting them for a moment before it vanished away again. The little girl looked to the top of the rock to see if she could find the source. _

_ At first she saw nothing, but then she noticed a distortion in the air on the rock like a ripple in the waters. She stared at it a moment, trying to discern what it was. It seemed humanoid in shape, Lex decided, lifting her arm and waved hello. Whatever it was stood still for a moment before a warp in the atmosphere in the shape of an arm raised and mirrored the action, Lex giggled._

_ "Lexie!" Her father called from the dunes above, "Come one Babydoll! I thought you wanted to go to the mountains!"_

_ "Cooooomiiing!" She shouted back in a sing-song voice before turning back to the strange shape she saw and the rock and waved good-bye to it as well before she dashed back up the hill to the car where her family was waiting. She slipped her sandals back on and climbed in next to her sister._

_ "I hate snow!" The other girl complained, "Can't we stay on the beach?"_

_ Their mother turned to them with a smile, "Come on now, we did your thing, its Alexa's turn." She explained_

_ "Besides," their father added as he started the car, "I'm on vacation too; I think going to the mountains would be fun!"_

_ "But you go to mountains _all_ the time!"_

_ Alexa stopped listening at this point, her attention was focused out the window, to the rock, where if she squinted, she thought she could still see her invisible friend. "Daddy?" she asked suddenly, "How did the story about the little girl who wouldn't stop crying go?"_

_ "If you don't think hiking is a fun thing to do on vacation, young lady, it's a long walk home." Alexa's father warned her sister, while he wasn't looking at her, she stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm sorry Lexie, what was that?"_

_ "The Indian Legend." His wife told him, "Alexa asked how it went."_

_ "Oh, yes…" He paused for a moment as he turned the car into the open road. "Well, I'm not sure if this is _exactly_ how it goes, but the story tells about a little Indian girl who would cry for no reason-"_

_ "-Like Lex?" her sister teased._

_ "Shut up!" Alexa barked. _

_ "Girls!" The storyteller cautioned, "_Anyway_ this girl was warned, that if she didn't stop crying, the spirits would take her away._

_ "That's right Lex," the Alexa's sister whispered, "If you don't stop, the spirits will take you away."_

_ "Brat!" she hissed back._

_ "Behave you two!" Their mother warned, "And so what happened?" She asked turning to her husband, acting as if she'd never heard this story before._

_ "Well, the little girl didn't stop her crying," he continued, "And one day, her mother and the village elders heard her scream for help. They ran to find her, and where she was playing on the rocks they found that her feet were beginning to change into stone. They tried days and nights to free her, but at last the stone had grown too much on her and she became nothing but rock." He pointed out on the ocean where beyond the rock Lex had made her friend, was another larger rock, where they could see the form of a boulder on top. "They say, that every once in a while you can still hear her crying." He finished. Her mother applauded, and even her sister seemed to have liked this story, but Lex only frowned._

_ "She didn't turn into a ghost?" She asked._

_ "Nope." He replied._

_ "Are they any ghost stories about this beach?" She looked back at her rock._

_ "Not that I'm aware of, Babydoll." He looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Why do you ask?"_

_ "'Cause I saw one." She said, "Out on the rock, closer to the beach." She pointed to it._

_ "You did _not_ see a ghost!" The other girl told her._

_ "Yes I did!" Lex insisted._

_ "No you didn't, you were imagining things!"_

_ "MOM!"_

_ "Girls! I swear, if you two don't start behaving, I'm going to make Alexa walk home, and _you _can hike the Mountain twice!" their mother threatened._

_ "Why would I have to hike the mountain twice!? I don't even want to hike it once!"_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ "Hey, guys, we're leaving town." Their father cut in, "This is the last town for a little bit, say bye-bye!"_

_ Lex complied, waving good-bye to every house, tree, and market. Her sister simply rolled her eyes. "When I grow up, I'm moving to Florida!"_

_ Beep…Beep…_Beep…Beep.

The dream faded away. Lex slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the ceiling for a moment. "Wha-?" she murmured to herself, taking in her surrounding. It was a hospital, but unlike any she'd ever been in. She couldn't process what exactly was different though "That was weird…" her eye opened wider and she gasped as she recalled the shape from the rock.

No way.

She remembered that trip to the beach and mountains. Not very well, but still…Her head was swimming, she couldn't pick out which parts of that were memories and which parts were dreams. She tried to calm herself down and breathe slowly. She _recognized_ that shape…

"Ahr yew A'wake?"

At this point she jumped up, crying out in surprise, then sharp pain, and light embarrassment as the coverlet wrapped around her fell, revealing her almost naked body, covered only by her bra, underwear, and bandages. She quickly lay back down and pulled the blanket back up. She looked for who has spoken and was at the very least comforted by the fact that the speaker had looked away while she was indecent.

"Um…I, uh…Wha…Where…?" Lex braced herself as the creature turned, her heart pounded furiously as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Call'hm. Yew muss't no't hert yewrself." He commanded, the accent was thick, but Lex understood every word.

"You speak _English_." She marveled. The Predator replied by rising his hands, clutched between them was a book. It took her a moment to understand, but at last she saw. Its cover had been torn off, the pages were yellow, and the ink had faded, but she could make out the words inscribed on the discolored paper: WEBSTER'S DICTIONARY.

Her eyes drifted from the dictionary to the Predator. He had the same muddy amber eyes as Scar, and the same flesh yellow face, but his was covered with dark bristles, as sure of a sign of age as wrinkles she supposed. His eyes were filled with, not only intelligence, but the wisdom of many years on the hunt

"Yew ahr Lhrueckz, rite?" The old Hunter asked. She nodded, "I am Kru'saad, cheef El'der of tha Clann."

"Kr..Cru…Crusade?" she repeated, she eyed the dictionary in his hands and wondered if it was a coincidence that his name resembled an English word. She shook her head, "How'd you know my name?" she asked. Crusade nodded to the left of her. Glancing over she saw her friend from the Pyramid, "Scar!" She looked back at the Elder, "Is he-?"

"Mai son sleepz." He answered, "Tuld me everi-thingh, Sckeahr has bluh'd'ed yew."

"Son?" She repeated in awe, "Blooded?"

Crusade reached forward and touched the mark on her cheek, "Yew ahr mahrk'd az Hun'ter."

She recalled what Sebastian had said to her in the crevice, "Like, part of your, tribe-er-clan, or whatever now?" She stopped, glancing around the room again and noticing the lack of Italian men "Where's Sebastian?"  
Crusade snorted, contemplating his answer, "No't x'act'ly." He cautioned, "Yew bare tha mahrk, but meny do no't thin'k yew true'ly deser've iit." He thumped his chest, "Yew've twoo, choi'ce's, but yew muss't thin'k well, yewr liif d'pends on this choi'ce."

He looked her in the eyes as he said this, and Lex had the feeling that she wouldn't like either option, "Okay…What are my choices."

"Yew, can chuse to staa wi'th tha Clann; proo'v yewr ski'llz az a Hun'ter, you muss't tay'k a nuu tess't, to proo've yew ahr wor'thy to be in tha Clann." Lex nodded, her heart pounded, she didn't think if she really had a choice she'd want to stay with these hunters, if those aliens where what juveniles hunted to prove their manhood she didn't really want to know the _adults_ hunted. "Or, yew can go, baa'k to yewr plan'it, an say good-bi. Yew hav seen too mut'ch. If yew return, we muss't ki'll yew."

"K…Kill me…?" this hardly seemed fair to her, couldn't she just take an oath of silence or something. But she supposed, looking at the Dictionary, that they'd had similar encounters before, they couldn't risk their culture being exposed.

"Yew hav time to may'k yewr choi'ce." Crusade repeated. "Thin'k well." With that the elder stood and turned his back, walking out of the room mercilessly. From her bed, she could see a little ways into the hall, just outside the door was a glass case which she could see was filled with skulls, one of them, even from this distance, was distinctly human. Lex was sure that Crusade had already shown her plenty of mercy.

"Lhrueckz?" Scar was awake; he flinched as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Lex noted that he too was stripped down to bandages, "Ell-osde nan-ku." She wasn't sure at all what he had said, but his eyes told her he was happy to see that she was awake. Lex smiled and waved her hand at him; without the weapons and armor he seemed less intimidating, but hardly harmless, considering his large talons, fangs and muscles. Scar trilled and thumped his chest with a fist. "Gkei'moun!" he declared, his eyes burning with pride.

Lex giggled, he certainly had the cocky arrogance of a teenager. But then she turned away, she had problems…She had a choice. Either one would end in her death. If she decided to go back home, she would be given a quick intentional death (At least she hoped it would be quick), and if she stayed she ran the risk of a horrible, painful death.

On one hand, if she stayed with the Clan, there was a chance she'd live a lot longer, and maybe…just maybe she'd live long enough to be spoken about in legends in a few generations. But what about her family? If she went home, she'd at least get to die on her native soil, and Crusade had said something about saying good-bye. Perhaps she could at least visit her sister (who had long ago kept her promise to move to Florida) long enough to tell her what was happening.

This was a really tough decision, Lex felt her eyes burn with the threat of frustrated tears.

"Lhrueckz?" Scar chirped. She looked over at him, the young hunter continued to growl in his own language, his eyes informed her that he knew of the choices she was faced with; he was trying to help her. She smiled and shook her head lightly.

Then for the first time factored Scar into her dilemma. What would happen with Scar? Since he was the one that 'blooded' her, she made a safe guess that if she decided to go home, it would be his responsibility to be her executioner. Could he do that? Could he kill her? Could she make him do that?

She considered her other option. Stay with the Clan. Stay with Scar. Lex looked at him, his shoulders were sagged and he was still growling, he appeared to be worried she'd pick to go home. She glanced around the room, there was a window to her right, and out it she could see the stars, and more importantly Earth.

"Lhrueckz," Scar said suddenly, causing her to look back at him, "F'rend."

_Friend_. That's right they were friends.

Then it was clear to Lex what she had to do. She looked back at Scar with a smile, and tried to communicate her decision. After a while it she gave up, she hoped he understood that she had a least made her decision.

They'd still not left Earth's orbit when they heard footsteps approach, Crusade returned followed by two other Predators carrying bowls. A delightful aroma filled he nostrils and Lex was suddenly aware of how hungry she was. The Predators each gave a bowl to the two patients. Lex accepted it politely, not caring what was in it.

Crusade approached dismissing the other two, whom the dark haired woman presumed were doctors of some kind. He stopped at Scar's side and the two chittered at one another before the elder turned to Lex, noting how she ate the meal given to her without question.

"S'pke," he said, "Froot stue. Doo yew lyke iit?"

She nodded, "It's good, believe me I've had a lot worse." This made Crusade trill, the Predator laughed her, and suddenly she thought perhaps she was making a good impression.

"Yewr a lot differen't than he was." Crusade muttered.

"He?"

Crusade shook his head, "An'othur tyme. How do yew fiel?"

Lex took another mouthful of the fruit stew and politely waited until she'd swallowed before answering, "Much better, though at this point you could give me a biscuit full of maggots and I'd feel the same way. Thank you."

Crusade laughed again, Scar chirped to get his attention **"What are you saying to her father?" **He asked.

**"Quiet." ** His father snarled, **"I'll tell you if something important comes up."**

Lex didn't know what was going on, but then it dawned on her that Crusade spoke English, and his own language, she could tell him her decision and have him translate for Scar. "Excuse me." She interjected, "I…uh…I've made my choice."

The Elder looked back at her, "Alred'y?" he asked, with a curious chirp and a raised brow. Scar spoke again, and Crusade translated Lex's comment for him. Scar glanced towards her, his eyes filled with panic and concern.

She met his gaze, understanding that he was pleading with her. She smiled at him, "I'll… take that test…I want to join your Clan." Crusade translated, Scar's eyes filled with relief and excitement, Lex wanted to giggle, but stopped herself, because there was an important matter she needed to understand. "What are the conditions of this test?"

**"Would you calm yourself Sckeahr, you are acting like a little child!"** He snarled at his son, who was chittering unintelligibly. He turned back to Lex, "Yew will be re'quire'd to join a Clann hun't, but d'talez will be explain'd lat'ur. For now, res't. Yew will need yewr stren'th."

Lex nodded, "How long will I have to prepare for this hunt?" she asked.

"Tha hun't will be a whi'el yet, th're still meny Jehdin who must tay'k thar _Kainde Amedha Chiva_. Yew will hav plen'ty of tyme to res't and trane." Crusade explained.

She bowed her head respectfully, "Thank you." She muttered. Crusade dipped his head as well and again told her to rest, and left the room. Lex gave the blue planet outside the window a final longing gaze. She'd be home sick of course, "But…" she turned to Scar, "Looks like I have a new home now."

Scar replied with a delighted trill.

**Author's end note:** And so Lex's trial begins. I've read a few fics where she joins Scar's clan, but all of them seemed to have something missing, or too quickly paced and there are certain things I've noticed in a few of them that I actually want to avoid. Also I want to make it clear that despite that this no longer takes place on Earth, this is STILL _Alien VS. Predator_ and the Xenomorphs will still be included in this fic.

**Editor's note:** He heh, I hope Crusade's dialogue wasn't too much of a headache, I know the spell check had a Bitch fit with it. For future reference, yes, they will be continuing to speak like that in the future so keep that in mind as you continue to read. The reason we have them speaking like that is because while watching Predator 2 we noticed that the predator's don't really have tongues and therefore probably cannot pronounce some English words. We have our own little theory about their mouth anatomy that explains a little bit about how they speak that we will be working with. This theory is that the Predator's probably have some kind of muscle, most likely deep in their throats that works like a tongue, hence why the Yautjas in the Predator movies are able to say such things "Shit happens" and "What the Hell are you?".

**Ell-osde nan-ku -** "Ell-osde" meaning 'you', and "Nan-ku" meaning 'alive' hopefully translating to something along the lines of "You're alive."

**Gkei'moun** - All too easy

**Jehdin** - Individual, one, or (Such as in this case) un-blooded warriors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Finally have enough information from my pole; the results were very, VERY close, like one point difference in favor of just continued Haven. This is good, because I have no idea what I'd title a sequel.

**Warning: **One of the things I said I'd like to avoid is convenience. I've read several fics (They were fun enough to read, so don't please think I'm bashing them) where Lex joins the tribe and they "conveniently" have armor made in her size, and ready for her the moment she steps on the ship, liked they'd expected a human to come joining them. Not happening here, I'm going for realism. On that note as well, acceptance is another issue I'm having with some of these fics. In one she was immediately accepted by the entire clan, in another she wasn't by the whole clan, but Scar's family welcomed her instantly and encouraged their relationship right off the bat. These fics were fun to read, but they were just a little too…'cartoony' for my taste. It may yet be a full chapter before I actually let her out of the hospital, and I intend on introducing a few more OCs this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **AVP is not mine, but you got to admit, it'd be really awesome if I did.

Haven

Lex had dozed off shortly after Earth had disappeared from view. From what she had gathered from Crusade's brief explanation of what would happen now, was that there were actually several planets that the Yautja kept the serpents, the _Kainde Amedha_, or hard meats as they called them, for the hunt, Scar and his group had been among the first in many young warriors to take this test of manhood. Now that Lex had decided to stay, they were moving away from her home planet, she watched until it had gone, to the next one. Time dragged on forever, the ship passed the planets she knew, and then ones she didn't recognize, her eyes started to feel droopy.

And then she had fallen into a light slumber.

She felt pressure on the bed around her, like something was crawling around on her bed. In her half-sleep and image of a hard meat flashed before her, she gasped, opening her eyes in an instant. Almost immediately the creature that was on the bed with her dived for the edge, hiding from view with a startled yelp. It was not a hard meat, but another Yautja, this one however was much smaller.

Lex stared at the place she'd seen it disappear, and sure enough, a small head peered back up, it ducked again when it saw her, but slowly rose to study her. The Yautja was young, even more so then Scar, about the size of a nine year old human, he looked just like Crusade and Scar, Lex concluded that this meant he was related. The little Yautja cocked his head and flexed his mandibles, emitting a sound that was more of a chirp then anything she'd heard Scar make.

"Hey there..." She said sweetly, the child ducked again, "Oh no, no, it's alright, I won't hurt you. Come on now." He peeked up again and slowly approached her, "That's right, come on, a little closer. Hi!"

The Yautja child climbed on the bed and moved his face close to hers, a little too close for her comfort, but it was clear he was just trying to identify what she was. "H-h-aii" The Yautja repeated sniffing her and gave a sharp little trill which woke up Scar, who too, had dozed off.

**"Gluh'ave! Get down from there!" ** He snapped at his little brother. The younger Yautja ignored him, reaching out and touching Lex's hair curiously and finding it an odd texture under his fingers. Scar called out again, but this time he was not alone. Their father stood in the doorway with a frustrated look, calling his youngest over irritably.

**"Father." **Scar greeted.

Lex looked over at Crusade as the Yautja child climbed off her and ran to greet him. The elder growled at his son and popped him gently on the head; he turned and trilled something to Scar before approaching Lex.

"Iapp'oll'jieze iif Gluh'ave was bothur'ing yew." He said dragging the little one along with him.

"What? Oh no, he wasn't bothering me." She smiled "Is that his name? Glaive?" She asked.

"Mor or Less." Crusade answered.

**"Father, what is she?"** Glaive inquired, looking at the strange creature in the hospital bed.

Just as he asked Lex had asked another question herself "How old his he?"

Crusade answered his son first, **"She is ooman, from the blue planet we were just at." ** Turning to Lex he added, with an irritated growl "Too young, 'e sho'ld be home wit 'is mod'ur."

**"Father? Father?" **Glaive tugged his arm, trying to get his attention as Lex asked him to elaborate on what he meant."

"Gluh'ave iz not old enouf to be here," he explained, "He snu'k on boar'd when we pik'd up the Jehdin, to see Sckeahr git 'is marhk. 'is mod'ur probably thin'kz 'e iz ded."

**"Father? Father? Father!" **Glaive insisted.

**"What!?" **

** "Are we going to eat her?" ** He asked, **"She doesn't smell like she'd taste that good."**

** "PAYA! No! Where did you get that idea!?" **Scar answered for Crusade.

Glaive turned and chirped at him, **"That's what Dod'j told me."**

Scar rolled his eyes, **"And you **_**believed**_** him?" **He asked, **"You know half the stuff Dod'j spits out are lies, and Buhr'nn is just as bad."**

** "They're **_**your**_** friends." ** Glaive pointed out.

Scar flared his mandibles angrily causing his bother to duck behind their father's legs. Crusade snapped at both of them to behave while he talked to the ooman warrior.

"Tha tuu of tham." He growled shaking his head, "Sckeahr was a p'a'k of _Kainde Amedha_ on 'is own, but wen Gluh'ave came along, it was twi'ce tha tro'ble."

Lex glanced at the elder's two sons. As long as she had known him Scar had been quite composed, and prepared for the hunt. Glaive on the other hand, would never have lasted ten minutes in that pyramid. She found it hard to believe that Scar was ever as big of a handful as Glaive, seeing as the younger of them was currently bouncing up and down, tugging Crusade's arm and chittering.

Crusade shook him off and turned his attention to Lex fully, "How yew fiel'ing? Iif yew try'd, co'ld yew stan'd?"

Lex flexed herself trying to rise, careful not to let the blanket slip, but failed, and answered no. She'd been explained the extent of her injuries, blood loss, several broken ribs and many fractures. Scar injuries were similar, but he'd also been impaled with the hard meat's tail in multiple places as well so he also had some muscle damage, but for a while they thought Lex would die from her blood loss because they had no human blood to donate. It could be a while before she could stand or walk.

Crusade chittered to Scar a moment before turning back to Lex and giving a short simple nod, he appeared ready to add something when the door to the hospital opened and a group of Predators entered. Several of them were large marked males, two were unblooded, an elder, and… Lex strained her neck to get a better look, but the group, with the exception of the elder and two Jehdin, hustled off to another section of the hospital. But Lex was sure the tallest one in the center had been female.

**"Sckeahr!" **The two unblooded Yautja greeted.

Scar's eyes twinkled when he saw the two of them, **"Dod'j! Buhr'nn!" ** The three of them burst into excited clicks and purrs. Crusade approached the other elder, this was the same elder who had stubbornly demanded they leave the soft meat behind, but Lex knew nothing of this. Instead she observed the newcomers. The two unblooded were the same age as Scar, that much she could tell, with pale red skin that was blotched with darker markings, twins, from the looks of things. The Elder that came with was the same; she guessed that he was their father.

Crusade thumped a fist on his chest. **"Raa'th." **The chief nodded in respect.

** "Kru'saad." **The other returned the gesture, and then turned to Lex. She lowered her head, hoping that would signify respect, the elder rumbled, but made no move to threaten her, it appeared she'd gotten that much right. "Yuu sai yuu w'll ta'k tha hu-nt?"

She looked up again, this other elder's English was not half as good as Crusade's, but she could make it out, "Ye-yes sir." she said, the stumble in her voice made his eyes narrow, at least until he realized it was from pain at attempting to sit up.

"Raa'th." He said pointing to himself.

"Wrath." She repeated using the closest English word she could think of, Crusade's dictionary popped into her head, as well as his implication of the presence of another human. "I'm Lex." She introduced.

Wrath looked her over, sniffing the air and memorizing her scent. He turned back to Crusade with an unimpressed snarl, **"She will never last." **He snorted.

From his place on the bed, Scar growled a light protest, but did not argue against the elder's assessment, Crusade however placed a hand on Wrath's shoulder, **"That was what we thought of Fii'shur if you recall."**

At this Wrath's eyes softened and he took a quick gentler look at Lex before turning back to his friend, **"Well…maybe she stands…a **_**bit**_** of a chance." **He didn't elaborate and just left the room, Crusade growled to the youngsters and followed.

As soon as the adults were gone, the chattering got louder, she couldn't understand a word of what they were saying, but she heard her name mentioned a couple of times.

**"Sckeahr said we weren't going to eat her." **Glaive growled crossing his arms, trying to look threatening, but with his short stature and meager muscle build he only looked cuddly.

**"We aren't!"** Scar snarled emphasizing that this was the end of this; he chirped suddenly and pointed at the human, **"Lhrueckz**!**" **In turn he pointed to his companions, **"Dod'j…Buhr'nn."**

Lex understood the introduction and pointed to the correct Yautja as she repeated the names, "Dodge…Burn." She smiled as Glaive began jumping up and down excitedly.

The child pointed to himself and loudly announced **"Gluh'ave! Gluh'ave!" **He ran to her side and touched her arm, **"L…Lu…Lekz!" **

"You do a better job pronouncing my name than your brother does!" She laughed, and reached out to rub his head. Glaive jumped up on the bed with her, purring, chirping and clicking as he nuzzled her hand, making her giggle even more.

**"Gluh'ave!" **Scar snarled, **"Don't climb on her like that, she's still injured!"**

**"Awwww…" **Burn teased, **"Look, he cares so much about her!"**

** "She's my **_**friend**_**." **The youngblood insisted.

Dodge took up his twin's joke, **"He cares so much! Are you going be her mate Sckeahr?"**

The flesh on Scar's face brightened in a blush, turning it almost as luminescent as his blood, **"That's not what I-"**

Before he could finish the twins moved in on him, **"He cares so much, it's beautiful! We should hug him!" **One of them spoke the first part and the other finished, but when they spoke like that it was hard to discern which was which.

And then they hugged him.

**"Gahhh! Get off me! OW!" **The more he protested the more they seemed intent to hold him, until it finally became clear to the twins that they really were hurting him and pulled away. Finally able to breath Scar glared at his friends, **"You guys are jerks."** He declared.

Dodge shrugged, clearly they'd heard this many times, **"Hey, don't blame us, we were genetically doomed to be like this." **he said.

Burn backed him up, **"And we have the family history to prove it."**

Glaive piped up, **"Go eat a Zabin!" **

The twins were prepared to give a nasty comeback when the door opened once again and Crusade entered with a lightly embarrassed look on his face, followed by Wrath whose face shown with pride, and a third elder who's expression remained indifferent. Crusade ordered Glaive to his side. Since his youngest son was not supposed to be here, the boy was actually in a lot of trouble and Crusade should have took him with him when he left. Having left his son in the hospital made this twice now that he'd lost track of him, rather embarrassing for the chief elder.

Lex watched the third one she'd not met yet, she assumed he'd come for the same reason Wrath had, to observe and judge her. He too spoke English, still not as well as Crusade, but with half the difficulty of Wrath. "I am Jaev'len." He introduced, "Lhrueckz…" he had a kinder look in his eyes than either of the other elders as he looked her over. He stepped closer and stroked the mark.

"Uh… Hello Javelin…" she greeted, the number of Yautja examining her was making the woman uneasy, but Javelin gave a reassuring purr and she decided that she was more comfortable with them then anyone else thus far.

Meanwhile Wrath beamed at his two sons, **"Be proud!" **he announced **"The both of you have been selected for the next chiva!"**

The two howled excitedly and pounded a fist against their chest and shook each other's shoulder, the other Yautja present responded appropriately as well, and even Lex understood that good news had just been shared. Then Burn asked, **"Who is our other partner?"**

And the room fell silent again.

Javelin turned away from Lex and the three elders looked at each other, Wrath nodded from Crusade to Scar, the other elder shrugged, but neither said anything. It Javelin who finally answered, **"Dahrt…" **he'd kept his voice low, trying to keep Scar from overhearing, but the youngblood picked up his rival's name as clear as if he'd shouted it.

**"ARE YOU KIDDING!?!" **He protested, **"There's got to be some mistake, he can't be on a team with Dod'j and Buhr'nn!" **The twins too, argued against this lineup, but Scar was more zealous in his objection.

** "Ki'cte!" **His father snarled, **"The choice was not ours to make. Respect that."**

Scar grumbled angrily for a moment **"Ki'sei…"** he folded his arms and glowered, not looking the adults in the eyes.

Wrath shook his head and turned to the third elder, clearly wanting to change the subject now that it had taken a sour tone **"Jaev'len, the ooman. What do you think?" **

To Lex's surprise, Javelin spoke in English after he had been addressed, "Lhrueckz haz surviv'd de _Kainde Amedha Chiva_, it iz still tu url'y to tell, buht, wie hav had hur kin'd marc'd b'for," He paused a moment and his eye twinkled, "I 'ave fay'the in hur."

Lex blinked in astonishment at the accolade, but managed to find her tongue so she didn't just sit stupidly, "Thank you."

Javelin turned and nodded respectfully. Yeah, she definitely liked him the best.

Scar rumbled questioningly, Crusade quickly translated the other elder's assessment of his friend, earning Javelin a look of gratitude from the youngblood. Once again the conversation changed once again to the Yautja language and the topic of the next hunt; location, estimated time of arrival, and preparation plans, ignoring the continued disenchanted growls of the youngsters.

Dodge and Burn gave Scar a farewell and he wished them luck on their hunt (also a painful death for their third party member) and the elders too began to leave again, Crusade called to Glaive, the boy chirped walked at his father's side. At the door Glaive suddenly stopped and ran back to Lex. He patted her arm.

"N'dhi-ja…" He paused, trying to remember the earlier conversation because in the excitement he'd already forgotten her name. "N'dhi-ja Mei-jadhi!" he finally decided.

Scar turned bright green again **"G-Gluh'ave!"**

Lex wasn't sure what he'd said, and had no idea why Scar reacted that way, but she was sure that Glaive was trying to be nice, so she smiled and patted his head. "See you around squirt."

Glaive chirped happily and ran back to his father, Crusade rolled his eyes as the youngest of his sons approached and bopped him lightly on the head. Scar turned back to Lex and chittered something in his own language. From her spot on the bed, she could see in his eyes that he was embarrassed by his brother's choice of words, but she had no idea why.

"Its okay, it doesn't bother me." She said, the two languages were completely different, but tone remained the same. Scar nodded, getting the gist of her words and their meanings and lied back down from his sitting position, though he did not go to sleep. Instead he reached onto a stand near him to a knife and traced its edges with his claws. Lex lay back down as well, and recounted her introductions. _Glaive…Wrath…Dodge…Burn…Javelin…Crusade…Scar…_ There was a connection between the names of the Yautja, Crusade's dictionary, and the mysterious 'he' and 'others of her kind', she knew it. But what _sort _of connection? Was their another human on this ship? Were there more than one? Would she meet them?

These questions lead to others, and then more and finally sleep…

**Author's end note:** Please read character information under translation notes. Now I didn't introduce all of the OCs that will be popping up in this fic, but I figured anymore than five new ones (as well as brief mentions of a few others) right off the dot would be a little too much and result in head aches. Of course since it's a big ship with lots of occupants perhaps some of them will not know Scar or others, like** Dart** will not like him. So be prepared for all kinds of characters.

**Editor's note: **I really hate how the Yautja speak English… :(

**Paya- **The Yautja Warrior God, as it is used in the fic Scar is essentially saying "Good God, no!"

**Zabin-** Insect, essentially "Go eat a bug", didn't think I'd make a little child say something too vulgar did you?

**Chiva-** Trial or test

**Ki'cte- **Enough

**Ki'sei- **"I agree" or "I understand", in this context Scar is telling his father he understands that the choice to put his friends on a team with his rival is not theirs and nothing can be done about it, but he's saying it in a way that clearly shows disapproval.

**N'dhi-ja-** Good bye.

**Mei-jadhi- **Sister.

**Character notes**

**Glaive:** Scar's little brother isn't supposed to be on the ship at all and is actually in trouble for sneaking on, but by the time he was found the clan was too far from their home planet to turn around and drop him off, enjoy him while you can because he's only staying for a few chapters before he's sent home.

**Wrath: **Of the three elders that debated Lex's fate when they found her unconscious with Scar Wrath was the one who didn't want to bring her on board. He's an ass, but he'll grow on you.

**Dodge and Burn: **Like they said, they're genetically doomed to being jerks because they are Wrath's only sons and thus he pushes them harder then anyone else. They have a few sisters back on their home world, but they are the only boys.

**Javelin: **He's the Elder in the trio from chapter 6 who didn't make any arguments for or against bringing Lex aboard. He does, in this chapter show a liking to her, just to avoid any misconceptions about his attitude towards her, I'd like to tell you that relationship building between them is more of a father-daughter development rather than the romantic one between her and Scar.

**Dahrt: **Or "Dart". Is going to remain anonymous for a while, just know that he will be appearing in full character later and that he and Scar are like oil and water. They hate each other and will always hate each other, by the end of the fic, if I have any writing skills at all, you will hate him too.

**Female Yautja: **I made a brief mention of a female in a circle of males; she will be showing up again in the next chapter or so. She is Scar's sister, the males surrounding her are her other brothers and her mate. What she's doing in the hospital is a surprise.

**Fii'shur: **"Fisher" an anonymous human presence, he will be explained in either the next chapter or the one after that. Be not afraid, he poses absolutely no threat to Lex and Scar's relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **We're finally getting to a part where I have to actually make up details about the Yautja society, on a ship at least, I've been thinking and rethinking how to do it. I hope you like what I've come up with, I spent a lot of time considering how functional societies work and what makes them successful.

**Warning: **Xenomorphs, more in depth look at Javelin. Yautja with English dialogue (I know its hard to read, but bear with me its only for a little longer until Lex starts learning the language). Javelin is my studmuffin.

**Disclaimer:** Lex and Scar belong to The AVP owners, I sort of own Crusade (He's the elder in the end of the movie that gives Lex the spear), all other Predators are my own creations. Xeira belongs to my twin sister/editor.

Haven

Lex was showing some quick improvement. She wasn't sure how long she was in the hospital, or if the Predators kept time in days like humans did, so she simply kept time by 'sleeps'. In a few sleeps she was able to sit up completely and eventually stand. She still had trouble walking, and usually needed support of some kind.

Scar was released from the hospital before Lex was; which was good, because from the human's observations, her Predator friend did not like being confided to bed. Most of the time, if he wasn't asleep Scar was playing with his knife restlessly. Sharpening it, juggling it between his hands, it was only a matter of time before he started throwing it.

One thing Lex wasn't counting on when Scar left was how lonely it suddenly got. Even if they couldn't communicate, at least when Lex awoke with him in the hospital with her, there was a familiar face. But when he was gone, it almost felt like part of her was missing too. She was afraid to contemplate the deeper meanings of such feelings.

Especially when he came to visit.

It was almost a relief to see him. Once or twice she woke up with him sitting next to her as if he'd been there a while, waiting for her to wake up, but most of the time she was wide awake when he enter either accompanied by or followed shortly by Glaive.

He chittered to her, and made very bad attempts at English, most likely mimicked from what he'd heard Crusade, Javelin and Wrath say to her in the hospital. She appreciated it, and attempted some of his language.

**"****Gkaun-yte"** he'd say. "Hal'oh Lehkz" After Glaive had said her name; it appeared to be Scar's goal to learn to pronounce it correctly. He was getting closer

"Guh-khan-yeeteh" she'd repeat, he'd trill in amusement, and she'd laugh, knowing how stupid she probably sounded. "Hello Scar."

During one of his visits, a rush of Predators ran through carrying a wounded warrior. Dodge and Burn followed, bearing fresh marks. They stopped next to Scar, teasing him briefly for visiting his 'future mate' before Scar changed the subject, asking about the injured Yautja.

**"Dahrt had a run in with five hard meats and refused to let us help him."** Burn explained.

Scar looked up expectantly, his eyes twinkling mischievously,** "Is he dead?"** He asked, not even trying to hide his hope. In reply Dodge snorted. Scar's mandibles tensed **"Son of a bad blood..." **He cursed.

**"You know he wouldn't hate you so much if you didn't rub that in all the time." **Burn said.

**"I **_**don't**_** rub it in all the time. And for the record, I had no problems with him until he started on me." **Scar snarled

Dodge prepared a comment, but an older warrior called him over, assigning him a doctor to apprentice to. Burn probably would have continued as well if Wrath had not appeared in the doorway with another Yautja at his side.

Scar stayed with Lex for a little while before he stood and growled **"N'dhi-ja Lehkz."**

"Ne dee-jah, Scar."

He stood and left. As he exited the hospital, Javelin entered. The elder too, came to visit her on occasion, asking how she felt and when she started trying to walk, he'd brought her some clothes, leather-like material that covered her only slightly better then her underwear, but was apparently more appropriate then what she already had. The outfit consisted of a tube top like shirt which completely hid her breasts, shorts that reached down her thigh just passed her fingertips, leggings and fingerless gloves.

"Kru'saad saiz yuu must see de shipp." He said. "Cuhm."

Lex stared at him a moment, "A tour?" she asked, she could barely walk across the room, and Crusade wanted her to see the whole ship? Javelin nodded and offered his arm as support. Lex slowly got to her feet. She hadn't left the hospital, so she felt a little embarrassed to be wandering around with so much skin showing.

She was put at ease, however, after they entered the hall and she saw that when they weren't in their armor the Yautja dressed in less than what she currently wore. The eyes staring at her showed simple curiosity at the creature limping at their elder's side. For the first time Lex wondered how many of them had actually seen a human before. Most of the observers lost interest quickly and returned to their previous work, but others still examined her carefully, or at least until Javelin snarled a warning at them.

The first stop on the tour was a large trophy case filled with the yellowed skulls of hundreds of creatures from all across the universe. They must have been in this case for centuries, maybe more. Some were familiar enough in their structure Lex could guess what type of animal they had been in life, others she didn't even want to begin to contemplate what they'd looked like. One skull in particular caught her eyes. It was a huge skull belonging to a hard meat queen. Below the skull was a plaque with an inscription in the Yautja's language.

"Dese sk-ullz b-long'd tu de graat G'r'aal de fo-nd'r ov our tri'b..." Javelin explained, "Ledge'nd saiz dat 'e kil'd dis _Kainde Amedha _cwene ol on 'is own."

Lex stared at the skull nodding in understanding. She remembered the alien queen she and Scar had fought; the creature had almost killed them. She was much faster, stronger, smarter and all around more dangerous than her children. Lex had heard that to kill one usually took an entire clan. If this G'r'aal had killed one by himself, then it was no wonder he was able to start a clan, and that his trophy case was an important part of the clan's history.

Silently she added to herself a mental note that G'r'aal did not have a name that sounded like a recognizable English word.

They moved on. Javelin had to keep barking for Yautja to move out of their way, and stop staring at Lex. The two entered an elevator, Javelin pushed some buttons and the human felt them descend, when the doors opened he tugged her forward, but Lex asked to rest a moment, the ride had made her nauseous.

Finally the world settled back into place and she gave him the signal to continue. Their next stop was a room that Javelin opened the door to, but did not enter. She understood why immediately, from within heat billowed toward them, making her skin boil, even from this distance. The human peered inside. Fires burned, machines bellowed, and Yautja stood over smoldering metal, bashing tools and shaping the materials into usable instruments.

"De for'j." Javelin said.

"Blacksmiths…" Lex whispered, "They're blacksmiths."

Javelin nodded, "Dis is whea'r wep'uns ahr for-m'd. Yuu hav met Sckeahr's fre-nd, Buhr'nn, yus?" Lex nodded, " 'e az want'd tu work 'ere sinze ch'ld-huud."

She cocked her head, "Is that so?" The elder nodded, and began to pull away from the forge, as he was shutting the door Lex heard a piercing roar of pain, but was only able to catch a glimpse of the source as the door shut. Inside one of the Yautja had gotten too close to the flames, and they were now feeding on the flesh of his arm. She hoped that the Predator didn't get too badly hurt.

"Du not feer,Dese thinz happ-n free-kwent'lee." Her companion assured, he pushed her across the hall to a room filled wall to wall with weapons "Dis iz de Arm-or'ie." Lex marveled at the room from the doorway for a moment before Javelin pushed her gently forward, encouraging her to take a look around.

She took slow steps, occasionally the woman picked up one of the many weapons, carefully examining it. She remembered that once she was well enough, she would be expected to learn how to use these weapons. Lex's eyebrows furrowed and she shivered at the thought, but she'd accepted the trial, so she took second looks at the weapons, trying to determine which ones she'd prefer to use. At last Javelin took her arm again and they headed back to the hall.

He led her away, stopping next at a room on the same level, but across the ship. "De trane'ng arina." The elder told her. Inside there were Yautja, marked and unmarked alike, practicing with the weapons she had seen in the armory. Youngbloods and Jehdin battled each other in gladiatorial manner, testing the strength of the unmarked clansmen before their hard meat trial.

One Yautja turned away from an intense fight and noticed them at the door. It was Scar, **"Lehkz!" **He waved.

She smiled and waved back. Scar trotted over to them, back in his armor, and holding his spear, which she'd learned was called a Ki'cti-pa or Combi-stick, Lex was reminded of when they'd first met face to face in the pyramid. He looked just as dangerous as he had in that first instant, but as she looked at them Lex realized there was also an strange excitement within her at the sight of the mesh and metal that had not existed back them

**"****Gkaun-yte." **He greeted them both, bowing his head to the elder and shaking her shoulder. Lex and Javelin returned the greeting; Scar gave his attention to the elder, making a quizzical purr, followed by a series of clicks and chirps and a twinkling in his eyes that informed Lex that Scar was making a request to the elder. Her heart skipped a beat.

Javelin shook his head and rumbled lowly. Scar's eyes and shoulders dropped disappointedly, he turned to Lex and brushed a claw across her cheek growling dejectedly. Javelin growled again, Scar's eyes lit up again, this time he shook Lex's shoulder more vigorously before turning away and returning to the arena.

Lex felt her face get hot and turned to Javelin, "W-what was that about?" she asked, clasping her side, pretending that the stutter in her voice was from slight pain.

The elder trilled in amusement, "E waz cure-e-us a-bout wat we were do'ng." He trilled some more, "E want'd yuu tu wat-ch 'im fie-t ay dule."

Lex's face got hotter, "Wh…Why can't I…um…watch this, uh, duel?"

Javelin's mandibles twitched as he chuckled, "We sti-l ave mu'ch ov de ship tu toor." He explained, as he led her away from the training room, away from Scar, back towards the elevator. Lex was loathed to enter it again, but Javelin tugged her in. The descent was slower; the silence was a little awkward as Lex tried to will her face to return to its normal temperature. Suddenly Javelin nudged her gently. "I told 'im yuu'd be bak tu sie 'im fie-t sum odur tim-e."

_Thank you Javelin, my face is now burning, and my heart is thumping like crazy_.Lex let her inner voice carry on, but she didn't listen to it, instead concentrated on keeping the world in focus as the two stepped off the elevator once again.

"De com-unin-tie lev'ul."

This floor was filled with Yautja, hustling in every direction. Some went to elevators to higher levels, while others went further down. They entered and exited small rooms which Lex realized were personal quarters. Large doors stood at the end of the hall, and entrance of a great auditorium where the Elders gathered the clan for important need-to-know news.

In another direction, there was a mess hall. From there, Lex also noted a storage room where fruits, vegetables and meats were kept cool. Javelin urged her forward, leading her to one of the rooms for personal use among the warriors. He opened the door, there was a cot against the back wall, and an empty trophy case, but other than that the room was completely empty.

Lex looked at Javelin, wanting to ask the purpose of showing her this, but the elder spoke first, almost as if he'd read her thoughts. "Dis rume b-long'd to a Jehdin that did not sur-vive 'is Kainde Amedha Chiva," he explained, "Wen yuu leev de hos'pital, yuu will be mov'd heer."

Lex looked back into the room surprised. Of course, she realized, she couldn't stay in the hospital forever, eventually she would have to leave but…She hadn't really expected to get her own room, maybe a storage unit that had no current use, but her _own_ room? "Th-Thank you." She stuttered.

Javelin pattered her shoulder, "Iit waz Kru'saad's idea. Cuhm now, still mach moor tu sie." He told her, She was lead past the mess hall to another set of large doors which Javelin opened, revealing a room full of shelves that held book-like items, "De ar-kaivz; dis iz whea'r de ledge'ndz are khept."

In his visits, Javelin had mentioned the archives and the legends. Lex remembered what he'd said, "It's the dream of every Predator to be written into these legends. Right?" The elder nodded, "I guess that should be my goal then too, huh?"

"Yuu ahr al-red-ie, well ahn yur wait tu b-cuhm'ng a ledg'nd," Javelin clicked, "there haz naut bin a fii-male ooman warrior ever, and yuu are de first ooman tu bie marc'd sin-ce Fii'shur."

"Fisher?" Lex had heard that name used a few times, but she'd thought it was another Predator with his name taken from Crusade's dictionary. Her heart began to race. Fisher was human?

**"Ro'c!" **Javelin barked. From behind a shelf a Yautja, even older then he, Crusade, and Wrath, appeared, a questioning trill answered. **"Fii'shur." **Javelin chirped, Rock, the archivist, bowed his head and vanished deeper into the room, returning moments later with one of the books in his claws, holding it out for Javelin to take.

The elder nodded his respects and opened the book, which was more like a computer then a book really. He pressed the blank surface, red codes of the Yautja alphabet appeared. Javelin snorted and scrolled down until found what he was looking for. "Fii'shur." He repeated holding it out for Lex to see.

She looked, next to the text she could not read, there was a picture. In it she recognized much younger versions of Crusade, Wrath and Javelin, along with five other Yautja she could not name, and in the center of the group was another man clad in armor.

"Fisher." She whispered.

He was short compared to his Predator companions, but he was still a good foot taller than Sebastian had been. He had peach skin that had been tanned gold by the sun, red hair that had been braided and styled to match the others and a short beard, also braided in a manner that reminded Lex of the character from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. He had been trained by his comrades, had the same fierce look of a hunter in his green eyes, and nicely toned muscles.

Lex looked at Javelin, "Where is he?"

The elder didn't reply right away, but lowered his head sadly for a moment, "'e proov'd 'imcelf wor-th'ie ov 'is marc, but…'e diy'd, not long aft'r…"

Lex stared at him a moment, then looked back at the man in the picture. He looked so strong and passionate about his new life. If he died not long after proving his worth as a hunter, what chance did she have?

Javelin took hold of the book, shut it off gently, calling Rock back over to return it to its shelf, and led her back out. He seemed out of it suddenly, Fisher must have been good friends with the hunters in the photograph. Lex wondered for a moment if, say she didn't last any longer than Fisher, would she be missed as much. Javelin said something suddenly.

"I'm sorry," she said, "What?"

"One laas-t floo'r." He repeated, changing the subject.

They were in the elevator again. Standing and walking was doing her a lot of good, Lex realized, the elevator wasn't bothering her as much as it had the first time. When it opened again, Lex stepped out, and took a quick look around. There was a large glass window to the right which revealed a room full of exotic plants and creatures. A Predator was in the room as well, stalking an animal about the size of a big dog.

To the left was a white room, filled with alien equipment, and more Yautja using the tools on the tables to cut open dead creatures, take small samples and move them under apparatuses that she concluded were microscopes of some kind. Lex needed no explanation for this floor.

"The science wing." She said.

It was starting to make sense now. Not all Jehdin continued to become hunters after receiving their marks. There were all kinds of professions they could choose from, Burn had wanted to become a blacksmith, and earlier she had seen Dodge called over to one of the doctors, he was following a medical path, but all were warriors. That was why they all took the hard meat trial, to have as many warriors as possible, in case of a war.

The scientist on this level studied creatures and plant life the hunters brought back, researching for medical advancements among other things. Javelin pulled her forward, letting her see more of the science wing. There were many rooms with captive animals being studied and tested, calling to mind for Lex how Sebastian had said humans once worshiped the Predators as Gods, and how mankind to experimented on animals.

They turned a corner, Lex jumped and gasped at the sight of a facehugger. Javelin trilled in amusement, making the woman take a second look. It was in a container, floating in a liquid apparently in a comma-like state. There were several containers with as many facehuggers, one of the scientists approached a tube and pulled one of them out, stabbing it with a syringe to ensure is would stay unconscious. The Predator laid it across a table and pulled a ceremonial dagger from his thigh, cutting a small piece of the creature off and dripping the acidic blood onto a piece of metal.

The acid melted right through it. The scientist snorted and pushed it away, pulling another metal forward and repeating the process. Trying to find a metal more resistant to the creature's blood then the kind they used to make their armor.

Javelin tugged her arm, "I want tu sho yuu sum-th-ng." He said pulling her to a darker corner of the labs, to a door with a coded lock.

The elder pressed a few buttons and growled to confirm his identity to the computer, the door slid open to reveal another door which too opened, and entered the room. Lex hesitated a moment before following. The room beyond was under maximum security or something, and the human wasn't sure she wanted to know why, but Javelin called her forward and Lex limped toward him. He took her arm and led her through the darkness into the heart of the room where she began to identify red beams of light as high power cages. Something moved within them.

At first Lex only saw one alien queen, but then it became clear that there were two. Lex gasped slightly, the larger of the two queens…she didn't know how, but she _recognized_ the queen. It was the same one she had Scar had fought after they'd escape the pyramid. The queen looked up suddenly and snarled. Lex backed up, the queen snarled louder, then let loose a piercing shriek.

Looks like Lex wasn't the only one who remembered the other.

The larger queen roared loudly and charged at her cage, rushing violently towards the human hunter who had killed her children and led to her capture. Lex gasped and ducked behind Javelin. Hearing her companion's roar, the smaller queen started up from insider her cage, roaring almost excitedly at the commotion. Lex was ready to make a break for the door when a third, even louder roar sounded, silencing the other two.

A third queen, even larger than Lex's, rose from the ground further back in the third impoundment. Marveling that this queen's size, the human wondered how she could possibly have _not_ seen her, she was huge! The smallest alien backed down immediately, the middle one snarled at the larger one and shrieked again. The third queen roared again, rushing forward and throwing her massive body at the beams between their cages. Lex's queen submitted, bowing before the larger one and backing away. The large queen snarled a warning before returning to the corner from where she had originated, and laid back down.

As the giant queen did so, Lex realized why she hadn't seen her at first. The big alien was not only bigger than the other two, but also duller, more grey than black, and when she curled up on the floor, the queen looked like nothing more than a large bump in the floor. Lex stared a moment wondering why Javelin had wanted to show her this, the elder moved away from her suddenly, and approached the alien's cage.

An opening appeared at the edge of the cage, allowing him in. From their cages, the other two queens started to snarl, but the third looked up again and hissed as if to say "Shut up!" and they silenced again. She then took notice of the approaching Yautja. Javelin continued toward her, the queen hissed and thumped her large tail against the ground once in warning, the elder did not even slow down. Lex's jaw dropped as Javelin stepped toward the large queen. Was he _insane_?

The queen's double jaw lashed out, snapping in his direction. Her tail flung out suddenly, Lex yelped, shutting her eyes and waiting for Javelin's pained roar. She opened her eyes again when it didn't come, and saw that the spear-like tail had not hit Javelin, but stuck the floor a few feet to his left, the queen lifted it free pulling back, ready to strike again. The Yautja tensed, but did not turn.

"Javelin!" Lex shouted, "Get out of there!"

He didn't listen, the queen stuck out with her tail, Lex was sure this time he would be impaled, but at the last possible moment Javelin dived and rolled away from the spot the queen hit. The tail pulled back and stuck again, following his trail, chasing him closer and closer to its owner's claws. Something wasn't right; Lex knew that, Javelin was not, to her knowledge, suicidal, and from what she knew of these creatures, the aliens were much better at aiming their tails, even with moving targets. Then it dawned on her.

The alien queen was missing on purpose.

With Javelin finally within range, the queen swiped at him with her claws. Javelin leapt, dodging the assault with grace and agility that Lex had learned the Predators were capable of, but was still surprised by. In the air, Javelin did a sort of somersault, and landed perfectly on his feet directly in front of the alien's jaws.

For a moment neither moved. Time stood still as the two species looked each other face to face. They were two veterans on a primeval battlefield; the first one to move could be making their last. Lex watched in as intense silence as they stared each other down. It was then that Lex realized how right she was about them being veterans. Javelin was one of the elders of his tribe, older enough to have the wisdom of many hunts, and this queen (Lex noted her large size and dull grey coloring again) must have been old for her species as well.

Then Javelin reached forward. Lex was sure the queen would snap his arms off, but to her surprise, the alien nudged her jaws forward to meet Javelin. Numb with shock, the human stared dumbly as the Yautja _petted_ the giant queen. She shook her head after a moment and limped toward the entrance. She stepped through and approached the two of them, not believing what she was seeing.

Suddenly the queen looked up and began to snarl. Her tail raised ready to strike, Javelin turned around and barked, "Git out! Rhun! Now!" Lex didn't need to be told twice, a moment later the queen's tail struck _exactly_ where she had stood. The alien let loose an angry, but confused roar, completely baffled by the presence of this new creature. Javelin backed away from the enraged alien, and made a break for the exit. The queen roared again and lashed out at him, narrowly missing this time.

Outside the cage, Javelin set up the lock again, the old queen had either calmed or exhausted herself, either way she laid back down and fell still. Lex turned to Javelin, her eyes wide with alarm. "What was _that_?" She demanded.

Javelin trilled, "Xeira playe-f'ul to-day."

"Xeira?" She repeated looking at the queen, "She has a name?" the Yautja nodded, Lex turned her gaze to the other queens, "And the others?"

"H'ko, on'lee Xeira," Javelin replied, Xeira looked up hearing her name and thumped her tail against the ground and gave a hiss.

"You're taming her?" Lex asked.

"H'ko! Not taam, _nevah_ tame…" he answered "Buht…Shii iz not liek de odurz, I simp'lee trii tu undah-staund."

"How so?"

Javelin pulled up his wrist console, punching a few buttons and a small hologram appeared over his computer. The image displayed was a red-orange planet, "Xeira waz one-c hel-d un dis planit as dat one," he said indicating the middle sized queen, "waz ke-pt un yurz. Shii tuu es-kayp't 'er prii-zon. We los't haf de clann triing tu cat'ch 'er, buht iit waz mai blay'd dat sub'dood 'er. De blo dis-abe-l'd 'er re-pro'duct-ive sys'tem, leev'in er use-less for de Chiva."

"So why keep her?"

Javelin did not answer her, but instead chose to continue his narrative. "For a long tim-e, shii jus exis-t'd down heer. Den I…" He looked down at the ground as if ashamed, "…I can'not pro'duce he'irz maiself, so I…"

"Connected with her?"

Javelin nodded, "Iit tuuk man'ie at'em-pts, buht ev'n'chal'ie shii ahlow'd me tu visit 'er, we've reech'd an undah-staundm'ent. Buht on'lee wen shii wantz tuu undah-staund."

"I see…" Lex muttered looking back at Xeira.

"Shii sma'rt dou Shii knowz de na-me giv'n tu her." Javelin said, as if defending the alien from some unspoken insult, "Shii knowz big bi'tch tuu." Xeira looked up at the words 'big bitch'; and snarled, "Shii doesn't liek be'ing call'd dat.""

She thought about the similarities between to two of them. To her at least, they were both alien, killing was part of their lifestyle. Both Javelin and Xeira still had fight in them, but were past the primes of their lives, and now she learned neither of them would ever have children, and so they had come to develop sympathy of sorts toward the other.

The locked doors suddenly opened. Scientists holding cannons stepped into the room, followed by Wrath. The elder snarled something to the other, Javelin nodded and moved back to Xeira's cage, calling the queen's name and beckoning her out. Lex looked at Wrath. "What's he doing?"

Wrath turned to her as if acknowledging her presence for the first time, "Tye'm for bi-g bi'chz daylee tes't." Xeira snarled again, Javelin growled, trying to calm the queen and coax her into the open.

The Lex understood why Xeira was being kept here if she could no longer lay eggs for the hunt, "You're studying her."

"Ownlee so for bettah fite a-gainst de Kainde Ahmendha." Wrath replied as he watched Javelin approach with the queen following. **"Now." ** He told the scientist when Xeira was out of the cage and within range. Immediately they raised their cannon, tranquilizers actually, and fired at the giant queen.

Xeira shrieked in surprise, but was only able to thrash around for a mere moment before the drugs pumped through her body and paralyzed her. She dropped to the ground, still conscious and growling, but unable to move. Javelin stepped close to her again and stroked her crest, almost apologetically and chirped at her.

A scientist pushed a button on the wall and the platform which Xeira had landed on began to rise pulling her up towards a hanger above her cage where a transport was waiting to take her to a lab for study.

Lex felt a hand tap her shoulder; she turned to be face to face with Wrath, "Yor tur'n." he said pushing her towards an elevator, much smaller then the public elevators.

"What?" she demanded, "You're studying me now too?"

Wrath's mandibles twitched in what could be called a smirk, "Inn ah mahnnah." He grumbled smugly.

This elevator moved much faster than the others, Lex was sure she was going to hurl when it opened again and Wrath led her out. A scientist was waiting, he growled to Wrath, and he translated for the human, "S'it hier, teh tes'tz beg-in short-lii."

Lex did as she was told. The Yautja chittered to each other, but there was no more translating. Large doors on the other side of the room slid open, more scientists entered, dragging Xeira, who was strapped down, on a transport behind them. The first scientist greeted them, Wrath clicked curiously. Whatever they were saying, Lex was sure she wasn't going to like it. Then suddenly Wrath pointed to the door and all the Predators headed towards it, leaving Lex alone with the alien queen.

Things were silent for several moments. The human's heart raced wildly at the thought of being stuck in this room, unarmed with the old, slightly sedated, but still dangerous alien. She was comforted slightly by the restraints, but Lex really hoped Wrath would return with some sort of guard to make sure the queen didn't try to hurt her.

Xeira's tail waved behind her large body. It was strapped down as well so she couldn't lash out with it. Lex got the feeling Xeira was just as wary of Lex as the human was of her. Finally the silence was too much for her and Lex let loose an audible sigh, "Well Xeira, looks like we're lab partners now, huh?"

At the sound of her name Xeira looked up slightly and hissed. It wasn't a threatening hiss, but it certainly wasn't friendly either. Lex chuckled quietly and started to wonder what kind of tests they would be subjected to shortly.

**Author's end note:** Ending it here just cause I'm a little tired of writing, the test won't be exactly relevant for another chapter or so, but keep them in mind. Until next chapter, Zaerith out.

**Editor's note:** If you had trouble with some of the Yautja English, don't worry, in case you didn't see Zaerith's note from above within a few more chapters it will be gone and my job will be that much easier. As for Xeira and the Aliens, this is of course still Alien versus Predator so we wanted to bring in a few queens, Xeira is my personal character so she will reappear sometimes throughout the story.

**Gkaun-yte**- Greetings, hello

**N'dhi-ja**- Farewell, good-bye

**H'ko **- no, negative


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking around for yet another chapter of total non-action. Sorry, but if I don't get a few things written here first, a few things won't make since later on, I don't like having to make my readers think "WTF, when did this happen?" or "Whoa dar, who iz dis an whad dey do to Lex?". My goal? Not have Lex become some macho super woman she-Pred in two chapters; sure she's going to have changed a lot when the story is over, but still recognizable as the same _human_ to be taken onto the Predator ship and given the choice to become the hunter or hunted. Let me thank you all for understanding and appreciating.

**Warning: **Attempted English by Preds, the purpose of Scar's sister revealed, more of Scar's family introduced, Lex moves, figurative language is beyond the Yautja. More implied Lex/Scar at the end. I know, I'm always "implying", but the story wouldn't be half as intriguing if I suddenly stuck them in a room together and had them have sex, would it?

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OCs. Since stories where Lex joins Scar's clan have been done multiple times, I can't exactly say I own the idea, but all plot twists are my own inspirations, or ideas submitted by my twin.

Haven

The tests had been pretty simple really, the Yautja had her hearing checked, visual capacities tested, her sense smell analyzed, the Predators also lowered and raised the temperature in the room to see what heat conditions she could handle. They gave her several types of metal armor that was much too big and had her try them on; the human could only conclude this text was to see what kinds of material would be too heavy for her.

But Lex wasn't explained their purposes so she was escorted from the lab unsatisfied and confused. That had been several sleeps ago. She could now successfully walk on her own without aid or pain, and Crusade decided it was time for her to be moved to her new chambers. Before she did, however, the elder met her in the hospital dragging a container behind him.

Lex waved at Glaive as the little one ran to hug her legs, but before he reached her Crusade pulled back on a rope tied around his son's waist and pulled him back. She'd learned that Glaive was always running off and Crusade had been force to put him on this 'leash' so he could keep him out of trouble. _Genius_.

"What's that?" She asked indicating the box.

"Yewr per'sonl items." Crusade replied, opening the lid and pushing it towards her.

She was about to ask what he meant when she glanced into it, "Oh wow…" she breathed reaching in and pulling out the alien head shield Scar had fashioned for her in the pyramid back on Earth. Also in the box was the tail-spear, the harpoon she'd picked up and hurled at the queen she and Scar had faced, her tattered red clothes from before she had been taken aboard the Predator ship, and her backpack with its collection of miscellaneous items scattered across the bottom of the container, "You kept these for me?" she asked looking back up at him.

Crusade shrugged, "We didt nho what yew want'd to keip or not," he explained, "we left it fur yew to chuse."

Lex nodded in appreciation, "Thank you sir." She turned her attention to the things in the container. She was definitely keeping the weapons Scar had made for her; they had a subconscious special meaning for her that she would someday contemplate, but not now. Her clothes were dirty, torn, and melted, not worth keeping, she took them out and placed them on the counter. She had no idea what she would use the backpack for but thought she should keep it anyway.

As for the contents, she picked up one item after another. She'd barely used her flashlight in the pyramid so it was still useable if she ever found a need for it. Considering her compass probably wouldn't be as effective on other planets as it would be on Earth she decided to discard it as well.

Her hand brushed the Pepsi-Cola trinket that she had picked up after Sebastian had been taken by the aliens, she felt stupid suddenly for forgetting about it and not giving it back to the Italian when she'd had the chance. She closed her fingers around it; Crusade had explained to her that their scouts had not seen any other survivors before the humans had started approaching. It was possible that he was still alive on Earth, but she probably would never get the chance to return this to him.

Her heart all but stopped at the sight of her emergency rations. Lex had no idea how long ago she'd packed them or if they were still good, but even if she had grown a taste for the strange cuisine provided by the hospital it was still tempting to tear open a nutrient bar and chow down.

A sudden roar from another part of the hospital stole her attention, making her jump. Crusade looked in the direction the roar had come from, a doctor rushed toward them giving an urgent growl. Crusade gave a quick nod and dragged Glaive with him towards the source of the roaring.

The doctor continued towards the door and vanished into the halls, several minutes later he reappeared with several males following, Scar among them. All but one of them shared the distinctive flesh color and amber eyes. The other was a brown shade, with darker brown and orange markings and that reminded Lex of the stripes across the face of a tiger. They followed in the direction Crusade and Glaive had gone. The roars of pain continued for a while.

Then suddenly things were silent.

Lex stayed where she was, unsure at all of what was going on. Cautiously, she headed towards the group of Predators, her heart thudded in her chest. There was movement at the end of a hallway, following it Lex found the group with Scar. She'd never been in this part of the hospital. She stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude if this was something personal.

Crusade noticed, his glance caught the attention of the others, Glaive clapped happily calling her name excitedly and attempted again to reach her for a hug, and again being pulled back by his father. Scar chirped and approached her, chittering enthusiastically. A bark turned the warriors' attentions away from her. Lex heard a very small clicking, and gentle purring. The males moved aside revealing what had drawn them here.

It was a Yautja female, notable by the breasts and a crest upon her brow unlike the males. She purred lovingly, holding a small bundle in her arms. The other male, the tiger faced one sat next to her, cooing with her, the clicking sound Lex heard appeared to be coming from the bundle. The female looked up, chirping and inviting the others to come see one at a time.

Lex stayed in the doorway. The warriors took turns looking at female and the little creature in her arms. At last they all moved away, Crusade's eyes sparkled with pride, he began growling, but was interrupted by the higher bark of the woman. She turned and looked directly at Lex, their eyes met, and she purred, beckoning her towards her. The human hesitated a moment, Scar took her wrist and pulled her forward. Lex approached, the Yautja women held the bundle out for her to see.

Lex's eyes softened fondly at the sight of the infant. A girl, from the looks of things, the pup opened her tiny eyes and squeaked. Her mother pushed her closer; Lex took hold of the baby. She was so light and small. Lex smiled, "She's beautiful." She said tenderly looking back at the parents. The little girl began squealing, and the human handed her gently back to her mother. She glanced around at the Predators around her, it was amazing, she thought, how such a tiny helpless thing could grow into such big and powerful creatures.

Life is full of wonders.

Scar touched her arm purring and pointed to the mother, **"Dyce."** He introduced, and then pointed to the father, **"Phy'r"**

"My dot'ur," Crusade clarified stepping forward, "and her mate."

**"I'm an uncle!" **Glaive chirped.

His siblings trilled, **"You're not old enough to be **_**anything**_**."** One teased Glaive crossed his arms and snarled in a pout.

Scar pointed to his two older brothers. **"Rye'z, Sai-th," **he growled, and then he clasped her shoulder, **"Lehkz."**

The family looked at her, clicking and purring, deciding what they thought of her. Dice chirped, her mate, Fire, growled for a moment, but gave a sort of approving nod. Rise snorted dismissively, and Scythe just ignored her Scar snarled at them angrily. Crusade translated.

"Dyce liiks yew." he told her, "She liiks evry'wun. Phy'r… sais 'e wil decide lat'r if yew ahrwor'th keipin'g. Rye'z thinkz yew wil die shortly, Sai-th won't evn ac-knowl'edge yewr exist'ince."

_Boy, Scar has one heck of a supportive family…_ Lex thought. The only ones that immediately liked her were the proud mother who was a bit of an airhead that 'likes everyone', and the little brother who was fascinated by her. The other boys all seemed to think she was just a waste of space. Even Crusade seemed to doubt her abilities. Now more then ever, Lex wanted to learn the ways of the Yautja, if only to prove that she was more than a lucky soft meat.

Scar held her shoulder, he and Javelin were the only ones who appeared to truly believe she could amount to anything in their culture. At least she had them. Without thinking about it she leaned closer to Scar, thankful for his faith in her.

She felt him move closer as well.

Crusade snarled at his sons, **"You should show some respect." **He told them, **"Sckeahr is not brainless, he knows that the mark is not to be used lightly." **He eyed his son cautiously,** "The ooman must have done **_**something**_** to earn it."**

Scar's brother looked at him expectantly, he had not given full details on _why_ he had blooded her, **'She saved my life." **He confessed.

They stared at him, and then glanced at Lex and back to him. Their father grumbled something under his breath, and looked at Scar, **"Saved your life?" **he repeated.

The youngblood nodded, **"If she had not knocked one of the hard meats off me, I would be dead."**

The brothers all looked at each other. **"Well…" **Scythe said, acknowledging Lex for the first time, "**That changes things…A **_**little**_**." **The oldest still didn't think much of his younger brother's friend, but he understood that his father was right, especially now knowing that Scar could have been killed without her.

Rise snorted again, he still thought she would die, but made no further comment. Fire nodded again, but said nothing, his eyes showed a bit more respect. Dice chirped appreciatively and bowed her head towards the human who saved her little brother on the blue planet. Crusade also nodded toward her with a little more respect, but thought perhaps now would be a good time for them to leave. Lex still needed to get moved into her room, and the plans for her training to be discussed.

He escorted her out, Scar followed. Lex took hold of the container, telling Crusade that the things she removed were things she was not going to keep and asking what she should do with them. Crusade picked them up and dumped them into another container, informing her that they would be destroyed since they were of no use. Finally they set out towards the community level. They met Wrath and Javelin on the way, they asked about the hospital and congratulated Crusade on his first grandchild and asked for him to pass it on to the mother.

At last they reached Lex's room. She took a step in, still very grateful for it, the elders took a moment to decide who would tell her what the plans were. Wrath called to her. "Yor trane'ng begin tom-arow," he said, "Yoo wil be redie, yes?"

Lex nodded, "I guess." She said, but there was one question she needed to ask, "I don't have any idea how to use your weapons, will I have an instructor or something?"

Wrath and Javelin looked at Crusade with amused glimmers in their eyes. "Sckeahr haz…" he hesitated about saying this, as if the words were going to leave some horrible taste in his mouth, "…_Vol'n'tear'd_ to trane yew." Scar chirped looking at Lex, she smiled. She hadn't been expecting that, but she was grateful to him, "'E also…" Crusade continued, and paused still not wanting to say what was next, "Wantz yew to lern yewr lan-gu-age."

Lex contemplated this. Scar was to teach her how to use their weapons, and in turn she would teach him how to speak English. "Want to kill two birds with one stone, eh?"

The elders looked at her as if she'd insulted them; Wrath grumbled menacingly at her, Javelin shook his head and Crusade said "There wil be no kil'ng ov birdz in'volv'd," He stressed, "An' we most cert'n'lee, would not uze stownz!"  
Instantly Lex knew they'd misinterpreted her words, "No! That's not what that means!" She said, "Uh…Basically, I just said, we were going to do two things at the same time."

"Buht what doo birdz 'av to doo with dat?" Crusade asked.

"It's a metaphor," she explained, "Figurative language."

"Ahhh... I sie." Javelin purred, but it was clear from his expression that he did _not_ see.

Lex decided that it was time to change the subject. "So…Are there any rules about the community level, or curfews I should know?" she asked

This was a good thing to bring up; the elders took turns explaining that there was no real night or day in space. If you were tired, you went to bed; if you get hungry you could go to the food storage and take some rations to prepare for yourself. The training arena was always open since there was somebody awake at all times. The only real rule was that the private chambers were _private_ and no one could enter another warrior's room unless invited.

After this was explained the elders were approached by a younger Yautja, and asked for some help, the three of them left with him privately discussing the impossibility of being able to actually kill two birds with the same stone.

Lex was left in her room with Scar in the door way. "Lehkz." He beckoned her toward him and took her by the wrist. He led her down the hall to another room, his room, and opened the door, inviting her in. Lex's face warmed suddenly as she entered. Scar went over to his trophy case, which already had a few skulls in it, but he pushed a button below it which opened up a drawer in the wall. He reached inside and fished through it before pulling something out and returning to her. "Fu'r… yuo." He said using the little English he knew cautiously, trying his best to pronounce the foreign words correctly.

He placed it in her hands, it was a knife. The blade appeared to be made of bone, rather than metal, its hilt was black, decorated with gold designs and gems of multiple colors. It was beautiful. She examined it, it was heavy enough that she had to put a little strength in her grip to hold it up, but light enough that if she needed to use it she could make quick stabs and slices. "Thank you." She said.

They stood unmoving and unspeaking for a moment or two before Scar stepped for ward and put an arm around her and moved his face close to hers, brushing his mandibles gently across her forehead. Lex didn't have anytime to react before Scar stepped away again, and nodded towards the door, telling her she could leave anytime she wanted. She stayed a moment looking him in the eyes, noting the complete unconditional adoration in them.

Her face, already warmed, got hotter and she turned away, walking out, back to her room. The human didn't know what just happened, but she knew Scar had shown a lot of respect for her up to this point, friendship was undeniable. But was that all, he felt toward her? All she felt toward him?

Reaching her room Lex shut the door and took another look at the knife Scar had given her. Suddenly she was rather nervous about training with him.

**Author's end note: **I bet you are all wondering why I chose to suddenly drop the bomb of Scar's sister being pregnant, right. The same reason I put Glaive on board, to show Lex how small and weak Yautja start off, so she knows that even a smaller weaker creature such as herself can become a strong warrior. Also with the baby…There's a word you should look up, it's called "Foreshadowing" ^_~.

**Editors note: **I can't wait 'til they start trying to teach each other their languages, that's gonna be a bitch to edit -slinks off back to her lair with a few Tylenol-


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Okay, actually the training scenes won't start until next chapter, I want those to take place from Scar's point of view and before I switch, there is one very important biological detail about human females that I haven't seen anybody write into their fanfiction so I really wanted to tackle this issue and now would be a very good time to do so.**  
Warning: **A few more details here and there and I swear this is the last of the major OC introductions. Lex learns to swear.**  
Disclaimer: **AVP does not belong to me, however everything after Lex and Scar getting trapped in the maze where they first introduced themselves back in chapter one is all my idea.

Haven

Lex had chosen to sleep in the nude, other wise she would have been to hot under the covers of the Predator bed. She realized they liked heat, but seriously? When she awoke she had to think that it was a really good thing that humans and Yautja were so similar. Two legs, two arms, one head, similar bodily functions and needs, at least when she ate the food the Yautja did she got all her essential vitamins and minerals, probably better than what she could get with human food, considering the need Yautja had for good health. The Predators were hunters and warriors; they needed exercise, healthy diets, and good hygiene. They had everything Lex would need to keep herself sanitary, and if they didn't she had ways of compromising. But as Lex stretched herself, she felt a terrible cramp.

_Oh God not now_. She thought. She lifted her sheets, looking down and confirming her thoughts. Yes, the Yautja's normal hygiene routines prepared her for all of her needs…except her menstrual cycle. Blood stained the bed; Lex bit her lower lip, wondering what she was going to do about this. As far as she had seen Dice and her newborn daughter were the only other females on this ship. The men of the Predator race did extra terrestrial hunting; girls had better things to do back on their home planet.

There was no _way_ she was going to talk to Crusade or even Javelin about her private womanly needs. Lex paced back and forth across her room. Heightened hormones changed her worry to panic the more she thought about this. While she paced her eyes dropped to the floor next to her bed, where sometime during her sleep she had dropped the blade Scar had given to her.

Seeing it Lex stopped and thought of the young hunter. She was supposed to start training with him today, she remembered. Oh no, no, no, and _no_. She wasn't going to go running around with weapons on her period, if her cramps didn't kill her, she'd probably kill someone else.

And though she thought fondly of Scar for a moment suddenly she was panicking again.

It was while she was pacing that she found a door in her room that she hadn't really noticed before, opening it, she found a smaller room. It didn't take her too long to realize it was a bathroom. _Oh good, this will defiantly come in handy!_ She thought almost gleefully. She explored further in it. There was a rack of mysterious bottles with just as mysterious liquids within. A lever was placed on a wall, and curious about what it was she pulled down.

Lex gave a short yelp when water suddenly poured down on her. Her surprise turned into gratitude when she realized what had just happened. "Oh. Thank. _God_." She said, pronouncing every syllable as if it were its own sentence. She leaned into the water, carefully washing her hair, and letting the shower relax her. The bottles, she figured, were some sort of body wash and she tested them out, finding one that could probably work as shampoo.

After a few minutes she turned the water off, and still soaking wet moved back into the room, wondering again what she was going to do about her period.

A knock came from the door. Lex went over and opened it to find Scar outside dressed in his hunting gear, he held his mask in his hand. Lex noticed his eyes widen and he turned his face away. Blushing, Lex realized she was still wet and naked, and shut the door, cursing herself for not remembering to put something on before she answered it.

She quickly dashed to her clothes which she had dropped on the floor before she'd fallen asleep. Another cramp reminded her of the blood that would be seeping between her legs for at the minimum of three Earth days, a week if she wasn't lucky. She pulled the upper body portion of it over her head, but hesitated with the other piece. Another knock sounded.

"Just a minute!" The woman shouted.

"Iz evriting al-rite?" The voice was Javelin's; she caught a note of concern lingering in the elder's words.

"It's a g-girl thing!" She shouted with a fluster. Panicking again Lex began pacing back and forth again. For a few minutes, maybe and hour, maybe an eternity, she had complete silence to panic to. Then she heard a third knock. "I can't!" She shouted tears stinging at her eyes.

The door creaked open, Lex almost screamed, but managed to stop herself when the person entering was Scar's sister, Dice, she was carrying a kit of some kind. The two women eyed at each other, Dice nodded, to the lower half of Lex's clothes, and the blood stained bed and purred reassuringly.

Lex relaxed; now really glad that Dice had been with child and thus the human had another female presence to count on. The new mother sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to her, opening the kit as well. Lex did as she was asked, Dice pulled out a small package, ripping it open she held out a small soft cylinder-like object for her to see. She made a movement with it, indicating that with was supposed to go between her legs, like a tampon.

Lex took it, nodding so Dice knew she understood. Dice chirped again, pulling out a glass and a vial of light blue-green liquid, she poured the contents of the vial into the glass and took out two small tablets which she dropped into the glass as well, the tablets dissolved instantly, turning the mixture pure green. At last Dice handed it to Lex and motioned for her to drink it.

"Thank you." Lex sobbed, reaching forward and hugging the other woman. Language barriers were not as complicated between females as it was between men, or one man and a woman, Dice purred gently and returned the gesture. She left the kit, and as Lex prepared herself to leave the room, she also took the blood covered sheets and took them away.

The two exited together, Lex placed a hand on Dice's shoulder and thanked her again as they parted ways. Lex looked around and spotted Javelin a little way off, also in his armor with putting his mask on as she noticed him, but Scar was nowhere to be seen. The human's face brightened, hoping she hadn't scared him off by see her naked.

Javelin called her over. "Wil yuu ber oc-ay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Y-yeah, Dice helped me." Her eyes narrowed, "How did she know?"

Javelin replied by quoting her with a recording. "_It's a g-girl thing_!" her own voice said. "Ghirl thin, scent ov blud…not hard tu figure out."

Lex's blush deepened and she decided to change the subject, "Where'd Scar go?" She asked.

Javelin trilled, a very amused chuckle, "E want'd tu pick yuu up, but some-thi'ng maad 'im chan'g 'is min-d. 'e's at de tran-ing area already-ie."

Lex thought her head would explode how hot it was at this point., "Um…aahh, I'll just ah, get going. I'd better ap-apologize!" She rushed passed Javelin, confusing the elder as he tried to figure out what she meant about apologizing.

Lex moved though the ship, ignoring the watchful eyes of curious Jehdin that still needed to take their hard meat trial, and went down a few levels to the training area. She made it with not incident, but she was unnerved by number of Yautja there. She looked at the faces, trying to find Scar among them. Finally spotting him, she headed in his direction, but had not gotten far when somebody knocked her to the ground. Figuring that it was probably an accident she pushed herself back up.

Only to be knocked back down.

Lex turned around to face her attacker, the Yautja kicked her down and pinned her with a foot. He snarled, she glared back at him, noticing the mark on his forehead. This youngblood was shorter than Scar, but much bulkier with muscles at least twice as big as Scar's. His flesh was red, like Dodge and Burn's, but instead of darker red markings, he bore a large purple blotch that stretched from the left corner of his head diagonally across his face to his right like a giant bruise, and dangerous hazel eyes that belonged on a bully.

**"This is the soft meat that passed our trial of manhood?" **He snarled, **"Pathetic, disgusting! I suppose Sckeahr must have been desperate to give it our mark!" **He rammed his foot down on the human to prevent her from standing.

Though Lex could not understand the language being spoken, she knew when she was being insulted. She struggled, trying to push him off her, but the Predator only applied more pressure to her abdomen, racking the breath from her.

The Yautja addressed the other warriors in the room, **"Look how it thrashes!" **He growled tauntingly, **"Why even give it the chance to prove itself? We should kill it now, save it the pain it will suffer when it fails the second trial!"**

** "Then maybe we should do the same for you Dahrt!" **The Yautja turned at the objection, this distracted him enough that Lex was able to push him off and leap to her feet. **"Or are you forgetting that the elders have decreed that you must prove you are worthy of your own mark?" **Scar stepped closer, growling at his rival.

**"That's different." **Dart snarled in return.

**"Sure it is. She made it out of the pyramid alive, and fought a queen, and lived to **_**decide**_** to take the trial." **Scar replied, nodding to Lex, **"Meanwhile **_**your**_** sorry carcass had to be dragged half dead out of a pile of rubble."**

A crowd started to gather. Lex didn't know anything about what was being said, but she could sense the tension, clearly if somebody didn't break this up, a fight could start.

Dart snorted, **"That means nothing."**

** "Oh, it means **_**something**_**." **Scar replied taking a threatening step closer,** "It means Lehkz was stronger than you were."**

Dart appeared ready to charge at the insult, but he had no weapon in hand, three other Yautja stepped forward seemingly as insulted as the red skinned Predator. **"Big words." **One of the sneered, this one was taller than Scar, but had a much meeker build, he was white, pure white with pinkish-red eyes, an albino Lex figured.** "Can you back them up?"**

** "Go hide behind St'rii-k, T'uul." **Somebodygrowled,Scar glanced behind him where Dodge and Burn were approaching.

Tool hissed at Burn for his comment, but did cast a nervous glance at the Yautja next to him. Strike was roughly the same size as Scar, perhaps an inch or two shorter, with minty green flesh that had speckles of yellow across his body like someone had sprinkled paint on him. Strike growled, but said nothing, simply moving forward as if to defend his friend if a fight did break out. Lex turned her attention to the third Predator that had now stood with the one she had heard referred to as Dart.

And couldn't stop staring.

He was shorter than Scar, but if the other Yautja she had seen all had muscles that could make a body builder turn green with envy, _this_ guy bordered on Hulk proportions. He was almost as big around as he was tall, and stood at Dart's back like a body guard. **"I'd watch yourself." **He said slowly, like it was hard to think of a good comeback, **"Our Trials our next."**

** "Speaking of, Thu'gh…" **The groups backed away from each other as Wrath approached, **"The three of you have **_**no**_** right to even be talking to them." **He said indicating Tool, Strike and Thug; the three were unmarked and thus really didn't have the right to speak to the Scar and the twins unless they were spoken to first.

They looked at each other, then at Dart who gave them a dismissive nod. Thug turned away instantly, Tool took a moment to speak to the youngblood, **"Just wait 'till we get our marks," **Tool said loudly enough that Scar and his friends could hear, but wouldn't be violating the rule,** "We'll show them how **_**real **_**hunters fight!"**

Dart nodded, Strike rolled his eyes behind his back and beckoned his friend to his side. Dart then turned back to Scar, **"It's not like you have any room to talk anyway." **He growled, **"From what I hear, you could have been killed too, or **_**didn't**_** that thing save your life?"**

Scar snarled and rushed forward as if to attack, Dodge and Burn grabbed him by the shoulders, warning him that now was not the time to fight.

**"That's enough!" **Wrath barked, **"Everyone break up, Dahrt I don't want to have to deal with your mischief, go make trouble somewhere else."**

Dart growled and his eyes narrowed angrily, but he dipped his head **"Of course , oh **_**great**_** Elder." **He said with mock respect which made Dodge and Burn hiss, while their father barked, Dart turned around and the crowd began to disperse.

It must have been the raging hormones; otherwise Lex would have left this alone, but she knew that she had been insulted, Scar too, maybe even Wrath from the way he and his sons were acting. For some reason she couldn't let that go. "Hey, Dart!" She shouted, the Yautja turned around at the sound of his name, almost surprised that the soft meat knew it. Lex lifted her arm extending her middle finger, took a deep breath and attempted a Yautja insult she had heard in various placesaround the ship. "El-osd Pak!"

For a moment there was complete silence, then a trill of laughter started up, all the Yautja within range picked up. Lex wasn't sure what she'd actually said, or if she'd pronounced it right, but she knew that the Predators were all laughing at Dart, because the weak little soft meat he had been picking on had enough fight in her to insult him back. The Yautja had look of shock and humiliation on his face, and he turned away without a word, running from the laughs as fast as he could.

Lex turned back to Scar, smiling proudly. She felt really good about what had just happened.

**Author's end note: **Switching to Scar's POV next Chap. Okay, well that's all our major players now. Quick recap if there were some details you were too involved to notice. Lex, Dice, and the pup are the _only_ females on this ship. Lex is starting to realize she has feeling toward Scar, but is afraid to really acknowledge them. Lex is not the only one who is going to take this test to prove herself worthy of her mark. Dart and Scar are rivals and hate each other with a real passion, which will be explained a bit in the following character notes.

**Editor's note:**.

**Ell-osde' pauk: ** Fuck you.

**Dart: **Dart's father abused him as a child and later murdered his mentally unstable mate and abandoned his child, marking himself as a bad blood, now Dart lives with the constant shame of living as the child of a bad blood and hates Scar simply because he has such a respected family while his own has none.

**Thug: **Is also the son of a bad blood. His father was a poacher, and was driven out of the clan while his son was still young. Unlike Dart, Thug deals with his shame by pumping up his muscles, leading to his freakish size.

**Strike: **Strike doesn't talk much, and doesn't even really like Dart, let alone respect him he just tolerates him because Tool worships him. After he was orphaned, Tool's mother took him in, and treated him better than her weak son. Strike feel he owes Tool for this, so he protects him against any harm, even prepared to give his life for Tool's if the occasion called for it. The two of them are like

**Tool: **As an albino, he's much weaker than all the other Yautja, and looks up to Dart because he's so strong, and sees him as a hero. His family adopted Strike after his parents both died, Tool's mother seemed to see Strike as a replacement for her failure of a son, but Tool doesn't seem to mind. Tool and Strike are rarely seen more than five feet from each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Yay, POV switch! I know a few have been wondering when I would change from Lex's view to someone else, and I really wanted to get the switching of POVs Done, but I had a lot of things Lex needed to learn and find before I could, and if I tried to jumble them all into one or two chapters they would have been too long. Thanks for sticking around for another chapter.**  
Warning: **Scar's POV. I'M MAKING UP DETAILS ABOUT HOW THE YAUTJA SOCIETY WORKS. Some romantic tension, a little fight between Lex and Scar, some fatherly advice, just a little bit about Scar's childhood. Glaive gets a warning all of his own.

**Disclaimer: **All OCs belong to me with the exception of Xeira who belongs to my twin, the characterization of Lex and Scar at this point is all my idea, but AVP still isn't mine to claim.

Haven

It wasn't the fault of either of them, really, Scar just wasn't as ready to be a teacher as he thought he was, and Lex was too…out of emotional balance to put up with his lack of patience.

The young Predator had guided his human companion to a more secluded part of the Kehrite, used only for personal training between a master and a learner. He'd been excited, but he'd also known that teaching Lex how to use their weapons would be a challenge, but he hadn't realized how difficult it would be.

Scar had already gathered a bunch of weapons from the armory, Lex wasn't expected to learn how to use them all, no Yautja was, but he'd picked out ones he thought Lex might be interested in using.

As he expected, Lex was attracted to the smaller, lighter weapons used by faster warriors, she took a few looks at the medium sized weapons, but the really heavy ones she didn't glance twice at. This was good, Scar himself relied more on speed, stealth, and intellect than brute strength and fire power. He thought that would make training easier.

He motioned for her to pick a weapon to start with, gingerly, Lex picked up a Ki'cte-pa, a lighter model then the one he used. Nodding that he approved of her weapon of choice Scar beckoned her forward, drawing out his Ki'cte-pa.

The first move he made was an attack demonstration. He placed his feet apart in a defensive stance, then twisted his upper body, and using practiced footwork he advanced forward four paces and thrust the Ki'cte-pa at the air in front of him, attacking an invisible enemy. Scar lowered his weapon and motioned for Lex to do the same.

The human looked at the Ki'cte-pa in her hands, Scar tried not to think about how he had seen her undressed earlier, simply trying to focus on her stance.

"H'ko." He growled, she was standing with her knees to close together. He tried to communicate this to her. Scar waved his hands to get the woman's attention, when she looked at him, he moved his legs together, imitating her stance, then he moved them apart to show the correct way.

Lex didn't understand, he showed her the whole demonstration again, but when she tried to mimic it, her stance was still too weak. He snarled at her, and hit her gently on the skull, the traditional Yautja way of telling someone to use their head. Lex glared at him, she didn't get why he had just done that. Scar showed her again what she was doing and what she was supposed to be doing.

At last Lex stood so her knees were far enough apart. She twisted, weakly, Scar snarled again, showing her the correct motion. _**If you don't do this the **_**right**_** way**__,_ he wanted to tell her, _**you won't get enough power into your attack.**_

He meant well. He really did. Scar knew already that he liked her, more than his father thought he should. She meant a lot to him, and he wanted to make sure she didn't get killed when the trial took place. But she was making it so _difficult_.

First she was getting frustrated, next he was getting frustrated. Scar thought maybe they should try a simpler weapon. He pulled out his shuriken, and tossed it. It boomeranged back to him, and he caught it with ease. He turned to Lex, of course since this was her first time using such a thing she would need to use hand protecting gloves to make sure she didn't cut her fingers off, they were also among the equipment he had brought her.

She shook her head. "No way. I am not using that!" Not understanding her words Scar put the shuriken in her hands and went over to get the gloves. "Scar I'm _not_ going to use this thing!" she shouted defiantly, following him and trying to push the weapon back into his hands.

This went on. They'd try to use one weapon only to find themselves losing patience with each other. They'd move on to another, and get the same result. Scar roared and barked, Lex shouted and glared, until finally she threw the latest weapon on the ground and stormed off.

**"Lehkz!" ** He called after her.

As she headed toward a door to the hall, it opened and Crusade stepped through dragging Glaive behind him.

**"****Mei-jadhi!" **Glaive chirped, but Lex stopped only a moment to look at his father.

"Your son is _impossible_!" She snapped and continued on her way out.

Glaive wailed, trying to get her attention, Crusade watched her stomp away before slowly turning toward Scar, **"What did you do?" **He demanded.

Scar growled and explained what had happened. He let Lex pick the weapon, and showed her how to use it, but she wouldn't get it right. He was sure to mention that he knew what was going on with her, after all, pups stayed at home with the women until they were old enough to join the hunt, he knew Lex would be moody, but not outright intolerable.

Crusade shoved his son's shoulder, **"You have much to learn yourself." **He growled, **"A teacher must learn what his student needs before he can begin to instruct. Lhrueckz doesn't learn the same way we do. You must find out how she understands things, or else let someone **_**else**_** do it."** Crusade emphasized the last part, hoping that Scar would catch the hint.

His son growled, **"No, I want to teach her." **He knew Lex longest of all the Yautja, he had fought at her side, and faced certain death with her and returned alive. But he didn't _know_ her as well as he wanted. He could teach her to fight and she could teach him to speak her language so they could communicate. That was what he really wanted, to get to know Lex better.

Crusade seemed like he was going to say something, but became distracted with Glaive, as his youngest tugged on the strap trying to yank himself free so he could go find Lex. The child was too young to care about bloodings and honor, all he knew was that Lex was something he'd never seen, and that he wanted to play with her.

Crusade snarled at him, scolding him, and telling him to behave himself. Scar gazed at his little brother, Glaive was so much like him it was funny for Scar, a little scary for everyone else. Watching his brother get reprehended for his behavior made Scar reminisce about his own childhood which he spent terrorizing the rest of clan, often getting this same speech from their mother for chasing the girls with dead animals. When the youngest of Crusade's sons was born there had been concern about Scar and sibling rivalry, but Scar had other ideas, when he saw Glaive for the first time he knew right then and there that his little brother was _his_, and the time they had spent growing up together was filled with mischief and mayhem, good hearted fun, but a nuisance for their mother and sisters…ah, those were the days…

Scar's nostalgia faded away as Crusade managed to get Glaive to halt his errant behavior, though as soon as their father's eyes were off him Glaive lifted the leash to his teeth and started trying to gnaw it off.

Crusade studied his other son for a moment, **"You are like me Scar, like your brothers before you. You are a visual learner; if you can see it you can do it, which is why you honed your skills as a warrior so quickly." **He paused, **"Consider ****Khelt'ik and Chop'ur, remember how much longer it took them to train? Dod'j and Buhr'nn? Talk to them, see how they learned to fight."**

Scar's heart tugged at the mention of Celtic and Chopper, they too had been his friends, he'd been thrilled to hunt with them, but they were gone now. He nodded his head; Crusade patted his shoulder telling him he would talk to Lex, see if he could convince her to give this another try later.

Scar did talk to Dodge and Burn, as well as a few other Youngbloods about how their teachers had trained them, and went to bed after that. Now he stood in the Kehrite, waiting for Lex, hoping this time he could get it right. She appeared, Scar took a step toward her, but she glared at him, seemingly still upset about what had happened during their last session.

He'd asked his father to help him with the English words he attempted next "Ahm… Sarrie." It was an apology, he hoped she accepted it, never mind understood it. Lex continued eyeing him like she might run him through with the next weapon she picked up, but nodded. Scar picked up the Ki'cte-pa they'd attempted to train with last time and placed it in her hands, but this time, he did not try to _show_ her how to use it, he taught her.

Moving behind Lex, Scar placed his hands over his on the Ki'cte-pa, moving them gently so that she gripped it correctly. Next he moved her legs, so that they were distanced evenly, he pulled her close to him, so close that he could feel her back against his stomach. His heart began to pound at the closeness, but he gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate on the movement he was teaching her.

Slowly he twisted his upper body, hers along with it, and moved back. Again he twisted, and returned to their original position. He did this a couple of times, gaining speed with every twist until they reach the proper pace. Then he let her go and moved in front of her so that he could watch as she attempted it on her own.

She gripped the spear tighter and locked her legs in the stance Scar had positioned them, and twisted forward. The woman managed to perform a perfect preface to the technique. This time Scar took out his own Ki'cte-pa and stood at her side as he demonstrated the foot work necessary to proceed with the actual attack. Right foot forward, left foot, side-step right, twirl and thrust.

Lex followed his example. The maneuver was delivered correctly, but for the fact that she let her arms go limp at the thrust, making it so that, had she been fighting a real enemy, the blow would have been easily deflected. Scar moved behind her again, talking hold of her arms and forcing them forward, squeezing slightly trying to communicate that she needed to keep her muscles firm. Lex repeated her practice attack, her form improved and this time the finishing move was stronger, not exactly perfect, but good enough for now.

She turned to him with a curious look, as if asking how she had done, **"That was good." **He said in his own language, nodding with approval.

Lex smiled, her anger at him was gone, "I did alright?"

"Ahlrite." He repeated nodding again.

He showed her other moves, many of them took longer to get to a satisfactory execution, some less time, but Scar noted that Lex caught on quickly. She wasn't much right now, but the human had the makings of a great hunter in her. Perhaps she was descended from a great soldier of her own kind, and the blood of the warrior ran through her veins.

Finally, they both grew tired, that was enough training for now. Scar set his weapon down, clicking to get Lex's attention, and motioning for her to do the same. They sat down and there was silence for a moment.

"Well…" Lex said suddenly, turning to look at him, "Your dad told me you wanted to learn English…so…."

The young Yautja didn't have any idea of what she was saying, but her strange words reminded him that he _did_ want to be taught her language. He sat and waited cocking his head and purring inquiringly at her silence.

The truth was, Lex had no idea how she was going to teach Scar how to speak. Had Fisher taught Crusade, Javelin, and Wrath? How? She tapped her knee contemplatively, and at last heaved a heavy sigh, and pulled her bangs out of her face. With a finger she pointed to her eye. "Eye." She said.

Scar clicked and did the same, realizing she was naming parts of the body, "A…ah-ahye?" he repeated with a slight hesitation as he tried his best to pronounce it right.

She nodded, "That's right. E-Y-E."

"Rii't…Ahye." He mimicked, then thought perhaps he should teach her Yautja language at the same time. What was it that she had told his father? Kill two birds with one stone? **"Dekna."**

"D…" She reiterated, "Dek nah…?"

"Rii't."

She laughed, strange as it was to him, Scar enjoyed the sound and joined her with his trilling laughter. He used a hand to frame his whole cranium, **"****Syra'yte"**

"Sirah Yit…Head" She giggled, her pronunciation was horrible, she could not growl and rumble in the right places.

Scar took her hand and put it on his throat so that she could feel its vibration as he repeated the word, **"****Syra'yte." **Then he decided to tag on the English version, "Hehd."

"S-srah-yit." Lex said, again the pronunciation was horrible, but Scar thought perhaps it really was the best her vocal cords could manage.

It didn't matter, he thought suddenly, if they ever learned how to say each others words perfectly. If they could just learn the words and what they meant, they could still talk to each other. It could take some time, but Scar knew that they could do that much.

After all, if the two of them passed the final trial, they had all the time they needed.

**Author's end note: **Yeah…okay writing fight/training scenes aren't exactly my forte and trying to learn a new language, let alone teach it, is a lot harder to do than media makes it seem. So that's what I've got so far…and I really have no idea what I'm saying right now, so you might as well stop reading the rest of this note here, because it has absolutely nothing of value it, it just looks like it does because its long, but really it doesn't…I have a sudden craving for Chinese food…

**Editor's note: **Sorry about that, Zae's had a long weekend and didn't feel up to writing much, hopefully next time will be a bit better.

**Kehrite**- training area

**Ki'cte-pa**- Combistick

**H'ko**- No

**Mei-jadhi**- sister

**Dekna**- Can mean, "eye, eyes, or eyeballs"

**Syra'yte**- Head


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Another POV change…not much to say really, just enjoy the chappie please.

**Warning: ** Javelin's POV, more with Xeira, a little heart-to-heart, implied soul mates and some background about what happened to Fisher.

**Disclaimer:** I own OCs; with only partial custody of Xeira (She and Javelin come in a pair, this chapter reveals why). Lex and Scar do not belong to me, nor do the ideas of Alien or Predator.

Haven

Xeira hissed as Javelin approached, but after many years of this the Predator elder had come to recognize it as a greeting. The old alien queen's tail waved back and forth, he was still a few noks from her when she barked at the other two queens who hissed at him in a less friendly manner.

**"Xeira." ** Javelin called softly, hearing her given name the hard meat turned back to him and thumped her tail once on the ground, **"Not playful today, hmm?"**

Xeira rumbled at him. Some days the old queen was energetic and play attacked him while he fought to get close, other days she wouldn't let him get much further than two noks from the entrance to her cage, or, like today, Xeira simply stayed where she was and waited for Javelin to come to here.

That was something the elder had long noticed about Xeira; about all the queens they held in captivity, distinct personalities. Xeira was moody, sometimes wanting his attention, other times shying away from it and even reaching the point of violence, and recently, the Yautja had considered how she always fell for the same trick the scientist had him perform to get Xeira out for her tests, and he wondered if perhaps she was a little senile too. Javelin reached forward, Xeira's double jaws launched out, but not to harm him. The other queens snarled; Javelin glanced at them as Xeira silenced them with another shriek.

The smallest queen turned around and lay still in her cage. She was much meeker than Xeira, just short of being cowardly, but she was young and had not yet had the opportunity to hatch a brood. The middle queen rushed at her cage snarling and hissing ramming it, but only succeeded in hurting herself. This queen was bitter, probably from the loss of her children, but beyond that she was headstrong and hostile. She was a queen, and used to being the one with power among their kind, but Xeira was older, and that meant _she_ was in charge of this small group.

Javelin's thoughts drifted back to his friend. Yes, Javelin had long begun to think of Xeira as his friend, it had taken so long to get to the point that she allowed him near he couldn't help but think of her with that fondness. In the beginning she wouldn't even let him get close to her cage, she'd been about the age of the middle sized queen back then, and she remembered him. She remembered he was responsible for the wound that had rendered her without the ability to lay eggs, unable to have children ever again, no longer able to serve her existence in life.

But as the years wore on, Javelin had thought only to try and get close, he had said nothing about it back then, but by now it was pretty common knowledge that he had regretted the injury he had inflicted on her. He knew the pain and sorrow that came from knowing that the family line ended with them. Javelin was said to have felt connected to her in that way, from the very moment he found out what he had done to her, and in these years he was trying to find some way to make up for it.

But one thing he had not mentioned to anyone was the existence of a bond _previous_ to Xeira's attempted escape which had led to Javelin's fateful assault. **"You sensed it too, didn't you?"** He asked.

Xeira made a noise that wasn't quite a purr in response; her tail halted its waving and she butted her large head against the elder's body. Yes, she sensed it. A familiarity, like they had met before. At first Javelin had not understood it, and was completely confused by it, but as he grew elder and closer to the hard meat queen he had begun to think perhaps they'd met in an earlier life.

Or maybe…In another life they were soul mates…

It made sense to him. Despite how long they tried, none of the other Yautja could ever connect to one of the queens as he had connected to Xeira and the other queens- these two, and others before him, seemed almost _insulted_ that Xeira would allow Javelin to be so close. In old stories told to him by his grandmother, Javelin remembered the tales of soul mates, who could spend lifetimes searching for each other and never meet, because most of the time soul mates lived as incompatible species until the proper time. But once they met, they were bound together forever. Supposedly, soul mates rarely met before they finally met in a life where the were the same genus, but the Yautja had visited many worlds, and found many creatures, it wouldn't have surprised Javelin at all if he and Xeira _were_ soul mates, but they were not supposed to meet in this life.

Xeira bumped him again, almost as if to say she knew what he was thinking. Javelin shook his head. His grandmother had also said that soul mates did not have to be lovers, he hadn't understood her then, but he thought he did now. Javelin and Xeira were friends and that was all they needed if they were truly soul mates, they were bound together now, they would die together, and after death they would walk the hunter's trail into a new life.

Xeira continued her almost-purr and waved her tail again, but suddenly her purr became a snarl, and her body tensed. Javelin twirled at the sound of approaching feet, and turned to see Crusade approaching. Xeira lashed out with her tail, Crusade barely avoided it. The Queen began to rise, the other two began howling and Xeira did not stop them.

**"Kru'saad!" **Javelin roared, **"Get to the door!" ** Xeira was going to charge after him, but Javelin moved between them, trying to protect his friend as Crusade made a wild dash for the entrance. Xeira snarled at him, angry that Javelin was letting the intruder get away; she snapped her double jaws furiously at him and struck with her tail. Now it was his turn to run towards the door.

He sealed it behind him as Xeira gave chase, ramming into the energy bars that held her prison. She roared from her side of the cage, and hissed smashing into the wall, trying to break through. The other queens shrieked and snarled, sounding to all the gods like they were applauding her for attacking the Yautja, but at last Xeira tired and slinked off to the far corner of her cage, curling up and growling angrily.

**"What were you thinking!?" ** Javelin snarled at Crusade, noting at least that the chief had the good sense to leave Glaive somewhere else, probably with one of his older brothers, or maybe his sister before he had entered Xeira's confinement.

**"I…I need….I needed to talk to you..." **Crusade looked him in the eye, **"Just for a moment?"**

Javelin's anger calmed as he recognized Crusade's concerned tone. Crusade was only the chief elder on technicality. Wrath was too argumentative, even in his old age, to be a good leader. But Javelin _would_ have been chief, had it not been for the flaw in his genetic structure that made it impossible to have children, because he was the strongest and the wisest. In a way, the chief actually looked at Javelin as if he were the true leader, and if there was ever a problem in the tribe Crusade turned to Javelin for advice.

But this was different, personal, **"What's wrong?" **

Crusade looked at the ground, **"It's Sckeahr" **he said,** "I think…"**

Javelin cocked his head, **"You think…?"**

** "I…I think he's…falling in love with Lhrueckz." **The chief sighed.

Javelin didn't flinch, **"And? What's wrong with that?"**

** "She's **_**ooman**_**!" **Crusade blurted, **"What **_**isn't**_** wrong with it!?"**

** "Kru'saad…You should be happy for Sckeahr if he's in love at that age. It usually takes years for love to develop, even among bonded pairs, don't you remember? How long did it take you to love **_**your**_** mate?"**

** "Jaev'len, you don't **_**understand**_**!" **He barked **"She'll only break his heart!"**

"**No, I think **_**you**_** don't understand."** At this accusation Crusade's eyes drifted from the floor to the other elder's face, **"Is…Is this about what happed to Fii'shur?"**

Guilt flashed through the chief's eyes even as he tried to hide it. **"…I…"** He looked away again, eyes on his hands as he clenched them into fists.

** "Mi'hiyk…"** Crusade froze at the sound of his real name, Javelin only used it when they spoke of this, **"That wasn't your fault."**

** "**_**I**_** marked him!" **He blurted, angry and hurt, **"**_**I **_**insisted he come with us." **He shuddered violently, **"And with **_**these**_** hands I…!"** He clenched his fists tighter, burying his claws into his flesh, luminescent blood dripped to the floor.

Javelin clasped his hand, **"Fii'shur **_**knew**_** the law, and **_**he**_** chose to come with us. He just got…homesick… The law forbids runaways to live…It was what he wanted."**

** "I…" **Crusade tore his hand away from Javelin, **"I don't want that to happen to Sckeahr!" ** He declared.

**"I'm sure you do, you're his father, you only want him to be happy, and grow into an honored warrior. I assure you, what happened to you and Fii'shur will **_**not**_** happen to Sckeahr and Lhrueckz." **Javelin promised.

**"How can you say that? How can you **_**know**_**?" **Crusade snarled.

Javelin sighed; he was not able to have children of his own, but in the brief time he had known Lex, he had come to think of her as a child he never had. He recognized feelings in her that she may not have even realized herself, **"Like I said, Fii'shur was homesick, and Lhrueckz will probably be someday too, but there is a difference between them that will make me confident that she won't leave." ** He paused a moment, thinking about the idea of soul mates again, perhaps he and Xeira were not the only ones that had met a lifetime early **"Unlike Fii'shur, she has a reason to stay." **He finished

Crusade's eyes opened a little wider, **"You don't think that she'll-"**

**"-I think she already has." ** Javelin interjected, **"She probably hasn't realized it yet."**

** "But..." **The chief thought for a moment,** "What if-"**

** "-Father!" **This time Crusade was interrupted by the arrival of his eldest son.

**"What is it Sai-th**?" he growled irritably, Crusade didn't like being interrupted in the middle of conversations, Javelin prayed that this was an emergency, otherwise Scythe was in for his lecture of a lifetime of the week.

Scythe had a very worried look on his face as he pulled something out from behind his back, **"I just let him off for a second…" **It was Glaive's leash, attached to it was nothing. Crusade snarled, rushing off and pushing Scythe out of the way, as he began the search for his youngest son.

Javelin approached the Yautja, shaking his head while trilling amusedly, **"You have to be careful, your brother does that." ** He warned.

** "It was just a **_**second**_**." **The warrior repeated,Javelin laughed again, looked like Scythe was going to get that lecture anyway. What had Crusade done to deserve such troublemakers? 

**Author's end note:** Again, quick summery if you didn't understand (I know sometimes I'm a little abstract with my writing). Javelin and Xeira get along because they are soul mates, so are Lex and Scar, keep this in mind, it may be important later. Crusade is the chief, but he looks to Javelin every time he needs help with anything, and he's a good daddy who cares about his children's' happiness. He expresses concern about the budding relationship between Lex and Scar because the circumstances of their meeting are very reminiscent of Fisher. Fisher, yes, proved himself worthy of the mark, and stayed with the Yautja and was good friends with Crusade, Javelin, Wrath and other Yautja who don't have names cause they're dead now so names are irrelevant (BTW if you couldn't guess the whole having names like human words were for Fisher's benefit). But Fisher got homesick and ran away back to Earth, and because runaways aren't tolerated, he was hunted down. Crusade was the one who had to kill him because he was the one to mark him him, he probably keeps Fisher's skull on the ship somewhere. I tagged that last part about Glaive at a spur of the moment to get Crusade away from Javelin because where that was going was once again out of my area of expertise, sorry, I don't do man-talk that well...

**Editor's note:**__Sorry, I do not have much to add on to that. Please note that I need a new prescription for my glasses so I may have missed a few errors, if you catch any please report it. See ya'll next chapter.

**Nok**- Unit of measurement, according to the site I found this at, a nok is about thirteen inches.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **As the end of the school year steadily approaches I regret to say I may lose access to a computer with internet and may only be able to fit in three or four chapters before summer. I'm looking at buying a laptop over the summer, but I have no idea how long that could take since I'm unemployed and living off odd jobs for family, friends, and neighbors. For sure Haven will be up in September, and I have been told over the years that my fics are worth the wait. Anyway enjoy these next chapters 'cause they may be the last for a while.

**Warning: **Zaerith has no idea what she's doing today because her mind is on going to a friend's at noon to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street marathon.

**Disclaimer: **Sure I own AVP! This is _totally_ canon! I'm not just making up ideas about how the Yautja society works! I'm make a fortune off this fic...Let me point out to any law enforcement agents that might be reading this that I wasn't even born when the first Alien movie came out, heck I was barely alive when the Alien _3_ came out so there's _no way_ I could own the franchises.

Haven

The advantage Lex discovered about menses was a way to measure time. It wasn't exactly accurate, but she knew that since she'd gotten her last period a week before the fateful trip to Antarctica, meaning that it she had been on the Predator ship about a month when she had begun her training with Scar, and that it had been more or less three months since then.

Luckily for her, she'd always been a quick learner, and in that time had made a lot of progress with the training she received. Learning weapons and how to use them was a little frightening at first, but she got used to it and by now she could hold her own against Scar in a mock battle. She wasn't even close to being able to defeat him, but their sparring matches certainly attracted crowds of other Yautja, some of which Lex thought she had grown admirers in. Even Scar's hard ass brothers seemed to think there was hope for her after all.

For weaponry, she refused to use any of the boomerang-type gadgets, Lex just didn't want to risk losing her fingers like that. She primarily used light close-combat weapons, like the _Ki'cte-pa_, _Dah'kte, T'gou Bhrak-chei, Taun'dcha Kv',_ and she sort of looked forward to learning how to use the _Sivk'va-tai_. Lex's personal favorite was the alien-tail whip, it was a pain in the neck (and face if she messed up), but it was awesome, she felt like Indiana Jones, or Catwoman, when she used it.

Lex excelled at the language though. It wasn't like a High School foreign language course where she was given an hour lesson a day and expected to know the vocabulary for an upcoming test. This was _real_, Scar taught her the words, and she heard them everywhere she went, making it a heck of a lot easier for her to really learn and understand it. And the language itself had more gestures than actual words. Implications, rather than full sentences, almost like American Sign Language

Scar wasn't quite as fortunate since there were near as many English speaking Yautja. Pretty much just the Elders and she had recently learned the archivist, Rock, spoke a little English as well. Scar practiced his English with them and even tried to teach what he knew to Glaive, plus he had a few cheat sheets, the vocabulary downloaded into his sat-com, and his father's dictionary, which Lex had heard had been a gift from Fisher.

Despite the progress she made however, Lex still felt like a stranger when she went anywhere besides the _Kehrite_, she still felt their eyes on her, and thanks to her developing language skills she heard them whisper to each other about what she would look like as a trophy. The only friends the human had among the Yautja were Scar and his friends, she didn't feel comfortable enough, even in the time she had spent with them to try and socialize.

Especially after one strange incident where she had been cornered by a group of large males, she hadn't been any good at recognizing vocabulary at the time so she had no idea what they were saying as they advanced on her. A few of them grabbed her limps and held her as she flailed, not understanding what was happening nor what they were doing. Lex thought she was going to be raped the way the group handled her, but no, to her surprise they merely moved some sort of rope-like thing across her body, grumbled to each other and left. When she told this story to Javelin, the elder laughed and told her it was a surprise.

Somehow she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the surprise was.

Now, Lex sparred with Scar, Dodge and Burn. It was two on two, the twins on one team, Lex and Scar on the other. Scar was bigger and stronger than she was, but she had the advantage of speed and lighter weight. The human and her partner fought together like they'd been doing so for years. Lex ducked to avoid being 'hit' with Dodge's practice weapon. She shouted to Scar, warning him that Burn was behind him. The twins dashed around their opponents, landing side by side. They gestured to one another, purring at a low frequency so Lex and Scar couldn't hear their attack plan.

"Staa loee," Scar instructed, he used english for the same reason Dodge and Burn spoke quietly, to prevent the other team from eavesdropping "Dod'j alwaiz at'actz widt 'iz left cide un-gar-d'd. Wayt fur myie sig'nil."

"Right." Lex replied, "Just be careful, I don't like the look in Burn's eye."

The teams rushed each other. Lex dropped and rolled beneath Dodge, the Yautja roared in surprise and confusion, twirling around to try and see where she went. Scar barked to get the attention of both twins, they growled and each came running hoping to take him down from both sides. At the last possible moment Scar dived forward, causing them to run headlong into each other.

"Now?" Lex asked.

Scar nodded, and they moved on the offensive. The still confused twins barely had time to get their guards up, and like Scar said, when Dodge tried to attack, his left side remained unprotected. The human took full advantage of that, Dodge yelped with pain as the blunted weapon struck him in the side, wrenching the breath out of him. Burn roared furiously when he noticed his brother had been injured.

His attack strength seemed to double as he charged Scar, pushing Lex's partner toward the wall. This was something the two of them had noticed about Dodge and Burn. If one of them got hurt, the other one got angry, which may have made them stronger for a while, but it also made them stupid. Scar easily turned his part of the battle around, and Lex let herself relax, and returned her attention to Dodge who was recovering from his surprise. She didn't give him time to properly regain himself, that wasn't how the game was played. They parried for a few minutes before Dodge's grip on his weapon slipped just the slightest and it went flying out of his hands.

At the same time, Scar disarmed Burn, and the twins glanced helplessly at each other before throwing up their arms in surrender. Lex smiled and lowered her weapon, glad that Dodge had lost his grip, a few more minutes and she wouldn't have been able to continue like that. She was satisfied with the victory between her and Scar, but _exhausted_. The sound of applause made her turn around. Once again a crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Lex gave a small bow and noticed the three elders among the cheering warriors.

Wrath approached his two sons, scolding them lightly for losing, but mostly praising them for their valiant fight. The twins beamed, battling was not really something they enjoyed, Dodge was a doctor, and Burn a metal worker, but any compliment for their father was welcome.

Crusade approached Scar congratulating him on his victory and impressive fighting, while Javelin did the same for Lex. The human panted heavily and thanked him, wiping sweat off her brow, thinking to herself that she needed to take a shower, get something to eat and get some rest. Crusade nodded to her as well, Lex looked him in the eye. Sometime ago he'd been acting sort of different, she couldn't place it, but he treated her differently. Less like a friend, perhaps and more like family. Glaive, after his little escape a while ago, was back strapped to his father's side, still looking for another way around it, but happy to see Lex and always trying to play, even with his limitations.

She was contemplating why when she caught sight of Scar. Their gazes locked for a moment before they looked away again. Lex felt her heart thump wildly and the blood rush to her face. She couldn't deny it even if she wanted, Scar was more than her friend, but that wasn't what was awkward. She knew the feeling was mutual, Scar knew as well, but neither of them was really sure what to do from that. Thankfully Lex's attention was taken from her feelings for Scar by the approach of Dodge and Burn.

**"We have something for you." **Dodge said after they congratulated her for winning and thanked her for the great fight. **"Come with us."**

Lex nodded and followed them to the edge of the arena, where before the duel had begun the two had each left a case. One at a time the twins presented them to her, Lex opened them in surprise. One was a medicomp, with all the tools and medicines used by the Yautja, with the addition of extra supplies of the stuff Dice had given her when she'd first gotten her period.

The other, left her absolutely speechless. It was a set of armor, perfectly sized for her. The metal was light, but hard, covering her most vulnerable parts. She looked at the twins in amazement as the explained that they'd made and organized these gifts themselves.

**"The fitters told me what happened when they tried to get your measurements,"** Burn said, **"Plenty of fight** **in you, no doubt."**

_Fitters?_ Lex thought. "Oh! Those guys that…well I guess they _weren't_ attacking me then." She laughed, "Thank you." The woman said, she embraced the both, "Thank you so much!"

The twins didn't know English, but recognized the meaning of a hug, **"Go try it on!" ** Burn insisted, **"I want to see how I did!"**

Lex nodded, turning and heading back to her private chambers. Inside she pulled off the clothes she already wore and dropped them to the floor. She looked carefully at the armor in the case. A sudden unexplained noise made her jump and turn around. Lex scanned the room, saw nothing, but a tingling feeling up her spine made her feel like she was being watched.

Unable to determine any sort of threat, Lex turned back to the armor and put it on as quickly as she could; starting with the mesh and skirt, quickly followed by a belt, which already included several supplies, and the hip guards. Next came the torso armor, properly rafted for a woman which fit perfectly over her breasts. She clicked a few belts into place, attaching the shoulder pads, and finally slipped on the gloves (The self destruct bomb built in) and boots that -were also made for her; they weren't high-heeled so she reminded herself to thank Burn properly for that when she got back to the Kehrite. Lex strapped the Medicomp to her back, and reached down for the final to items, a Bio helm and a wire-like sash, that she had seen worn by other Yautja that were decorated with fingers, claws, and skulls from smaller prey.

Lex glanced over at her empty trophy case. Beneath it was a drawer filled with bones from animals she'd killed on this ship as it was expected of her to learn to kill without mercy. She stepped over to it, surprised and relieved at how easy it was to move in this armor. It wasn't weightless, but light enough not to drag her movement. Opening the drawer she picked up every bone she could hold and after a few minutes of fiddling she attached them to the sash and pulled it over her body. She made a split decision to grab the dagger Scar had given her and hid it on her person.

That left the Bio helm. A mark had already been burned onto it for her. She lifted it to her face and pulled on a strap made of a similar material to elastic and put it on. The moment it was attached to her face properly a preprogrammed system started up, displaying information on the screen before her eyes which someone had the foresight to translate into English for her- sort of, there were spelling errors here and there, but it was the thought that counted. She giggled, and pushed a button on her wrist console to change the vision modes.

Finally Lex set it back to a mode close to human vision. She turned and was ready to leave she heard the unexplained noise again, she twirled, hoping to see what it was that caused the noise. This time she swore she saw movement, but as she looked on she saw nothing, freaked out she turned out into the hall, and was half way to the elevator when she realized that she probably could have used thermal vision to determine if she had an intruder. Turning on her heels she marched back to her room, but again found nothing. The human tried to calm her racing hear and tell herself it was just her imagination.

_Unless they already left._ A little voice whispered in the back of her head.

Lex left again, locking the door behind her. She remembered what she was told when she'd first been given this place; no one was supposed to enter another warrior's room without permission. Scar and Lex had given each other permission to come and go, but Scar was still at the Kehrite and no one else had been given her consent, so that meant someone would be in trouble if they got caught in her private quarters again. But who would be in her room and _why_?

Yautja stood in marveling silence when she reached the Kehrite again. She heard a few whispers of her 'finally looking like a real warrior', and praises about Burn's craftsmanship. She was asked to quickly demonstrate how it she could move in it so she did a practice round fighting dummies. The Predators seemed more impressed with her now that she was in armor. Scar and Crusade fussed over her a few minutes showing her the best way to store her weapons, she admitted, the whip hanging from her belt, the _Ki'cte-pa_, _Dah'kte, T'gou Bhrak-chei, _and _Taun'dcha Kv'_ made her feel very dangerous and sexy. Crusade growled informing her that Scar would teach her how to use the _Sivk'va-tai_ later. He then turned to the crowd of Yautja.

** "Attention!" **He announced, **"Spread the word, all Youngbloods have been marked! The **_**Kainde Amedha Chiva**_** are over, the final trial shall begin soon!"**

Thrilled mummers began; Scar beamed and shook Lex's shoulder. She flushed and returned the gesture, but politely excused herself back to her rooms, all this excitement was making her dizzy. One her way back to her room Lex thought back on her earlier plan to shower, eat and sleep, that proposal still seemed valid. Halfway back she ran afoul of the one thing that would make her change her mind.

Well, four things really. Dart, Thug, Tool and Strike blocked her path. The skinny albino took one look at her and began to laugh, Dart did the same, Thug took a moment as if trying to figure out what was so funny but started up as well. As usual, Strike hung back behind the others which Lex knew he did to keep them from seeing him rolling his eyes at them all the time

**"Still playing dress-up, I see." **Dart barked, **"Make believe, hmm? **_**Pretending**_** to be a warrior!"**

"I'm not pretending." Lex scowled, even though she knew none of them could speak a word of English.

**"Just wait 'till the final trial starts!" ** Tool piped, **"You'll be helpless!"**

Strike reached forward and clasped a hand on the other Yautja's shoulder, **"T'uul don't."** He warned.

Lex bristled and forced herself to continue walking, even as they teased her from behind.

**"Hey!" ** Dart called after her, **"I'll tell Scar I hope you last more than ten minutes on the big hunt! Its nice, even though I **_**know**_** you won't last more than **_**two**_**!"**

The human did not say anything but simply through her hand over her shoulder with and extended middle finger, Dart shut up, and a few of his goons chuckled quietly at their leader's expense. Dart barked at them, he didn't like being reminded of his humiliation.

For the most part Lex was still proud of what she had done the day they'd first met, but she had to feel a little guilty for spreading a bad habit around. Not long after she'd flipped off the Yautja, the middle finger became permanently associated with the term, "Ell-osde' pauk" and she'd been seeing the bird everywhere since.

Finally back at her quarters, Lex decided she wasn't in the mood to shower or eat and just flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes, she was exhausted, but too angry to sleep. She thought about Dart. What did she do to make him hate her so much? Scar, right, she was friends with Scar, that made automatically made her the enemy, didn't it? As far as she could tell, Thug was a brainless lackey who did anything and everything that Dart told him to. Tool wasn't much better; he had _some_ brains, but not enough if he listened to Dart. But Strike was different, he was an outsider, Scar had told her that he and Strike were 'almost friends' if it weren't for Strike's devotion to protecting Tool and Tool's choice to follow Dart. She had a lot of respect for the green Yautja of he could put up with Dart.

Her thoughts dwelled back to Scar. She curled in closer to herself. _God,_ She thought, _ I _never_ would of thought something like this could happen to me._ Her heart bounded against her rib cage and her face burned. She wondered if he was thinking about her now, like she was thinking about him.

_Knock, knock._

"Huh? Wha-" Lex sat up again, and then strode back to the door, "Who could that be?"

She opened the door and was greeted by a hurling body that grabbed her legs. **"Mei-jadhi!"**

"Glaive!" Lex gasped returning the over enthusiastic embrace. When did the little Yautja get off his leash? Or did Crusade let him off?

Glaive purred happily and attempted English like his brother, "Sis'tah! Yoo fite goot tu-dae! Wanna be juz liiek yoo!"

Lex laughed, "Thank you!" She said, leave it to Glaive to fix a bad mood, "Why don't you let go of me for a second and come in?" Glaive chirped and complied racing to the bed and jumping up on it.

"Sis'tah! Pulae wit' me?"

"Sure!" Lex answered, "I know a great game, my sister and I played it when I was a little girl." She crawled under the bed, and shouted so Glaive could hear her from the top. "Don't let the monster catch you!"

She moved around under the bed and randomly came up giving off a fake roar and reaching for Scar's brother as if to drag him under. Glaive squealed and leapt to different sides of the bed to avoid her. This when on for a while before Glaive chirped that he wanted to be the monster and they switched. This lasted just as long before:

**"GLUH'AVE!" **Crusade's voice was loud and angry coming from the halls, **"GLU'AVE!"**

The aforementioned child popped his head out from under the bed with a guilty look on his face, Lex stared at him. "Your dad didn't let you off, did he?" she concluded. Instead of answering, Glaive ducked back under the bed to hide.

A furious knock came at the door, but the Predator did not wait for an answer before opening it. Crusade was ticked off enough that Glaive had snuck off again as it was, Lex didn't want to get herself in trouble for lying to him, or get Glaive in more than he already was, and simply pointed under the bed to inform the fuming father of his son's whereabouts. Crusade nodded his thanks and silently asked for permission to enter and retrieve him. Lex approved, wondering how Glaive had managed to get away this time.

Her question was answered as Crusade stepped lightly into the room, followed by Javelin who had Glaive's leash tied to his boot with and exasperated, but a mused twinkle in his eyes. Apparently while the two elders were talking, Glaive had _not only_ figured out how to get the thing _off_ him, but he'd tied it to the other elder while they weren't looking.

Glaive shrieked it terror, pain and protest as Crusade yanked him out, Lex spoke up, "I'm sorry, I thought you'd let him go." She said.

**"Not your fault." **Crusade grumbled pick up his son and slinging him over his shoulder angrily as Javelin untied himself, **"Don't think you can keep this up, Gluh'ave." ** He warned, **"I helped bring you into this universe, I can take you out of it." **He continued to growl subtle parental threats to his son as he took him out, all the while Glaive whined for Lex to help him.

As soon as they were out of sight Javelin finally let out his bottled laugh. **"Ah those boys will be the death of him." ** He said.

"Yeah, little Hell Raisers, but Scar turned out alright in the end," Lex added, "And after what Glaive just pulled, I have to admit, I've got high hopes for him."

Javelin's thrill-like laugh grew louder. Yeah, that _was_ a stroke of evil genius; Lex couldn't have pulled off anything better herself. Calming himself the elder straightened and put a hand on her shoulder, **"It's a good thing he came here though," **he said, **"Kru'saad and I had something we needed to talk to you about…"**

"What?" Lex asked.

**"Scar will not be able to show you how to use the ****Sivk'va-tai." ** He answered, **"He is under house arrest."**

"House arrest!" Lex repeated, "For what!"

**"Theft." **Javelin replied.

Lex thought for a moment, among the Yautja it was pretty common for the Predators to steal things from each other, a sort of game to see how long it takes the victim to A) find out somethings missing. B) Figure out who did it. And C) get it back. The only reason anyone would be in trouble for it was if they thief refused to return the stolen item or if it were something _really important_. Immediately she knew what Scar had done.

"The dictionary." She said. Javelin nodded. It was the most precious thing Crusade had; he overreacted a little bit to Scar borrowing it without permission. Suddenly Lex broke out in a smile, Scar wasn't under house arrest… he was _grounded_. "So how long is he…ah... in for?"

Javelin's mandibles twitched, **"Until 'he learns his lesson', is how Kru'saad put it." **

Lex laughed, "So…Who's going to-"

**"I will," **Javelin said, **"I will be in the Kehrite after I finish helping with Xeira and my other duties, meet me anytime you are ready."**

"Thank you."

He nodded and left, Lex returned to her bed and lied down again. She smirked at the mental image of Scar in his room, bored out of his mind and grumbling about how unfair such treatment was. She giggled to herself once again and slowly let dreams take her, forgetting all about the unexplained presence in her room earlier.

**Author's end note: **Ahh…I love Glaive, and I know Ya'all love him too, but he and Dice are leaving next chapter so be prepared for good-byes. The thing in her room may not be explained for a while so contemplate and worry to your hearts content.

**Editor's note:** And yes, we are finally getting ready for the Final Trial. For those who don't remember, Lex needs to take this test to prove herself worthy of her mark, but she's not going to be alone. We have the idea that at least some of the warriors will need to prove themselves as well, some of them may be accused of cheating, others just because the elders are not entirely convinced that they deserve the mark. That's it for now, tell me if you catch any mistakes I may have made.

**Ki'cte-pa - **Combi Stick

**Dah'kte- **Wrist Blades

**T'gou Bhrak-chei - **Spear Gun

**Taun'dcha Kv' **- EMP Pistol

**Sivk'va-tai** - Plasma Caster (Burner)

**Kehrite **- Training area

**Ell-osde' pauk** -Fuck you


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **I was _hoping _I'd get more done, but apparently I overestimated myself, this will be my last chapter for a while, sorry.

**Warning: **Scar's POV, good-byes, brief mention of Yautja home world based off what we see in AVPR, a switch to Lex's POV, cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers with apologies in advance.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Aliens/Predators and never will.

Haven

As Scar looked down at him home planet his heart ached slightly with homesickness as it did with all the young warriors. Being so close gave many of them the idea to leave just for a little bit to see their families, but to do so would mark them as runaways, and runaways were sentenced to death. The only reason they had come so close to home was because of Dice, her daughter Air, and Glaive. The three were returning home now and the family stood at the pods sharing good byes.

Dice purred remorse fully, and uncovered Air's face for the boys to see one more time before they left and embraced them. When she reached Lex who had also shown up to say good bye, she purred and ruffled her hair which now had beads dangling in it similar to the traditional Yautja beading. Lex shook her shoulder gently and kissed the top of the pup's head wishing her a strong and healthy life.

Glaive was both ecstatic to be going home, and extremely unhappy. He too was homesick and in desperate need of his mother's less strict attention, but on the other hand he'd begun to really enjoy the life on the ship and looked forward to being a hunter like the rest of his family.

The youngest male hugged his brothers and father, chirping excitedly about when they'd meet again, making them _promise_ to tell him everything that happened. Glaive made Lex swear she wouldn't die like Dart had told him she would and refused to let go of her legs for a while.

Scar tapped his brother's shoulder and leaned down, growling softly at Glaive and handing him a necklace with a small finger bone attached as a fair well gift. Scar's eyes flitted to their father for a moment, but once he was sure that Crusade wasn't in hearing distance he said in English, "Gi'v dem hell fo'R mie kiid." He clasped Glaive's shoulder tight, repeating a phrase he'd found in his list of common Earth sayings.

Glaive nodded enthusiastically with a look on his face that made the human woman nervous for the women of the clan he was going to be left with, but Lex giggled anyway. Scar was too old for such childish mischief himself, but he still had the twinkle of mayhem in his eyes.

Finally the good-byes were over. Scar watched his siblings and niece climb into the pod which after a few moments launched toward the golden planet. Cities were visible from this distance but mostly the planet was covered with dense forests.

Scar stayed by the window looking at his home world as it vanished away. Lex stood at his side, she had a nostalgic look on her face she as she remembered doing the same as they had left Earth behind. Wrath approached them, growling that they should be in the Kehrite training for the final trial.

The planet which the trial would take place was not too far from the Yautja home world, and wouldn't very long to reach at all, but all questioned Youngbloods were cautioned not to waste the time they still had to prepare themselves. Scar nodded, Lex took his arm and they headed that way.

Time at last came when the planet of the final trial would begin, the elders gathered the Youngbloods, Lex counted at least twenty which were being questioned about their marks, among them, besides herself, Scar, Dart and Tool were present. This was the first time she had seen Tool without Strike nearby and the albino looked positively horrified. He seemed to be trying to take comfort from Dart, but the other Yautja just ignored him.

**"Listen!" **Wrath roared, his voiced carried the best of the three elders so he was given the honor of instructing the Youngbloods,** "You all know the **_**Kainde Amedha Chiva**_** is the test to prove oneself as a warrior, but you…" ** He waved his arm to indicate them all, **"All of you are under question about weather or not you **_**deserve**_** that honor you have earned. Perhaps you came back barely alive, or maybe you were put on a team where you had others looking after you instead of relying on your own skill." **He appeared to be looking right at Tool when he said that. **"Regardless of why you are here, the goal is simple…"**

At this point Javelin took over, **"The planet you see before you is home to an intelligent race of bipeds capable of many things, even communication with our kind." ** His eyes narrowed and he raised his voice to be sure that everyone would hear his next words, **"They are **_**not**_** what we are hunting." ** That made clear his voice lowered again, **"Intelligent and strong as these creatures are, there is another beast this world accommodates, the locals live in fear of it. Your mission will be to track one down, and kill it. You **_**will**_** operate as a **_**team**_**." ** He emphasized and turned to Crusade so the chief could finish.

**"In a way this creature is as dangerous as the hard meat. It is strong, fast, and smart; the only reason the hard meats are considered more so is because they swarm in huge packs, this beast is solitary, only living in groups during mating season and while raising young." ** He stamped his Ki its-pa on the ground, **"We shall join you on this hunt for **_**observation only**_**, you are on your own otherwise. If you are still alive when the beast is slain you will have proven yourself…Is that **_**understood**_**?"**

Roars of agreement rose up. Excited battle cries sound. Lex raised her arms shouting as well. She had a sick feeling in her stomach; she was terrified out of her mind at the thought of this hunt, she waved her arms to hide the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably with fear and doubt. But at the same time her heart raced with the Predator's contagious excitement. The elders were shouting words of encouragement that Lex could barely hear over the roars of the Youngbloods, and at last the crowd began to disperse as they all went back to their private chambers to collect their favorite weapons and say farewells to their friends, in case this was their last time seeing them.

On her way out Lex bumped into Strike. The green Yautja growled and pulled her to the side, out of eyesight and turned to her with a request, **"Will you keep an eye on T'uul?**" He asked.

"Uhh…" she had no idea why Strike would ask something like this of her.

**"Please, I don't want him to get hurt- or worse, and I don't trust Dahrt." ** He said.

"Why me? Can't you ask someone else?" She asked using gestures, as well as lowering and raising her tone, hopping to get across her meaning.

Luckily Strike was smart, and caught the gist of it, **"You are stronger than many think, ooman, now is your time to prove it, but you are not Yautja, you **_**see**_** things differently than we do. While the others may forget to look out for each other,** **I** **trust that you will put the good of the Clan above yourself." **He explained. Lex didn't know how to respond to that, she was honored that Strike thought of her in such a good light, but wasn't sure if this was entirely a good thing, the green Yautja seemed to pick up on her confusion, **"Just promise you'll make sure T'uul comes back alive. Will you?"**

Hesitantly, Lex nodded, "Alright." She promised.

Strike shook her shoulder in appreciation, and let her leave as he continued on to find Tool and Lex returned to her quarters to gather her things. As she strapped her weapons on to her armor she thought about the many relationships she had seen among the Yautja. The brotherhood Crusade, Javelin, and Wrath shared; a friendship that could become that way between Scar, Dodge and Burn, then her own feelings for Scar. She thought about what a contrast Dart and his gang were compared to these. That was what they were really, a gang, not friends. Tool worshipped Dart for some reason; Thug was some sort of lackey who followed Dart for no distinguishable motive. The albino and the green skinned Yautja were different though, they had a real friendship between them.

Thinking deeper into this, Lex decided that Strike and Tool were actually probably gay.

A horn sounded summoning the Youngbloods to the pods where they would be placed in teams off five to reach the planet surface together. The elders stayed together. Lex was put on a team with Scar, Tool, and two Yautja named Blitz and Dread. The pods were small and made to self destruct if anything were to go wrong. It was a few minutes of intense silence before the elders gave the signal for the launch.

If there was ever a roller coaster that could top the feeling off being shot down to a planet at an incalculable rate, Lex had never been on it, and never wanted to. Her ears began to ring, and her stomach did somersaults. She resisted the urge to scream and held tight to her chair, biting her lip. The decent slowed down suddenly, almost like a skydiving parachute opening, and yes, Lex had the necessary experience to make that observation. Slowed as it was, the pod continued to fall at a speed that Lex feared would mean the craft would explode when it hit the planet surface, which was coming up quickly.

She shut her eyes and braced herself. The landing was hard and she felt herself get knocked back. The pod continued to shake for a few moments even after the landing was complete. Loud booms and other rumbles informed them that other had landed as well. At last someone opened the doorway, and sunlight seeping. One at the time, the team got to their feet, and exited onto the surface.

The moment her feet touched the solid ground Lex felt dizzy and tore her bio-helm from her face, vomiting all over the sand. This might have been embarrassing, but Lex was comforted by the fact that she was not the only one who got sick. At least six other Yautja threw up and many of them swayed where they stood, and even Javelin clutched his abdomen like he was ready to barf.

For a while they stayed where they were gathering themselves and counting heads. One team was unaccounted for, there was a crater not far from the others with the missing pod, it was badly damaged, and a fire burned on the end, five bodies were trapped in the craft, not attempting to free themselves, so they were presumed dead.

Lex turned around to look at the world before her. It was a vast desert, already she could feel herself drying up. Behind them, there was a dome, and a city within, probably the race of intelligent beings the elder had spoke of, but everywhere else there was only sand. Lex switched vision modes searching for any signs of life out in the dunes.

The Youngbloods gathered, growling to each other, before the group unanimously moved forward. They traveled in silence and stealth, all of them cloaked. It did not take long for the heat of the desert to slow the pace. Lex hated the heat and to herself cursed the Yautja for stalking prey that lived in such a place, but glancing around she noticed that none of them seemed happy either. The Yautja liked humidity- wet jungles, not dry wastelands. Lex found consolation in the fact that she wasn't the only one suffering.

The sun blared above them, but the mesh wiring on their bodies' regulated temperature which would keep them from overheating in this place, or freezing in another. Still, the sun burned their skin, and the Predators paused for a break everyone in a while. The sun started to sink towards the horizon, the Elders called that camp should be made. As the Youngbloods prepared for the coming night Lex tracked down Javelin, she hadn't seen any sign that anything could live out here and wanted very much to know what they were looking for.

Javelin was with Wrath and Crusade, the elders acknowledged her approached and invited her to speak, "Well," She started, "You said we were here to catch a beast that the locals live in fear of, what exactly is it that we are hunting?"

The elders looked at each other. Wrath played a recording he had made many hunts ago. The voice was male, one of the natives, his voice sounded terrified, _"T-tik-pyak! Tik-pyak! Mi-to-tlal!"_ The recording ended with a scream and a horrible bellow that got the attention of the whole camp.

**"Tik-Pyak," **Javelin repeated, **"The Deathworm."**

**Author's End Note: **Told you, cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers. I'm sorry I have to quit here. I'll try to get that laptop, but I can't promise I'll be able to update at all until September. Please review anyway, hopefully when I do get back to this Ya'all won't be sick of waiting.

**Editor's Note:** Grah, that's the one boon of summer, we lose our only constant access to the internet, really try to be patient, something may come up so the story will continue, or it may not, but we'll do our best to keep it up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Zae Note: **Since Xeira is my sister's character, this chapter starring her was written by Faeryl. And by the way, as promised Faeryl has completed Sebastian's story, _Afterwards _has been up for almost two months, but from the complete lack of reviews I guess nobody has noticed.

**Author's Note: **As noted above, this chapter stars the old Xenomorph Queen, mostly because we wanted to have a bit of a interlude to let you guys see what is going on back on the ship and to have some insight into the mind of a Xenomorph. (Also we're evil and letting you hang on what's happening on the hunt…). Totally making up some facts for the Xenomorph physiology…

**Disclaimer: **I only own Xeira that's it.

The holding cells were quiet for the first time in several days, since Javelin was on the hunt he was no longer visiting Xeira on a daily basis. The presence of the Yautja elder frequently stirred up trouble among the three queens being kept on the ship, Xeira accepted, even enjoyed his company at times, but the other two queens always made a commotion over the old hunter. The youngest queen, too young to have even hatched her first brood, was curious about everything, she did not yet know the pain and anger that she would soon endure because of the Yautja's terrible hunts. The middle aged queen, however, knew too well and her angry snarls toward the Yautja elder every time he entered were unmistakably threatening, but Xeira as the eldest and most powerful of the three, kept the trouble making queen in line.

Now as the giant queen lay in her cell in a place between sleep and consciousness an old wildness stirred in her old body as her half sleep flashed images in her mind of a time when she was younger, of her young ones, freshly hatched and vulnerable. In this state of dreaming Xeira snarled as the memory of her youngling's slaughter played vividly in her mind. The old queen remembered with dismay how, despite her efforts, time and again she had not been able to save a single one of her hatchlings.

A sudden clang of doors being shut and the rousing snarls of the other two queens woke Xeira from her reverie and she too looked up vibrating the spines on her back and letting out a high screech as she did so. Her kind did not have eyes, nor noses, but she had senses beyond the understanding of lesser creatures. Her spines acted as a type of radar, and as the group of intruders got closer their movements formed a picture from the echoes bounced back at her from the high pitch screech revealed them to be a group of Yautja.

**"The little one," **A Yautja snarled in his own language, **"We must get her down to the planet."**

Xeira did not understand the language, but as the Yautja crept their way toward the now overly excited smaller queen, she recognized the task they had come in to complete. The old queen had been on this ship for many, many years and seen many of her kind get transferred to and from the ship. Xeira let out a screech, joining her middle-sized companion in warning the little queen of her predicament.

She was going to be sent to the planet to be used in their cruel hunts.

Though Xeira's growing bond with Javelin prevented her from attacking him, she was not beyond fighting other Yautja. She lifted her tail and struck at the edge of her cage just as the middle-sized queen rammed the sides of her own cage, trying to break free and stop this act.

The little queen heard their warnings and backed away into the furthest reaches of the cage, hissing violently and raising her tail in defense. She had no clue as to what was going on, only that her two companions, who were normally at odds with each other, were now combining their efforts to prevent the Yautja from reaching her.

Several of the Yautja broke off of the main group, raising their spears at the other queens and even mounting their shoulder cannons, **"This would be easier if we'd just wait for Jaev'len." **One of them remarked.

Xeira paused her screeching momentarily, though she did not understand the Yautja language she did recognize the name "Jaev'len". Xeira snapped out her double-jaws, taking in deep gulps of air, trying to recognize the elder's scent among the group. The second mouth inside her muzzle, though it was used frequently for the final blow in combat, its main use was as an olfactory sensor, as Xeira's jaws snapped she took in the scents of the many Yautja who were present, but Javelin's musk was not among them. Angry, Xeira snarled again and rammed heavily against the walls of her cage.

Too late.

Xeira's spines tingled as one of the hunters pulled out a small object, the picture that she received back informed her of the tranquilizer that the Yautja was about to use. Unable to help the little queen now, Xeira rammed her giant body against the cage one last time before the tranquilizer was shot at her small companion. The middle-sized queen gaze an angry screech, but as the little queen slumped forward, weakened by the powerful drugs, both she and Xeira quieted down, though both still snarled quietly as the watched their companion be carefully hauled away, doomed to participate in the hunt.

It was cruel, and Xeira hated it, but in her efforts she had exhausted herself, the old queen stalked quietly to the corner of her cage and laid down. She made a noise, similar to a yawn, and rested her head on her largest pair of arms. Her spines drooped slightly, signaling that the old queen had successfully fallen into a deep sleep.

During her rest Xeira was plagued, both by dreams and her own painful memories, particularly the memory of that horrible day when she had lost her ability to lay eggs. For the longest time the giant queen had hated Javelin for what he had done to her. A queen's brood was her life, to disable her ability to breed was to take away her reason for living, and for many months Xeira had sat in this very cage awaiting for the Yautja to come and kill her, she was useless to them now, why would they keep her there?

It was a long time before the queen had noticed that Javelin, the one who had done this terrible thing to her, came to watch her daily, and even longer before the hunter started testing her. He came into her cage, and dared her wrath. Over the years the pair began to grow old, and it was in this age that they began to understand each other in ways their kinds never had before. The giant queen allowed Javelin to get close to her, even touch her, and something sparked between them; respect.

Javelin picked a name for her, she had no clue that in its original context the word "Xeira" was an insult for the weak, she knew only that Javelin used it for her as a term of endearment as compared to the other hunters who dared come down who called her other names. In turn, Xeira also recognized the Yautja's name. She did not know that "Javelin" was just a name that the hunter used to make things easier for the human hunter who had once lived on the ship as well. All Xeira cared was that "Javelin" referred to her Yautja companion.

In her sleep Xeira made a noise like a purr and twitched her tail, but something was wrong outside of her dream world. The first signal was the threatening hiss Xeira heard coming from her remaining companion's cage, then her spines picked up movement and the old queen shook herself from sleep and let out her own screech to identify the Yautja that was now daring to enter her cage. It was not Javelin, the hunter was too big, and too young Xeira noted from the musk the hunter gave off.

Outside the cage was another Yautja, **"This is a **_**bad**_** idea Thu'gh." **He warned.

Xeira hissed as the big Yautja entered the cage, but didn't attack, not yet. The big hunter stepped closer to her and she raised her tail threateningly. **"Thu'gh, you're pissing her off." **The Yautja outside the cage warned again looking between Xeira and his companion, even glimpsing to the howling middle-sized queen. **"And I doubt Darht will be impressed be you picking on the old Hard-Meat anyway."**

**"Why wouldn't it St'rii-k? Besides don't worry if Jaev'len can tackle this old bitch, so can I." **The big hunter called back smugly.

Xeira snarled, she didn't understand anything of what was being said except for two things- the big Yautja had mentioned Javelin, and he had called her by one of the words she recognized as an insult. Opening her double-jaws in a violent bite the big queen launched her first attack, missing on purpose as a warning but her second strike would not be.

The big hunter jumped away as the old queen lashed out with her tail, **"Thu'gh, get out of there!"** His companion roared and the big hunter barely dodged Xeira's swinging claws.

Thug, backed against the wall as Xeira started to lunge toward him menacingly, it finally dawned on him just how stupid he was being, he glanced from Xeira to the exit; if he ran he could make it, especially he he diverted the large queen's attention first. **"St'rii-k, throw me your spear, quickly!" **He hollered.

Outside Strike clutched at his spear, **"Are you crazy, you can't fight her, she'll eat you alive!"**

Thug pulled closer to the wall, inching slightly toward the exit, **"Just throw it!" **He called, **"Hurry!"**

In a panic, Strike threw the spear, aiming only to distract the large queen, but Xeira moved, causing the spear to plunge painfully into her side. Xeira screeched angrily and clawed at the spear, tearing it from her side and turned just in time to see the hunters racing for the exit completely unaware of their big mistake.

They'd left the door to Xeira's cage open.

At first Xeira herself didn't notice, but after laying down to lick her wound the old queen realized that something was different about the air in her cage, it seemed fresher. Getting back up she screeched loudly, trusting the echoes to show her what was wrong. The middle-sized queen looked up from her cage and shrieked as she noticed that Xeira was crawling out of her cage. Xeira looked back and hissed dangerously, warning the other queen to stay put.

After the middle-sized queen complied Xeira shook herself, and screeched again to get a layout of her surroundings. The pictures the formed in her mind showed a few exits, one of which the hunters who had left the door open had fled down only moments before. Xeira chose to go a different way, for in her old age Xeira knew that if she pursed them she could end up in a battle against many Yautja.  
A battle was not what Xeira wanted, for she knew as well that though she was powerful in her age, she was also getting slower, and though she would take out many of the hunters, it would be only a matter of time before they took her out in turn.

Choosing to go down the passage to her right Xeira crawled onto four of her six limbs, though mainly bi-pedal, the old queen found it much easier on her old body to walk on four legs. This left her smaller arms open for pushing open doors or exploring the walls of the ship. Within moments the passage opened up and Xeira's spines quivered violently as she tried to make sense of the pictures that were echoed back at her.

The room was largely empty, but there were tables and selves scattered randomly through it and on those tables were mixtures and chemicals that made the large queen gag when she snapped her double-jaws for whiff. She continued on past the tables, stopping only to snap a bit a the chemicals. She was almost to the other end of the room when her jaws caught a familiar scent. Curious, Xeira moved toward one of the shelves and with on of her smaller limbs pushed away the other mixtures, snapping her jaws to find the source of the scent. Finally a small vile on the center shelf caught her attention. Xeira snapped at it, allowing her double-jaws to take in the scent that she now recognized.

It was a vile of her own blood.

Disgusted Xeira raised an arm and shoved the vile off the shelf and onto the ground, relishing in the fact that her acidic blood was burning through the floor of the ship. The giant queen knew that the Yautja studied and experimented on her, but to just keep her blood in a vile on a shelf seemed like an insult to the old queen. Snarling quietly, Xeira moved on into the next room.

There were Yautja in this room, but Xeira could sense that they wore no armor and carried no weapons. She did not understand that these Yautja were not warriors or hunters, but instead were scientists, dedicated to the study of their world and the universe beyond. But it was not the presence of the scientists that make Xeira growl, but of the other creatures they had strapped to the tables; hard-meats. Xeira of course knew that "Hard-Meat" was the term Javelin used when referring to her kind. One of the Yautja moved toward one of the helpless hard-meat drones with what appeared to be a scalpel, the young hard-meat screeched in apparent terror.

Something inside Xeira snapped at the sound. Snarling angrily the old queen rushed at the Yautja with the scalpel, clawing at him in an attempt to defend her little one. Several of the scientists jumped and roared with surprise, one even tried to run to the nearest exit, but Xeira cut him off with her tail. The young hard-meat drones all roared at the sight of the large queen and Xeira felt satisfaction in know that she was successfully defending her hatchlings.

Until she remembered that they were not _her _hatchlings.

Xeira had turned to nuzzle one of the drones, but then her double-jaws lashed out, gulping in the young one's scent and the old queen realized with dismay that the drones here were not of her line. Xeira growled, registering that drones that were not of her line were a threat. She snarled, both at the drone and at herself for foolishly attacking the Yautja in defense of hatchlings that were not her own. Instinct told her to kill them; she couldn't disobey, they were not of her line, they were a threat.

Xeira snapped out her double-jaws, stealing the life of the nearest drone, the one she had been about to nuzzle. The Yautja scientists roared in protest, but they could do nothing as the enraged queen mercilessly slaughtered their experiments. Xeira turned once more to the scientists and snarled. Instinct told her to kill them too, but something held her back. Xeira knew that if she harmed these Yautja she would pay for it. Normally she would not care what the consequences of her actions were and would just follow her instincts.

The old queen was baffled by this sudden conflict within her, did she want to follow her instincts, or listen to that part of her that said not to? Making a split decision, Xeira roared violently at the scientists, but did not attack, choosing instead to run ahead away from the lot of them. She ran, and ran past many other Yautja, some with weapons even tried to stop and fight her, but the old queen ignored them, snapping her double-jaws out, searching the air for Javelin's musk.

Xeira was scared now, she wanted Javelin's familiar, comforting presence and so she searched for him, using her own special call she had created for him. "Jaaaroow!" Her screech called, "Jaaarooooooow!"

Xeira rarely used this call, preferring that Javelin call her instead, but when she could not find the Yautja elder by smell, she resorted to calling for him. He didn't respond. In her mind Xeira knew that Javelin was on the planet hunting, but she wanted so badly to find him that she began to confuse herself.

It finally dawned on her that Javelin was not there, and that the Yautja were now in a panic over her rampage, she could her their roars as those left in charge ordered a searching party be formed to locate the rampaging queen. Xeira looked around, she was trembling now and in her rush to get away from the scientists she had exhausted herself. The old queen had no idea where she was, nor how to get back. Stopping Xeira climbed up into a vent just big enough to hide her large body. She watched several panicking hunters run by, and when ever one got too close to her hiding spot, Xeira lashed out a warning with her tail, careful not to harm them, for she knew if she killed any of them she would be putting herself in trouble.

Xeira crawled further into her hiding space, and though she knew the Yautja knew where she was, she also knew that if she stayed put they would eventually leave her alone. Unable to lay eggs she posed no threat as compared to her middle-sized companion who was still back in her cage. Gradually, less and less of the hunters bothered her until finally she was left in peace. Xeira allowed herself to fall asleep, knowing that if Javelin was not here now she would have to wait for him to come back.

**End Note: **And so now we have some drama back on the ship, just to keep things interesting. The idea of the Xenomorph's senses are completely made up, but if somebody writing a fic about the Xenomorphs wants to use these ideas, that's fine with me. The double-jaws I think are like a snake's tongue, so they can smell without having a nose, and the spines work sort of like echolocation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Many thanks to my faithful readers who not only noticed I had updated, but r/r'd. My sis also thanks you for your nice comments about her chapter staring Xeira and the excellent feed back you provided about our theories on the Xenomorph senses. An now back to the hunt.

**Warning: **UST, fighting, and gruesome imagery**  
Disclaimer: **The Tik-pyak/ Deathworm is my own creation and is the only thing aside from my OCs I can rightfully claim

Haven

Unaware of the trouble brooding aboard the ship, the young warriors continued their third day on the hunt. Many times they had discovered burrowed holes from their quarry, tunnels used only hours before their arrival; whether the beast knew of their presence, none could be certain, all they knew was they were getting close.

The first day on the hunt had borne no fruit. The second had provided them with evidence of the Deathworm's recent activity, including scraps left from the creature's last meal. On this third day, the Youngbloods saw a few native animals that dared come out so close to the Deathworm's domain in search of the scarce water it almost appeared to be guarding. The Youngbloods were traveling around an oasis they'd discovered, knowing that even the mighty Deathworm they sought would soon come up for water.

Scar glanced over at Lex. The heat bothered the Yautja, but Lex seemed to be having the worst trouble. She had a brave face on when ever she took off her bio helm, but he knew her well enough to see the sickness growing behind her eyes. If this hunt did not end soon, he was afraid that she might have a heat stroke, despite the cooling gear she donned.

He made his way towards her; their unmasked eyes met as he approached. The two hunters exchanged one knowing glance before Lex's face brightened slightly and she turned away, Scar too look in another direction. The emotions they felt for each other were mutual, yes, but neither of them were quite prepared for what came next.

It was when Scar turned away he saw Dart. His rival was also looking at Lex, with a calculating countenance, like he was trying to figure out how to use the human and her relationship with him to his advantage. Scar began to growl as the other Yautja turned his attention on him. Dart's mandibles twitched in a way that would be the equivalent of a smirk on a human.

Dart approached him, Tool was no where to be seen, but Scar knew that the little cretin couldn't be too far away. The rivals stared each other down. Finally Dart spoke, **"She's going to die."** He growled nodding in Lex's direction.

**"You don't know that." **Scar snarled back, risking a glance back at her. She had put her helm back on after taking it off to drink some water, and now was reading the information they had on the Deathworm for probably the hundredth time.

Dart laughed, **"She's going to over heat." ** He growled, **"This hunt could take days, even weeks, there's no way she'll last that long."**

** "She has a name." **Scar told him, trying to avoid a fight since it was probably what Dart wanted.

**"I know that," **He replied, **"But who cares?"**

A small creature crawled its way toward the oasis

** "Is there a reason you always need to challenge my ability to put up with your..."** he paused a moment, **"…**Buhl-shiit**, Dahrt?" **He finished using an English term, knowing full well that it would tick his rival off.

The creature licked water off the surface of pond, its eyes flitted back and forth; its ears rotated this way and that, searching for any sign of danger.

Dart glared at him, the English term was meant as a trap. If there was going to be a fight, it was always smart to makes sure your opponent attacked first, Scar was playing his game, but he was good at it. This show down could go on for days before any physical fighting actually broke out.

**"You disgrace your Yautja heritage by liking her so much." **He snarled.

**"It's no disgrace to admire another hunter-"**

** "Don't try to defend yourself." **Dart warned **"I **_**know**_**. I see it, you think nobody else does?"**

Scar snarled in frustration, **"You didn't answer my question earlier…" **He growl to change the subject of the argument, **"Do you provoke me for no reason, or is it just in your blood."**

His words hit their mark. Dart flinched at the mere implication of his Bad Blood father. His hand went to his knife, where it rested, waiting for Scar to continue so he had reason to attack. **"Don't you **_**dare-**_**"**

** "Don't I dare what?" **Scar replied, also reaching for his dagger in case this got out of hand. The creature at the water looked at them nervously as if sensing the tension.

It started with a rumble… Then all Hell broke loose.

Like an explosion, something burst from the sand with a horrible bellow, the animal shrieked in terror... And then was simply gone. Swallowed whole. The beast responsible bucked back, snarling hungrily, scanning the surrounding area for more food.

Scar and Dart jumped back. The Deathworm was big enough that the young warriors could end up as a meal if it choose to fight rather than looking for something easier to catch. Startled by the sudden appearance of their quarry, the Youngbloods hesitated a single moment.

**"****Nan-de than-gaun****!" **Someone roared.

** "****Nan-de than-gaun****!" **The others echoed.

The Deathworm, despite its name, was not a worm. It focused its two large eyes on the strange creatures before it, while a second smaller pair just below the first glanced wildly around. Its maw opened again, revealing two sets of razor sharp teeth, as it roared. Someone threw a spear which pierced the roof of its mouth. The bellow became pained and angry.

Its body was slim and covered with hard shell plating, like the armor they were wearing. The body was long and flexible; probably what got it the name 'worm', but Lex later said the creature reminded her of a creature she referred to as a 'Chinese Celestial Dragon'. The creature had a spike on every other plate.

**"****Nan-de than-gaun****!"** The Yautja roared, many of them started to throw their projectile and long distance weapons, testing to see what sort of attack best took out their foe. The Deathworm ducked, avoiding several of the assaults, but taking a few spears to the head where they simply bounced off.

Scar started to take aim with his plasma riffle. The Deathworm reared up suddenly, and dropped with a heavy 'thud' on top of a group of Youngbloods. It reared and again, and slammed back down, before it jumped out of its hole and dove back into the sand, vanishing under the ground.

The Yautja it had crushed either stood up dizzily, trying to focus on staying conscious, or did not move, either passed out or dead. No one checked to see which; they focused on the spot where the Deathworm had vanished.

**"I…Think it's gone." **A Yautja by the name Carve growled, thinking perhaps the beast had run away.

No sooner had he spoken when another explosion, like the one that marked the Deathworm's first appearance, sounded beneath him. The Deathworm closed its teeth on the Youngblood's arm. Carve screeched in pain. The creature tossed its head, and him with it, from one side to the other madly before a horrible tearing sound was heard and the Yautja went flying, his arm still dangling from the creature's jaws before the Deathworm spit it out.

Other Youngbloods were firing their plasma rifles, catching the Deathworm's armor plating and causing it to melt slightly. It didn't take the Predators long to discover the creature's weakness. The armor that covered it was only on its back and sides. If they could catch it while it was rearing, the beast's underbelly was completely unprotected.

The Deathworm reared again, roaring in pain as plasma rifles blasted its gut, but continuing its body-slam attack. Lex glanced over at the group of Yautja in danger of being crushed and recognized Tool among them. Remembering her promise to his friend, Lex dashed forward with out thinking and tackled Tool, knocking him backwards out of the monster's shadow. The creature slammed its body against it Yautja twice before it jumped back out of the sand and underground again.

**"Why did you do that!" **Tool snarled pushing her off him. Lex wanted to explain, but had no time, nor did Tool speak English to understand her either. But her swift near brush with the Deathworm had given her an idea.

Scar stayed still waiting for any sound that would reveal where the Deathworm would strike next. A rumbling began underneath him. He dove away; the creature closed its teeth on thin air, but turned quickly and spat a thick black substance at Scar. The goo, probably venom, splattered across his bio helm. The substance blinded him momentarily, but because his mask shielded his eyes, there would be no damage.

The Deathworm charged him, ramming a spike into his side and flinging him into the air. Scar landed hard and lost conscious for a few precious seconds. He opened his eyes again, and fought the sticky black venom off his face, and gaining back his vision to find he had been thrown some distance from the battle. He sat up and shook his head dizzily, trying to keep it from buzzing.

The Elders stood not too far from where he landed, watching the hunt. He met his father's gaze for a moment, Crusade gave him a small nod, before Scar stood, rushing back towards the battle.

Back amidst the fray, Lex stood poised with her Ki'cti-pa in a battle stance, waiting for her chance. The Yautja around her took no note of what she was doing, but she'd made an observation of the Deathworm's pattern. If she was correct, the monster would begin to rear soon. The others were too large and slow to pull this off, but maybe, just maybe…

The Deathworm began to rear. Lex ran beneath it as the other Youngbloods dashed the other direction. She lifted her spear when the creature began to slam, the human dove and rolled. The beast shrieked in pain and surprise as her spear drove through it and pulled back leaving a deep gash in its underbelly. Orange blood and guts began to spill out from the wound. The Deathworm thrashed violently and screamed, until at last it fell. Lex was on the ground, the creature's body dropped toward her. She cried out it terror and rolled again, narrowly missing being crushed.

Scar clutched his bleeding side, **"Lehkz!" **He cried, unable to see if she'd made it out. None of the Yautja could see through the dust, a few of them had lost their masks during the battle and coughed horribly as the sand settled in their throats. Scar didn't hear Lex reply, leading to the assumption that she'd been crushed.

However, as he dipped his head sadly, the dust settled and Lex limped out from behind the Deathworm. Stunned silence filled the air for a moment as the Youngbloods all caught their breath after the long struggle. The three Elders were approaching; Lex looked up at them, "So…" She asked, "How'd we do?"

Before the surprised looking Elders could respond, one of the surviving Yautja roared triumphantly, shortly others joined him and Lex was charged like the star football player after a game and hoisted on shoulders. The triumphant roars continued, Lex laughed as they held her like some sort of hero.

She glanced down and found Scar was among the Yautja hoisting her. She knew behind his filth cover mask there was a smile, which behind hers she returned. She looked back up at the Elders, who simply shook their heads at the wasted energy of the youth. Behind them Lex noted Tool and Dart. Tool looked at her, his mask lost in the sand, with eyes that sparkled with a new admiration. Dart folded his arms and gave her a simple nod, but his body language implied a continued dislike for her.

Lex frowned, but thought perhaps his acknowledgement that she was worthy to be a hunter was enough, and that trying to win him over completely was a goal she might one day reach.

Of course she had no idea how wrong she was. Dead wrong.

**Author's end note: **I hope Ya'll enjoyed that, again, battles aren't exactly something I'm used to writing, I did my best, what'd you think?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **zzzzzzzzzz…just got back from a trip to the beach, I'm exhausted from spending three days in the car, climbing rocks and going up and down hills, so I apologize if this chapter isn't as good I want it to be.

**Warning: **Short chapter. Again, tired, I'll write something better eventually.**  
Disclaimer: **You know the drill…zzzzzzzz

Haven

Of the twenty Youngbloods that came down to the planet, it was a relief that only a few of them did not survive. A total of thirteen warriors still stood when the Elder's signaled a transport from the domed city, where their relations with the natives promised good trades after the defeat of the Tik-pyak. Lex learned that the armor plated was not only _similar_ to the armor they wore, but was in fact melted down and used in the process of making their gear. Armor, weapons, and even parts of the ship where made by fusing the plates of the Tik-pyak with other metals found on various planets, including even Earth to produce the all most indestructible steel, so far Lex had only seen the blood of the Kainde Amedha do any real damage to it.

The meat of the death worm was also valuable. It was considered a delicacy among the native people, but rarely sought after because of the danger involved to get it. While the Yautja kept most of the meat for their own reserves during their interstellar travel, they did take good portions of it to the natives to trade for other kinds of food like fruits, vegetables, and even a few snack items that resembled candy.

Lex sat on a rock in a sort of park under the dome. The ground was covered with thick layers of a cement-like substance and metal grating to protect against a Deathworm's attack. She'd been approached by the Elders after her teammates had finally put her down and been given a good long talk about how risky, however effective, her killing blow had been. She could have been killed, that was a fact, and the only reason she had pulled it off was because of her small size.

Wrath warned her not to think that it could save her in every hunt, while Crusade made a clear point of not wanting any of the other Youngbloods to mimic her rash behavior. Javelin, left with nothing else asked her about the possibility of her plan not working, and what she would have done then.

But despite the reprimanding, the three Elders congratulated her for her part on taking down the dreadful beast. Now Lex sat on her own, resting and drinking from her canteen of fresh filtered water, feeling quite accomplished, and finally starting to really get comfortable with her new life. She hadn't thought about it much in her time since leaving Earth, but the Yautja ship was her home now, and after today, and her fight with the Tik-pyak that earned her the respect of her fellow Youngbloods the human was finally beginning to feel like she belonged there.

Footsteps sounded behind her. Scar stroked her hair as he passed and came around to sit beside her. They watched the darkening sky together; the domed city had some sort of air-conditioning that kept the place at a constant cool temperature, but the dome itself was completely see through and so the stars started to twinkle in plain sight.

Lex leaned against Scar, feeling his breath as his chest rose and fell with each one, and listening to his purr. "You were very brave today." She said with a smile.

"Yoo tu." He replied, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

Lex's eyes started to droop. She'd meant for her comment to start up a conversation, but she was simply too tired, "Thanks…" She mumbled. Scar said something, but she was already drifting off in his arms. There was something about the Yautja's natural strength that made Lex feel completely and utterly safe, no matter how strange and hostile this world could be. She felt she could lie there with him forever, knowing of course that he would never let any harm come to her, if she needed him he would be there, and likewise she would be there for him.

After all, isn't that what you do when you love someone?

**Author's end note: **I wanted to actually get them all back on the ship in this chapter, but I just didn't feel it, so instead we have a nice little Lex/Scar moment...I'm going back to bed now… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **For those who didn't get the news from my DA, I had an incident with my flash drive recently and lost all the notes I had for my fanfiction, thankfully however I know exactly what I was doing with most of them and was able to remember/rewrite everything I have planned for my most important works like "Dangerous Kind" and "Haven".

**Warning: **Javelin's POV, Xeira mischief and a party**  
Disclaimer: **I own OCs only.

Haven

Javelin counted each surviving Youngblood. Including the Elders there had been a total of twenty warriors sent down to the planet, of them he counted twelve making a proud return. Not bad for the Deathworm trial, not bad at all. The Elder was especially glad that both Lex and Scar had made it through.

The ship was settling down and Wrath was making the last checks that no one had left any of their weapons or gear in the native city while Crusade finalized transport of the trade goods.

When the ship's hull opened Javelin was surprised when one of the more experienced hunters rushed up to him bearing news.

**"Jaev'len." **He greeted with a respectful nod, **"You are needed in the East section of the ship! It's the old Queen, she escaped!"  
"Xeira!" **Javelin repeated, **"How is that possible? How did she get out?" **

The messenger nodded his head back to the ship, **"One of the young warriors came forward and told us a friend of his was…showing off." **He shrugged

** "Pauk!" **Javelin swore, **"Make sure everyone gets aboard safely, I will handle this!"**

Before the other Yautja could respond the Elder took off towards the East section where it didn't take too long to find where exactly the Queen was. She had herself holed up in a crevice and a group of Yautja, scientists and warriors alike had gathered. If anyone got too close Javelin could see Xeira's tail flash from her hiding place and strike out warnings to come no further. The air was filled with her angry hisses.

Javelin shoved his way through the crowd. A warrior or two grabbed at his arms, trying to tell him it was too dangerous, that the Queen needed to be executed before she killed someone. Javelin shook them off. As he reached the point of no return, Xeira's tail flashed from the darkness.

Javelin jumped to the side. **"Xeira!"** He shouted. The Queen screeched once very loudly, but then went silent.

From the crevice her crown poked through, _"Jaaaarrrrooowwww?"_ Her double jaws snapped at the air a moment before she cautiously stepped further out. Xeira stopped and hissed at the other Yautja.

**"Back, back!" **Javelin ordered. As the others backed away, the hard meat Queen came closer until she was fully out of her hole…and close enough that if she attacked with her double jaws Javelin would be snapped in half.

A warrior growled out a warning, but Javelin ignored him. Instead he slowly lifted his hand to touch Xeira's snout. The hard meat made a cooing noise and her tail swayed. Then Xeira bumped him, knocking the Elder back a step. Javelin laughed and pushed her snout back, her tail thumped against the floor.

**"Its okay, she won't hurt anyone." **Javelin called over his shoulder. **"Just don't get too close. Clear the halls ahead, its time to get her back to the science wing."**

** "Wait!" **All heads turned to see Wrath and Crusade approaching. They stopped when Xeira began hissing at them, but the other two Elders exchanged glances and then looked at Javelin. **"I have an idea." **Crusade said

That night a gathering was called in honor of the young hunters, those that had to prove themselves against the Deathworm, and those who had passed without a doubt the original _Kainde Amedha_ _Chiva _alike. The whole clan was present, except of course the one called Thug who was identified as the one responsible for Xeira's escape. The other Yautja that had been present, Strike, was off the hook for his, lack of true involvement, really he'd only been there to try and talk Thug out of it.

Javelin patted Xeira's side. The Queen was nervous about the number of Yautja present, and honestly Javelin did not think this was as good of an idea as his fellow Elders did. The plan was too have the two of them come out after the dance and…play a few games. Javelin didn't like this. Xeira wasn't a pet, and probably would not like the idea of being treated as such if she realized that was what was going on.

Outside, a group of higher-ranking warriors were performing a hunting dance. Traditionally this was all that was done during the celebration, followed by a full night of music, drinks and dance. Javelin shook his head and looked at Xeira, he'd never been a partier himself and usually ended up taking off on his own. **"What do you say if when this is over, I take you back and spend the night in the science wing?"**

Xeira made a curious chirp, and waved her tail

Large drums banged a beat which the hunter's kept in pace with, using their whole bodies in the dance. A group of the dancers held the still unused plating of the Tik-pyak to represent the creature, while second group dressed in all black to distinguish themselves as being the hard meats. A final group wore armor and acted out the parts of the Youngbloods as they hunted.

Javelin smiled lightly when he looked into the crowd of spectators and spotted Lex in the group, she was leaning against Scar as she watched, laughing and smiling as the performance played out the hunts.

The 'Kainde Amedha' leapt up at their cues, and attacked the hunters, slowly being beaten down. Once defeated the dancers removed some of their black clothing and ran to the side to pick up armor and take places as hunters.

Then it came down to the fight with the Deathworm. The group representing the large creature acted as a unit, with the leading making the most movement as the head, carefully constructed to look like the Deathworm they moved with grace into the battle field.

A few of the hunters went down, feigning death in honor of the lost warriors.

Those that remained fought in dance. The battle looked pretty even until the smallest of the group of hunters mimicked the move that Lex had used to bring down the beast. The crowd erupted into roars of appreciation. Javelin stood up and beckoned Xeira with him. The Queen cocked her head at him, but began to follow.

To his surprise it went well. The Elder picked up play weapons and tossed them in the air at Xeira, who would catch and destroy them with her double jaws. Xeira lashed out with her tail at him playfully. The Clan watched in amazement. As he had many times before, Javelin wondered if there was a possibility that the two species could one day develop a new relationship other than just Predator and Prey.

Finally Crusade gave Javelin the signal to take Xeira away. Right on time, the Queen seemed to bore of the games, or just be tired out and all but dragged Javelin away. He led her back to the science wing where they were greeted with the angry screeches of the younger Queen. Looked like she expected Xeira to come back with an army of Yautja born children to free her, or something. The two Queens hissed at each other until Xeira began to snarl and the other Queen backed down. Javelin opened Xeira's cage and she went in without protest to lie down. Javelin closed it behind her, promising to return after a few drinks and headed back up to the party.

In human terms, the gathering had become what was called a 'rave'. Youngbloods and older warriors alike danced to beats played by minstrels on drums and stringed instruments. Javelin made his way trough the group to the beverages and the other Elders.

**"That wasn't so bad, was it Jaev'len?"** Crusade inquired thumping him on the back.

**"Not as bad as I had feared, but still…" **He replied taking a drink, **"Next Youngblood trial you will not convince me to do it again.'**

** "And why not?" **Wrath asked.

Javelin shook his head, **"I don't want to, I don't think Xeira would appreciate it again."**

The Elders chatted for a few minutes and shaded several more drinks before Wrath's boys Dodge and Burn came over to talk to their father. Crusade excused himself to go find his son Scar so he could properly congratulate him for proving himself. Javelin decided now would be a good time to leave.

As he made his way back out, he caught sight of Lex and Scar in the opposite direction Crusade had left to search for him. They were dancing together quite spiritedly. Javelin hated to break them up, but he tapped Scar on the shoulder, **"Your father is looking for you." **He told him. Scar nodded and brushed his claws over Lex's face apologetically before he went off to find Crusade.

Javelin patted Lex on the back **"Congratulations." **He told her. The human warrior was the closest thing he had to a child, and so he gave her his blessing as all the fathers in the clan were doing to their sons.

"Thank you." Lex answered and took his hand, shaking it gently "Thank you for everything."

Javelin pulled her closer, into a gentle embrace and excused himself. He hated parties, and needed to get back to Xeira like he promised. Behind his back another set of eyes was watching Lex intently. Cold, calculating, eyes full of grudging respect, and malice…

**Author's end note: **As I said earlier I lost all my notes so I no longer have my list of Yautja words which I believe had the Yautja word for 'alcohol'. If I can find it again I'll edit and repost this chapter with it, but until I do, you may not see any unfamiliar Yautja dialogue for a while. The Hunting Dance is inspired by Chinese Lion Dances.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: ** It hasn't been going to well for me the last couple of weeks, my MP3 player broke, so did my original Flashdrive that had all my stuff for my fanfiction, and now I've lost my back up file too. I apologize if any of my chapters appear short or rushed, but I've become pretty paranoid now.**  
Warning: ** Dart's POV, intentionally short chapter.**  
Disclaimer: **I only own the OCs.

Haven

What Dart hated the most about Scar was how close they had been to becoming friends.

As pups no one cared about whose father was who, or what position they had in the clan. Back then everyone was your friend; rivalries didn't begin until the hunt. Or at least that was how it used to go.

Dart's father was never a highly respected Yautja, and maybe that was what had caused his anger. His mother was a bit insane, having never fully recovered from the trauma of losing the first child she'd ever carried. The poor pup was caught between the physical abuse of his father and mad ravings of his mother after his father had beat her as well. Dart found his youth full of terrible memories that he hid from by playing with the other pups, Scar in particular.

It was about the same time his father was marked as a Bad Blood that Scar's father became chief.

In truth, Dart didn't have any real reason to hate Scar, other than the pure simple truth that he was jealous. Dart's father killed his mother and abandoned him, all he ever got was looks of pity and whispers. Scar's father became chief, and all the other pups praised him like he himself had gotten the position.

_What about me? Don't I deserve some sort of recognition for what I've suffered and how far I've come?_

Dart certainly thought so, but apparently the only ones that agreed were Tool and Thug. Tool owed Dart his life for sparing him in a fight that should have ended with the albino's death, and Thug was another son of a Bad Blood who also knew what it was like to be dishonored for his father's crimes. Scar had no idea…

And yet everything seemed to go so well for _him_ and _his_ friends, even the ooman warrior Lex. Dart hated to admit that without her, a lot more of them would have been killed by the Deathworm, but even more he hated to know Scar loved her, and the feeling was mutual.

But this led to an opportunity.

Traditionally mating rituals took place back on the home world where the males who fight each other, sometimes to the death to impress the females, but on the occasion a female would try to pick a mate for herself. Rarely did this work since other males could move in win her from her chosen one.

Scar could initiate the mating ritual with Lex on the ship since they were already together, but he hadn't. Why not? Was he afraid? Dart contemplated this many times before he decided to go through with his plan.

He'd take Lex from Scar, and make his rival live in utter agony knowing that the one he loved was with someone else.

Dart was approaching her now. In a non-Yautja way, he supposed she was attractive, and of course she'd proven herself to be quite strong. For a fleeting moment, Dart wondered if he could have genuine feelings for her life like Scar did, like how most mated couples developed them over time.

Dart reached forward and grabbed Lex by the shoulder and dragged her toward him, once she was against his chest he ran his mandibles over her face. She pushed away from him.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing!" She shouted in her strange natural language. She was angry, that much Dart could understand.

"Wut da Heil ahr uoo do'ng?" he repeated pulling her close again.

She pushed away, this time eyes all turned to them, surprised whispers ran through the crowd and an angry roar sounded from across the room. Scar stomped angrily in their direction. Wrath also shoved his way through the crowd.

Perfect.

**"What's going on here!" ** Wrath demanded.

**"What's it look like?" **Dart replied, sounding as obvious as possible, **"I changed my mind about the ooman. I want her to be my mate."**

"WHAT!" Lex cried stepping away from him, "Oh Hell no! I'm not ready for any sort of-"

She was cut off by Wrath, **"I'm afraid you have no choice, the law is clear that females belong to whoever claims them, unless defeated by a challenger."**

** "Then I challenge!" **Scar snapped quickly.

**"Really?" **Dart snarled, **"I was beginning to think you weren't interested in her." ** He chuckled pulling Lex to his chest again. Scar snarled and rushed at him. Wrath stepped between them.

**"This is not where we settle this!" ** The elder growled. ** "Come along, the Kehrite will have to suffice."**

Lex glanced around wildly in confusion as the Yautja started to head towards the training area. "Wait! Wrath what's happening!"

**"You have more than one suitor." **He explained, **"Yautja can only have one mate and so now Dart and Scar will fight to prove themselves the one worthy for you."**

Lex's heart skipped a beat, "Fight?"

Dart smiled **"To the death."**

**Author's end note: **Once again I apologize for shortness, but yeah, paranoia. Better short than nothing, right?

**Editor's Note: **My apologies as well. From now on I will be keeping copies of her notes on my flashdrive as well so there's a chance we might still get things done.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Okay, clearly again, I'm making up mating ritual stuff and traditions as I go, and since this is an alien species that lives in clans that are separate communities from each other what might be law in one clan is not necessarily the same in another, this is my excuse for any inaccuracies that might come up.

**Warning: **Lex's POV, violence, language, Lex/Scar

**Disclaimer: **If its cannon it's not mine, if it isn't, it belongs to me.

Haven

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Lex protested as the Elders led her to the Kehrite so she would have the best possible view of the fight, "I won't let you do this!"

**"It is the law." **Wrath said, not looking at her.

"I don't care!" Lex shouted, "I'm not one of you! I shouldn't have to follow your laws of mating!"

Crusade snapped at her, **"Ooman, you became one of use when you accepted your place in the clan after the defeat to the Tik-Pyak! Like it or not, you now must obey all our laws and traditions!"**

"I'm not ready to get involved in a relationship!"

The third Elder placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,** "There is nothing that can be done accept pray that Sckeahr wins. Dahrt is a fool to rush into mating so soon after becoming a warrior, Sckeahr is not ready for what will happen afterwards either, but at least if he wins, you and Sckeahr will have all the time you need to work this out."**

"But Javelin!" Lex protested again grabbing his arms, "What if Scar _doesn't _win?"

Javelin shook his arm free, but did not answer.

"I won't!" She shouted stopping in her track.

Wrath turned around and picked her up with ease. He didn't appreciate the fuss the Ooman warrior was making, and most certainly didn't like being beat with her fist and feet as he carried her, but Wrath tried to be understanding. This was not how her culture approached mating, he supposed if he were to go through one of her mating rituals he would not be happy either.

At last they reached the Kehrite, and though Lex continued to argue against this, the fight was ready to start. Crowds of Yautja had gathered to watch the fight, and Lex could hear bits of conversation moving through them, questioning what was going on in the minds of the two Youngbloods that were fighting for the Ooman, mutters of who they thought should win and even a few jokes about challenging the winner. At least Lex hoped they were jokes.

Dart entered the Kehrite first, none of the warriors had worn their armor since the visit to the home of the Deathworm, but now the two suitors donned specially made armor with freshly sharpened weapons. Dart gave a vicious roar to the crowd, flaring his mandibles as far as he could. He clicked a button on his combi-stick, opening it to its full length and twirling in before him before slamming it into the ground with a loud _thwank!_

Lex looked away from him to the other entrance where Scar soon appeared. He too roared for the crowd, and looked around for Lex. Their eyes met, Scar gave her a nod and ripped out his Ki-its-pa, twirling it the way Dart had and ramming it into the ground as well. The two warriors looked to each other and snarled challenges waiting for the Elders to give the signal to begin.

Lex kept her eye on Scar. She loved him, she knew that, but knowing you loved someone and being ready for the next step in a relationship were not the same thing. If Scar won, there was no way Lex was ready to deepen the relationship they already had. They were of entirely different species, it would never be easy to, but because of Dart now they would be forced to if Scar won.

Lex didn't want to think about what would happen if Dart won.

Dart and Scar started circling each other; each pressed another button which sparked eclectic currents in the ends of their weapons to life. Crusade, Javelin, and Wrath exchanged looks. It was the law that the two Youngbloods fight to the death for Lex, but none of them approved of this. No one was ready for it.

But at last the Elders started to growl and roar, giving the signal for the fight to begin. At first neither Dart nor Scar moved. They were waiting for the other to make the first move. They rushed at the same time, knocking the shafts of the spears together. Scar pushed forward, forcing Dart back a step before the other Yautja pushed back. Scar jumped backwards, making Dart stumbled forward. The chief's son lashed out with his Ki-its-pa, hitting his rival in the chest, but knocking him back into balance. Dart let go of his combi-stick with one hand and reached for the blade at his side.

He swiped it out in an arch, catching Scar across the abdomen. Scar roared in pain, stepping back and checking his wound. The cut was not deep, but still florescent green liquid dripped from the wound. Dart had made the first blood! It was said that was good luck, and a sign that the one who had made the attack was sure to win.

Scar wouldn't let that happen!

He knocked Dart back with his Ki-its-pa again and grabbed his shuriken from his hip and threw it at him with amazing accuracy. Dart, already blown back, was struck in the right shoulder with the weapon, and pinned him to the wall of the Kehrite. Roaring in pain, Dart dropped his Combi-stick. Scar grabbed his dagger, and approached Dart, dropping his Ki-its-pa as he went, hoping to make a nice clean kill.

Unfortunately Dart was strong enough to tear the weapon from his shoulder. The shuriken dropped to the ground and Dart dived down, rolling past Scar and coming up behind him and kicking Scar behind the knees, knocking him to the ground. Dart's right arm hung uselessly at his side. With his dominate limb injured Dart now had a disadvantage.

Scar got back up and was met in the face with Dart's left fist. The blow was relatively weaker that it would have been if Dart had been able to use his right, but still enough to make the room spin for a moment. Long enough that when Scar was able to focus again Dart had grabbed his blade again and was coming closer for the kill. Scar had only a moment to duck, and stabbed Dart in the side as he rolled away. Dart snarled and chased after him.

Dart leapt on top of Scar. The Yautja wrested on the ground, each trying to knock his opponent's blade out of the other's hand. Simultaneously both went flying across the Kehrite. On top, Dart gave a triumphant roar and pounded Scar's face again.

"Scar!" Lex cried. She leaned forward over the railing, almost as if she were about to climb over and rush to help. Crusade pulled her back.

Javelin tapped her shoulder, and beckoned her to him, **"Lhrueckz." **He said, **"You would prefer to be with Scar, yes?"**

She nodded, "I don't want to risk watching him die…" She whispered, and then added, "But I don't want to him to kill Dart either, it's not fair that someone has to die in order to 'impress' me into being their mate."

**"Yautja women want the strongest to be their mates. It has always been that way, a female will mate with whichever male interested in her proves himself the strongest. However…" ** He nodded to her, **"You are not a Yautja woman. You are a warrior."**

Crusade and Wrath turned around when they heard that, **"What are you saying?" **Wrath asked.

**"When Lhrueckz became part of the clan, she did not join the females, she became a warrior, and as such, I believe she should not have to follow the woman's part in the mating." ** Javelin explained, **"She is a warrior, she has the right to pick a female to court-or in this case, a male." **He finished with a trill.

"So you're saying…" Lex mused.

Crusade pushed her forward, **"Go, defend your right."**

Lex ran back to the railing. Scar grabbed Dart's arm, knocking the other Yautja off balance again and rolled to the side, effectively flipping him over onto his back where he took up the beating. Lex turned back to the elders. "Thank you." She said, and jumped into the Kehrite.

Dart punched Scar in the stomach and tried to crawl away, both males were tiring, but neither wanted to give in. They were better than that. Scar snarled and grabbed Dart's ankle, dragging him back, only to get kicked in the chest and fell back to the ground. Both tried to stand, but Dart slipped again, and Scar could only get to his knees. Scar crawled back to Dart and raised his fist to strike again, but something stopped him. He turned his head. Lex held his wrist, preventing him from delivering the blow.

"That's enough." Lex whispered, and then turned to Dart and the crowd. "I am a warrior!" She shouted, loud and clear to the few who could understand English, behind her Javelin translated for those who could not, "I reserve my right to court any male I wish." She helped Scar get to his feet.

**"Lehkz…" **He growled painfully.

She looked him in the eye, "I choose Scar." She declared, then looked down at Dart still on the ground and smiled slightly, "Sorry, better luck next time buddy."

Yautja roared, some in congratulations others in fury. Dodge, Burn, and Scar's brothers rushed into the Kehrite followed even by Strike all of them congratulating Scar and Lex. Strike took a moment to shake Lex's shoulder in gratitude. **"I never got to thank you." ** He explained nodding to Tool who was rushing to help Dart up.

Lex smiled, "No problem." She said.

"Nwo problem." Strike repeated, nodding and shaking her shoulder again before going to back to help Tool and Thug with Dart.

Scar took Lex's hand in his and pulled her to his chest. He was breathing heavily, but Dodge looked him over and announced he didn't appear to have any serious injuries. **"He should check into medical anyway, just in case…" **Dodge continued.

Scar nodded, Lex wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled. While the group continued to congratulate Lex and Scar, Dart snarled and waved off the three Yautja trying to help him and limped off to the exit, looking back only once at his rival the ooman warrior who would soon be his mate, his eyes burned with pure hatred.

**Author's note: **I hope you find that satisfying, my editor and I are worn-out after school this week, and I hurt myself in ju-jitsu yesterday so I didn't sleep well either. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **The following arc was just made up and wasn't in the original plans so there's no telling how long any of the chapters will be, except for this one which will be very short (sorry, I hate doing this to ya'll but I don't write things to be long, I write them to end when I feel like they should.)**  
Warning: **Scar's POV light Lex/Scar, foreshadowing, made up star system, planet, and species.

**Disclaimer: **If I quit College and went to work for 20th century Fox I could claim slight ownership, but I'm not leaving College, I'll have you know I enjoy being a Clark Penguin.

Haven

Scar was exhausted after the match. Dodge had told him to check into medical and Lex had helped him get there. His injuries didn't seem like anything he couldn't take care of with his medicomp, but still the doctors wanted him to lie down, in case he had some internal damage.

Scar tried to stay awake and talk to Lex about what was next, but he simply couldn't keep his eyes open once he was on the bed. She clasped his hand while he slept; reminding him even while he slid between the worlds of dreaming and waking that she was there. She would always be there.

He awoke to the sound of his father's voice.

Lex still held his hand, but the three elders had her attention as they spoke to her. Scar tried to sit up, but his body was still wracked with pain and he grunted in agony. The elders stop talking immediately; Crusade looked over his son, **"How are you feeling?" **He asked.

Scar tried sitting up again growling,** "Like I could take on a hundred Kainde Amedha and their Queen." **He was being half serious. Physically, no way was that true, but he _felt_ like he could. He had before, with Lex at his side, and now he felt like he could do it again.

Crusade snorted at his son's response, **"That will not be necessary." **He snorted,** "But we have been discussing the mating ritual you and Lhrueckz must now complete."**

Lex was starting to look worried, **"What is it father?" **He asked.

Traditionally when a male had picked and earned his right to a female the final ritual before they were considered a true mated couple was for the male to hunt a beast from a planet not too far from the home world and bring its skull back as a gift for his mate within the time of three moon changes, or else the courtship was canceled and the female could be approached by a different male. Scar could see that something had changed from the looks the elders were exchanging.

**"We have been talking, and Lhrueckz has agreed, that since you two are not traditional mates, your final ritual will differ from the original…" **Wrath said.

Lex herself picked up this time, "We're going on a hunt together." She said stroking his hand, "Just the two of us. If we both come back alive by the three moon changes they were talking about, we will be accepted as a… mated pair." She slowed down at the end, still uncomfortable with the idea of moving on to the next level.

**"Do you too, agree to these terms?" **Javelin asked.

Scar looked at Lex and nodded.

Crusade sat down next to Lex at his son's side. **"Very well. We will take you to the planet in the V'mali-on system, where you shall find and kill one of the Navt'ghil."** He instructed, **"Bring back its head by the third moon change, and you will be mated, if not…"**

"We'll both be single again." Lex finished.

Scar nodded again, and bowed his head to the elders as they left. He turned to Lex, **"We will hunt together." **He growled.

She smiled at him, "Just like old times."

**Author's note: **Yeah, I said short and I meant it. Please review any questions or comments.

**Editor's note: **Since the next chapters are not completely thought out yet, you're also welcome to leave suggestions for what the planet terrain is (Jungle, evergreen forest, grassy plains etc), what the creatures known as the Navt'ghil look and live like (ie, humanoid or bestial, solitary, clan-based or packs?). Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT NOTICES! **Two things, Okay? **One**, just so I stop getting people popping up randomly on Deviantart asking about updates; incase you haven't noticed my pattern, I alternate updating Haven and my _Nightmare on Elm Street_ fanfic "Dangerous Kind" weekly. This means the each fic gets updated once every two weeks. I do this as a breather technique so I don't get bored writing a fic for so long (Haven has changed a lot since I first started writing, this is chapter _twenty-three_ of a fic I originally thought might only be _ten_). **Second**. I am seriously sick of people complaining about the lengths of the recent chapters. I. Write. What. I .Feel. Needs. To. Be. Written. Chapter lengths are going to vary depending on how long I have been planning a scene. This whole arch of the mating ritual **was** **not in my original plans** and so may consist of a lot of short chapters. Consider them fillers until I figure out exactly what I'm doing for the big hunt scene. Either be happy with what you get or I _won't_ update. Thanks for your time, I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but please I just need some room to work.

**Warning: (Reread note) **I mean it. Short chapter. Dart's POV.**  
Disclaimer: **For something as complex as this one would think I do own them, but I don't.

Haven

Like Scar, Dart was exhausted after the match. Unlike Scar, he had nothing to show for it except a bunch of still bleeding injuries. He sat in his own private quarters, stitching up his wounds and dulling the pain with foul tasting medicinal fluids. He spread another layer of healing gel over the wound on his shoulder and barked with pain. He closed his eyes and snarled until it eased away.

Tool and Thug were outside his room, waiting for him to come out. Strike came by once in a while, maybe to check up on him, maybe to try to convince Tool to leave him be. Dart snorted. Lex was right in the fact that the four of them were more like a gang than friends. Dart used Tool, like a tool really, Strike was there simple to keep him out of trouble, and be the sensible one. Thug, well, _maybe_ he was a friend, but more like an idiot little brother who happened to be bigger and stronger than most Yautja.

Dart didn't trust anyone. He couldn't let his guard down. He couldn't get hurt again. Both his father and his mother had destroyed any chance he had at being a normal Yautja pup. Thug was the only one in this gang who knew the shame of having a bad blood for a father, but not even he understood how it felt to _also_ have an insane mother.

Dart stretched his aching body and stood. He limped a little, but other than that he appeared to be fine, so he grabbed his helmet off a rack. He risked opening the door to his chambers. Tool and Strike were no where to be seen, Dart assumed the mint colored Yautja had convinced his albino friend to at least get something to eat while they waited. Thug was on the floor next to the entrance, fast asleep.

Good.

Dart put his helmet on and pushed a button so that he vanished from sight, and another to send a chill through the mesh wiring on his body. He shivered, but his body heat lowered making him invisible to _anyone_ looking for him, and began to limp toward Lex's room. He'd been sneaking into the Ooman warrior's chamber for sometime, contemplating, and watching her. Lex had her door open, and was busy going through her weapons to decide which ones would be best to take with her to the Kehrite so she could practice.

He stepped into her room and watched her.

Lex continued unaware for a few minutes before she slowed and glanced around, sensing something was not right. "Who's there?" She called.

Dart still didn't understand a word of English, and began to wonder perhaps if he should start learning, but said nothing to announce his presence. She and Scar belonged to one another now, but now that just made Dart want her even more. While Lex hurried up and grabbed her weapons so she could leave in a paranoid rush, Dart contemplated his next move.

Madness it seemed, was hereditary…

**Author's end note: **Still working out the kinks of what's happening with the creatures dubbed "Navt'ghil" so again I apologize for my short little fillers (and for those wondering about how I came up with the name, I just hit random letters on the keyboard and threw and apostrophe in there, they could have easily been the 'Bodm'fek').

**Editor's note: **As a final reminder, do not get on our backs about chapter length, we do what we do, please don't try to rush us. On another note, thanks for all of your great ideas for the we're still working on concepts for the Navt'ghil, when things are finally decided I will post images of them on my Deviantart account so you can see them. 'Till next time folks!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Alright first off let me apologize for my little meltdown last chapter, between my family issues and school I've got a lot going down and I am on the _edge, _and I thank everyone who was totally understanding about it ^^. Thank you.

**Warning: **Another filler, there might be two more of these before they actually get on the planet. Javelin's POV, sorta unrelated to what's going on with Lex and Scar, but I need a break from that while I'm working it out. **Reminder: **I'm making up any and all detail on Yautja society based on rumors and theories flying around the internet. I haven't gotten chance to see _Predators_ yet, so anything we might have learned about them in that movie will be ignored until I actually see it.**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Alien vs Predator and owning them would not make my life any easier right now, so I'll pass.

Haven

Javelin stood in front of the screen between Crusade and Wrath. An incoming message from the Hish clan had drawn their attention from the matter of Lex and Scar's upcoming ritual. While most Yautja clans were solitary and avoided contact with others, unless there was a fight for territory, the Hish were different.

They created the shared laws. The Hish were highly respected, the only Yautja who would even consider going against them were Bad Bloods who blamed them for the circumstances they were in .The clan consisted of the strongest and wisest Elders of all the known tribes. They were less solitary, often checking in on their clans of origin or trading territorial news. To get contact from them was an honor, or a tragedy.

Today it was both.

They bore grieving news. The Elder from their clan, Wrath's father, had been doing battle with failing health for sometime, and now finally had moved on. Wrath stood straighter, bearing his shoulders back with pride that his father had fought for so long, and died his warrior's death. Only his eyes showed his sadness at the loss. Javelin purred softly and patted him on the back.

Mournful as this news was, it meant that the Hish were short a tribesman from their clan. Though the three were Elders of their own tribe, they were still quite young in the eyes of the Hish. Too young, to take up the position just yet, and the other tribe had no qualms of sharing this predicament.

"**However…" **Du'Ssin of the Hish said, **"The one called Jaev'len, will you step forward." **It was not a request, but not a demand.

Javelin blinked, confused as to why he had been summoned by name. Crusade and Wrath edged him forward. He cocked his head as he stepped closer. The Older Yautja examined him carefully from the holo-projector.

"**There has been much talk about you." **Du'Ssin growled, **"You have no heirs. Is that correct?"**

"**Indeed." **Javelin confirmed.

"**And it is also you that has been taming the Kainde Amedha queen you captured?" **The Hish continued.

"**Not **_**taming**_**," **he replied,** "I don't think their kind can ever be **_**tamed, **_**but understanding, yes, that is me as well." **Javelin's heart began to race as Du'Ssin 's growls quieted to communicate with his fellow clansmen.

Why would they bring that up? Did they disagree with his theory that maybe some day the two species could coexist? Would they tell him to discontinue his attempts to tame commune with Xeira? Worse, would they take Xeira away? Javelin wouldn't allow that even if the Hish commanded it.

"**And which of you is Kru'saad?" **Du'Ssin asked leaving Javelin's concerns unanswered.

Crusade stepped forward, risking a glance over to his friend and long-time hunting partner. He too was worried about the comment about Xeira, and didn't want Javelin acting up. Du'Ssin growled to his companions again before addressing the clan leader.

"**Kru'saad, you know tradition calls for each clan to have a tribesman in the Hish," **The older Yautja said slowly, **"And that in most cases, it is the chief that is summoned to our ranks."**

"**I know." **Crusade, didn't sound comfortable. If he was asked to become one of this Hish it would be a few years yet before he was ready to join, and a great honor, but he would also have to forfeit his family life, probably not even see Glaive grow to be a warrior, or any other Grand children that would be born to his line.

"**We hope that it does not insult you in anyway," **Du'Ssin continued, **"But we have decided that this is one of the times that calls for our new member **_**not**_** to be chief." **

All three of them looked up in surprise.

"**Jaev'len, when the time comes will you join the Hish clan?" **Javelin was shocked, and could not answer. Crusade nudged him, but still he could not bring himself to form a reply. Du'Ssin understood his surprise however, and welcomed him to take his time in answering. **"We will be awaiting you." **The Hish said before he cut the transmission, leaving the three Elders in stunned silence.

Javelin turned around slowly, and received a sudden bear hug from Wrath. Crusade and Wrath smothered him with congratulations. There was no envy among the old friends, they'd been a team too long for petty things like jealousy. What was an honor for one, was an honor for all of them.

And Javelin had no family he would be leaving behind if he accepted, making it less painful, but still he was not sure about his choice. If he joined the Hish would he be able to take Xeira along? Would she be able to adjust to the new environment? He wanted to voice his concerns, but decided to leave them for now.

There were other things, more immediate things that Crusade needed to attend, and Wrath had some duties to complete as well. They congratulated Javelin once more before going on their way. Javelin stood alone in the room, growling to himself, and feeling a swell of pride. He hadn't been down to see Xeira yet today, and he couldn't wait to share the news with her.

_Destiny is a funny thing_, he thought, _you think you're life is heading in one direction, but then fate finds a way to change what you think is true, for better or for worse._

Or for worse…

**Author's end note:** Yeah…Throwing this out their a little randomly I guess, but still in the process of creating the world Lex and Scar are going to, so I thought now would be a good time place to drop this bomb. Another thing, I decided a long time ago that the whole, having names that sound like human words is something only this clan does in honor of Fisher, so any other Yautja is going to end up with names that you have to wonder about pronunciation.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: **I've been announcing this is several places, and some of you may have already heard, but for those who have not yet, my Grandpa died recently, I am in no longer need of comfort or well wishes, life goes on, but I wanted to tell everyone that because it influenced the direction this chapter/filler has taken.**

**Warning: **POV of Dodge and Burn, _completely_ making up the method of how Yautja honor their dead. This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my Grandfather. Rest in Peace…

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

Haven

The loss of a family member, even one you do not know particularly well, is always a shock, maybe even more when you didn't know them well. Dodge and Burn stood beside their father, thinking about the few memories they really had of old Yi-saCh, their Grandfather. He had left to join the Hish clan while they were still pups, and a visit from him was rare, but always fond.

The Hish had sent a ship with a few of their members to bring Yi-saCh's body, persevered in a pod for the ceremony. The Yautja exchanged nods in condolence for the loss the family had recently received, but words were not spoken.

Wrath stood forward over his father and growled mournfully. Predators did not shed tears for the dead in front of others, even their own loved ones. Tears were signs of weakness, if any crying needed to be done, it was done in private.

The ceremony of the dead was in silence as each Yautja present thought of their fondest memories of the deceased. For Wrath it was the day he had proudly shown his father his hunter's mark as proof of his adulthood. Dodge and Burn had never gotten the chance to show their grandfather their marks, nor share with him their chosen paths.

The twins shared a memory, the last time they had seen Yi-saCh, when his illness had first become noted. That day, they had stood, still training for the great hunt, at their grandfather's bedside as one of the medics explained how he had gotten sick, and in a way influenced the choices they had made. Yi-saCh had received an injury when a Bad Blood Yautja had attacked the Hish clan, inadequate armor had allowed the wound to be made, spurring Burn's desire to work in the forges, designing more efficient armor, while a medic overlooked the injury and allowed it to become infected; which encourage Dodge to train in medicine.

Yi-saCh had looked at his only living grandson's, for his line had produced mostly females, and Dodge and Burn had lost an older brother before they were born, with pride as he saw them for the first time in many years. "Soon you will be men." He'd said, the two were never felt such a well of confidence as then in that moment when their Grandfather compliment on how strong they had grown to be.

Wrath growled to Dodge, snapping him out of his memory. Dodge and Burn stepped forward to take part in the ceremony. Burn unhooked the armor that covered Yi-saCh and set it side, trading it in for ceremonial armour. He moved out of line, admiring the way his grandfather looked in it, even though it was for decoration only, the armor he had molded himself made the old lifeless body of the Hish clansman look and dangerous and powerful as he had in youth.

His part done, Burn let his brother take over. Dodge's job was a lot harder emotionally, but also meant more spiritually, and as he was training in medicine his hands were steadier than his twin's, or his father's when it came to handling the surgeon's tools. Dodge kept it slow as the tool in his hand screeched and kept his eyes on his grandfather's fingers as he cut them off, one by one. To any other culture this might have seemed barbaric, but in Yautja custom, if a warrior lived a full life and received enough honor for his family's name, their final tribute was to have a piece of themselves left behind.

Dodge distributed the fingers amongst the Yautja present and each cleaned the flesh away until there was nothing left but bone. The bones were then passed along to Wrath, who would later sew them into a necklace to be placed in the room of legends where the most respected of the clan's member had a piece of themselves stored. The Ooman warrior, Fisher's skull was kept there among them.

Dodge stepped back and once again Wrath came forward, holding in front of him a lit torch which he placed on Yi-saCh's body and stood at his sons' sides as they watched the remains set aflame. The fire cleansed the body of impurities, and once it was out, the ashes would be sent back with the Hish clansmen to be delivered to the Yautja home world where his spirit would follow the Hunter's trail into the next life.

Wrath put his arms around his sons, it was okay to be sad, but more importantly it was better to be proud to say that they were related to Yi-saCh, and to hope they could be half the warrior he had been.

They stood there for a very long time, reigniting the flames every once in a while until there was nothing but ashes. The three gathered it into a capsule, and as the last funeral rite, they bit a thumb and smeared a drop of blood onto it so that if Yi-saCh's spirit happened to get lost on the Hunter's trail, the sent of his family could guide him back to where he began.

Dodge and Burn stood to the side while Wrath made the final arrangements for the ashes to be sent. Burn reached for Dodge's arm and squeezed slightly, **"Do you think Grandfather will get lost?" **he asked.

Dodge didn't answer right away, he watched the Hish clansman disappear on their ship, and as it launched, with Wrath turning and heading back toward them Dodge squeezed his brother's arm in return and trilled, **"Not a chance."**

**Author's end note:** Rest in peace.

**Editor's Note: Also we must apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it has been difficult for us, but as Zae noted earlier, we are no longer in need of sympathy so please hold on tight for the next chapter where we will hopefully get back on track for Lex and Scar's hunt.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: ** This is the last chapter/filler before the big hunt, and since I promised that the chapter for the hunt will be longer, it might be a little longer before I update again. No promises, no bets, just keep in mind.

**Warning:** Scar's POV, Creature description, mission warning, launch and arrival.**  
Disclaimer:** My sister and I claim only rights to the creatures that are unrecognized, anything else…you get the drill.

Haven

Crusade called Lex and Scar to the launch area. They'd arrived at the planetV'mali-on, named since it was the only planet with life in the system, the planet shared the name. Lex and Scar were not scheduled for departure until the next day, but Scar knew his father wanted to give them a 'heads up' as Lex had referred to it.

Scar stood at Lex's side waiting for his father's warnings. They were both dressed in full armour and helmet as tradition called the day before the hunt. So far Crusade was just going through the basic plan for their mating ritual again. He was still young, and boredom wasn't beyond his capabilities if he kept hearing the same thing over and over. While his father spoke, Scar's eyes drifted to the left, and he was startled slightly by what he thought was movement. Subtly, so not to alarm his father or Lex, Scar pushed a few buttons to change his vision mode.

Flipping through the manners of sight, Scar kept his eyes on the area he thought he'd seen movement at, but no mode indicated anything was there, but Scar couldn't shake the feeling that this private meeting had been infiltrated, and bristled out of reflex.

"**Now," **Crusade growled** "As for the Navt'ghil, that you are hunting." ** Scar looked back to his father, forgetting about the presence he thought was there and gave the elder his undivided attention as he spoke of the creature.

Crusade held out a hologram projector which glowed brightly for a moment before shimmering down to a simple light based projection of a feline-like creature with a large wing span and two tails. The image was clean enough to make out stripes along the creatures fur, and patterns across its wings.

Crusade continued with his description, **"The Navt'ghil are pack creatures, female dominated, each pack led by her, with a few weaker females, but made up mostly of a male harem. They live in the high mountains, and are deceptively smart, lie-and-wait hunter, be aware, our kind has been outwitted and killed by them before. Do. Not. Get. Cocky." ** He emphasized shaking a finger at his son, which Scar took a little offense to. **"For your hunt, find a pack and bring back the skull of the alpha female."**

Lex raised an eyebrow, "You want us to take three moon changes to track and kill the leading lady?"

Crusade snorted,** "True enough, but the three moon changes are meant to be filled with more than just the hunt." **Lex stared at him confused, Scar purred reassuringly as Crusade continued **"There are other life forms on this planet of interest to the clan." ** He switched the image on the hologram so it now displayed a new creature which he then described. **"This creature is called 'Tattu'k'. The science division wants you to capture and send back one adult male."**

Scar inspected the creature, recognizing it. For humans, it would be said to look like a kangaroo, with large jaws filled with sharp teeth. He remembered well that its dark fur and lighter stripes which were in a crazy pattern across its back, as well as two tails that were ring like a creature Lex called a raccoon, was used as camouflage, which made it difficult to see in its native plains.

Once sure the two knew what the creature looked like, Crusade switched the image again to a an aquatic creature **"The Whahali are found in the rain forests in the rivers. We know little about these creatures except that they are carnivores, and sometimes cannibalistic. We've determined that the planet is in a time of year where pups are hidden in bank-dens to keep them from being eaten by older males, science wants two pups, one male and one female for further study. Understood?"**

** "Understood."**

"Understood." They confirmed.

Crusade took two steps closer to them and put and hand on each one's shoulder, **"Rest well," **He growled, **"The hunt begins tomorrow, Hunter's Blessings to you both."**

Lex and Scar bowed their heads and exited. As soon as they were gone Crusade whirled around, **"Who's there!" ** He snarled.

As Scar had earlier, Crusade had noticed an unwelcome presence in the room, and also like Scar, he had not wanted to alarm anyone. Crusade stalked the room, searching for the perpetrator, but his vision modes showed nothing as well. He scented the air. The room was filled with the scent of many Yautja who came and went, launching or just passing through, and it was hard to tell if what he smelled was a remnant of an earlier occurrence or a current intruder.

Crusade snorted, when he received no answer. Clearly whoever was here thought that if he just stayed quiet Crusade would suppose he was just imagining things. **"I bet you think you're clever." ** He snorted, **"But if I ever find out who you are I will be sure to wring you neck with your own innards for this trespass and insubordination." **With that Crusade turn around and exited himself, not worrying too much over it. He was sure it was another Yautja, maybe just Dodge and/or Burn sneaking in harmlessly to see what their friend would be doing.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Dart de-cloaked with a sinister growl, and opened the pod which Lex and Scar would be using the next day to jump to the planet. The navigations where pre-set to land them in the mountains where the Navit-ghil awaited, but Dart wasn't about to let them get there, and went right to work, quickly and quietly doing what he came to do and sneaking back out before anyone else came in.

The next day Lex and Scar met again at the pod, a group of Youngbloods, Dodge and Burn among them, as well as Strike, but mostly the group of survivors from the Deathworm trial had gathered to see them off. With her little stunt at the trial, the Youngbloods, as well as some of the more experienced warriors had gained more interest in the Ooman warrior, and now that Dart and Scar had fought for the right to mate her, she had become even more interesting.

Lex nodded in appreciation, she understood the barks and growls of encouragement but her human vocals could not mimic them, so Scar had to tell them for her "**Thanks."**

At last Javelin arrived, he shook their shoulder's,wishing them Hunter's Blessing on there trip, and shooing away the group so they could leave. Lex and Scar got in the pod and strapped in. Lex remember the last time she had been in one of these things without much enthusiasm of going down again and was personally glad she and Scar had decided not to eat anything until they landed, otherwise she was sure she'd throw up again.

Nobody noticed Dart standing at the entrance to the launch back, leaned against the wall, arms cross, and mandibles flaring smugly.

They launched.

The pod plummeted toward the planet at a speed that Lex was sure would make her sick even if she didn't have anything to eject from her stomach. The automatic pilot guided them through the atmosphere, between the clouds and across the sky. There was a large mountain range, their destination, coming into view, but as they got closer and closer, both Lex and Scar realized that something was horribly wrong.

They were headed on a crash course into the peaks.

Scar roared and tried to change the piloting into manual mode, but to no avail, it was password encrypted, and hacking was a strong point neither of them possessed. The elders would never do such a thing to them, and there was no way this was just a miscalculation, which meant only one thing: Sabotage. Scar was pretty sure he knew who to blame.

Running out of time and ideas, Lex looked at Scar and though their eyes were covered, they each knew they were thinking the same thing; it was the only option they had left. Scar pressed the controls to open the pod door. Wind gushed in at them making their hair ply everywhere. Lex was closer to the pod door, and gave Scar one final look back before jumping out, Scar followed mere seconds later.

They were still over the jungle when they jumped, but also quite high, it was entirely possible that they could be killed in the landing. They fell away from each other, Scar called to Lex as they drifted further and further apart, Lex cried back, but momentarily they were lost from each other's vision as they reached the trees.

Scar landed hard against a tree branch which slowed his descent, and he was able to get hold of another one stopping himself from certain death on the forest floor. For a few minutes he dangled from the branch like a fool before he started to swing and jumped, landing gracefully on another thicker one nearby. First thing first, he checked himself for wounds that would need immediate attention, and finding none he turned the direction he'd seen his hunting partner land, **"LEEEEEEEEEEKZZZ!"**

A few miles away, Lex crashed into another tree, and while she tried to catch a branch as Scar had done, she couldn't manage it. She landed against another, and onto a third which broke under her weight and landed in the river. The water wasn't too deep, nor was there a strong current, but as soon as Lex came out of her daze she scrambled to the bank, remembering the river dwelling creature Crusade had shown them the day before. Safely out of the water with her gear soaked and, for the time, useless, Lex stretched painfully, and glanced around, "Scar?" She called, "Scar!"

In the distance she heard him roar her name, but her voice was too quiet for him to hear from the expanse between them. Limping painfully, Lex approached one of the trees, and though she hated the thought of it, she was hurt, tired and vulnerable, if she stayed on the ground she'd make and easy target for any other meat eating creatures on the ground, and so she climbed the tree painfully. With any luck Scar would stay in the trees too and head this way. Safe in a branch, Lex got out her medicomp and began applying a little bit of gel to her cuts and scrapes, and another medicine that Dodge had shown her to that worked like morphine to numb the pain.

It was getting dark; Lex wondered how Scar would ever find her. Suddenly she brushed her cheek and remembered the first time they'd hunted together in the pyramid. Scar had found her then; he'd be able to find her now. Reassured, Lex leaned against the back of the tree, listening to Scar's call for her waiting for him to get close enough that he might be able to hear her response.

**Author's end note:** Just like old times indeed.

**Editor's note: **Sorry for the cliff hanger, this chapter sort of got away from Zae. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will see you next time.


	27. Apology

I'm sorry to say it could be a while before I update again. My plan was to take a break from fanfiction for the Holidays, and when I was up all night on New years write both Dangerous Kind my Nightmare on Elm Street fanfic, and Haven in the same night. This didn't end up happening, but that's not the problem. The problem is that the flash drive that I had all my notes on stopped working. This has happened before, and so I prepared myself in case it happened again by making several copies of my notes for Dangerous Kind and putting them on my new flash drive, my home computer, my laptop and a copy with my sister/editor. I didn't do this for Haven because I've essentially been making the whole thing up as I went along, until this big hunt scene I've been promising. This scene was not in my original plan for the fic, but just sorta seemed like something that should happen and so I dove into it writing fillers as I planned out the environment of the planet the hunt would take place on and the creatures Lex and Scar would encounter. Those notes are all gone so I have to recreate a lot of it so it may be a while for an update. I'm so sorry, I'll get it done as soon as I can, it the mean time just sit tight, I promise when I get it all done it'll be worth the wait.

~Zaerith


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **This is SUPER late I know. The blame can be pinned on one thing: Life. Lost my notes, had to rewrite them between classes, and then my computer stopped working and stuff just kept going wrong from there, I am so sorry and I hope this is worth the wait.

**Warning: **Meh… It hasn't been to long for you to not know what to expect, right? Hunting stuff, possibly gore, and Lex/Scar.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it's mine, if you don't its not. Wait. Strike that; reverse it.

Haven

Lex hadn't meant to dose off, she simply leaned her head back and shut her eyes, she thought for just a moment, but the next time she opened them the sun had moved to the center of the sky. She jolted upright, groaning when an ache coursed through her. Scar's roar rang out across the forest, he was close by. Close enough that Lex could be heard if she shouted.

"Scar!" She shouted, "Scar! This way!"

They shouted back and forth, like a game of Marco Polo, Lex was extremely relieved to see Scar's silhouette appear in the branches across from her. He was still far away, but the fact that she could see him made Lex feel a lot better than just hearing his roar. She was about to shout out again when movement on the forest floor below caught her attention.

A creature sniffed the tree, following her scent apparently. It had grey scales like a lizard, but was shaped more like a featherless turkey. Teeth in its beak indicated it was a carnivore, but Lex could see the creature was merely curious about the invading scent, not looking for a meal. It turned and began walking away, shaking a tail that spilt in two behind it. It moved in slow awkward movements that reminded her of a creature from an old clay animation movie.

Lex couldn't stop staring at it. And from the sudden silence, she knew Scar had seen it too.

After a few minutes of watching the strange turkey-lizard, Lex looked up to see Scar had finally managed to take his own eyes off it long enough to get closer to her, she took a step back as Scar jumped from the tree next to her, to her branch, where he stood at her side looking back at the creature.

It was just so funny to watch.

**"****Kik'itok." **Scar said suddenly.

"What?"

**"Kik'itok." **Scar repeated pointing down at the turkey-lizard, **"I killed one of those in hunting practice. They are weak, but smart."**

"I see." Lex and Scar stood side by side watching the kik'itok until it vanished out of view, when it did Lex noticed Scar's hand on her shoulder. She leaned into him slightly. Lex thought about the crash, she too had a suspicion of who was responsible, but she was more worried about what would happen now that they had no transport.

Scar was apparently thinking the same thing, **"Can you move?" ** He asked.

"I guess." She replied stretching out her limbs to work out her aches. Scar gave a nod and pointed in the direction of the mountains which they could see the tips of through the trees, and smoke from where their shuttle had crashed.

**"Best see what we can salvage."** The Yautja suggested, he backed into the trunk of the tree and broke into a run as he jumped into the next tree. Lex attempted to do the same, but her injuries slowed her down a bit, she missed landing on the branch with Scar's grace and clung to the edge of it, clambering to get onto it instead of hanging by her elbows.

Scar let out a trill of amusement as he reached down and lifted her with ease, Lex thought he would set her back down on the branch, but instead he held her in his arms bridal style and jumped into the next tree, and the next, despite Lex's protests and demands to be put down.

With Lex in his arms, Scar had to be much more careful in his calculation how far to jump and which branch would be stable enough to handle the landing. And Lex's struggling made it hard to keep hold of her. She was laughing, so Scar knew she wasn't mad at him, he had to trill again.

At last he put her down, but made sure she kept up, and didn't hurt herself. It was a long way to the crash site, and they had to stop every once in a while to rest since Lex was still injured and she didn't want to use too much of her medical supplies in one day, after all, it had to last them three moons.

Night started to fall, and they were still several miles from the mountain. "We should stay in the trees." Lex said, "We're too vulnerable on the ground."

Scar nodded, **"I will stand watch, you rest."**

Yautja could go longer without sleep than humans, a fact the Lex was a little embarrassed about, even though Scar didn't mind, Lex felt like she was slowing them down. The night was warm and moist with a cool breeze that comforted her as she leaned against the trunk and closed her eyes. The tree looked like what someone might think they'd see in a jungle, with mossy branches like ones in swamps, but the bark felt like a fir tree. The sudden sound of flapping wings made her open her eyes again.

At first Lex thought it was a flock of birds, but the large creatures flying by were more like bats upon closer inspection. It was dark and none of the vision modes on Lex's helmet would let her see details better. Scar stood over her watching them. Suddenly he jumped up and snatched one with his bare hands. Lex cocked her head, trying to remember if the Elders had said to bring back such a creature for study. Scar snapped its neck and it ceased to struggle and Lex realized with a certain 'duh' moment that Scar had just caught dinner. Her stomach growled to express its agreement.

Hours later, haven eaten and slept, Lex's energy was back and though it was still night, vision modes on the Yautja helmet allowed them to see very well where they were going. Lex and Scar hopped from branch to branch, making pretty good time, all things considered. It took three uneventful 'days' to reach the crash site and the closer they got to the mountain the air became crisper and the wind got colder as the trees started to dissipate.

The shuttle was not as in bad of a shape as it would have been expected. The hull was smashed and walls cracked open, but it was mostly still in one piece. It wouldn't fly, but when they worked their way inside, the computer still worked. Small creatures had slipped their way in and started eating their provisions, but there was still enough left to last them the entire three moons if they rationed them carefully, added some of the planet's bounty to their diet, and kept the wildlife away from it.

Scar went to work setting up some nets over the holes and Lex tried to send a message to the ship. They were only supposed to call back in an emergency, which they both agreed this qualified.

Lex could read the Yautja text, at least enough to get a simple SOS message across, but it was a while before they had any signs of a reply, which was spent helping Scar forage around for scrap metal they could use to replace the wire netting over the holes. They might need the nets later. When the computer beeped informing them that someone had gotten their message Lex let Scar take over.

As he relayed their situation, Scar spoke aloud, vaguely translating anything he knew Lex couldn't read. **"Sabotage." **He growled,** "Stranded in the low mountains. Requesting pick up for science captures, and transport when we have killed ****Navt'ghil. ****"**

He sent the message and they waited, this time only moments before a reply was received.

**"Sabotage? Confirm. Perhaps navigation error. Planet largely unexplored Will send pick up and transport. Do not waste time."** He growled irritably. **"They don't believe that Dahrt** **did it."**

"Well, we can't prove he did." Lex replied. She didn't like Dart, but she didn't want to be enemies with him. She really hoped that whatever was going on between him and Scar would eventually end and perhaps they could be friends.

Scar snorted, but didn't say anything as he collected a few things from around the crash site preparing to leave again so they could continue their hunt.

They spent the night in the ship before heading out again. The best way to approach this, they thought, would be to get the Navt'ghil skull first, and then start looking for the creatures that the science division had requested. Lex looked up at the mountain eagerly, it wasn't covered in snow, but rock climbing was perhaps the only thing she was better at the average Yautja.

Scar was less enthusiastic.

At the base of the mountain, Lex started to unpack her climbing tools, but Scar stopped her, wanting to make their hunting plan before they rushed into it, because as his father had warned them, the Navt'ghil had outwitted the Predator race before. Lex nodded and looked him in the face, "You first. What do you recommend as our course of action?"

Scar growled contemplatively, between the two of them he was the more experienced hunter. He was quiet for a couple of minutes then he kneeled on the ground and with his knife started to draw in the dirt. **"We scout first." **He said, **"Get the lay of the land, find the Navt'ghil den and pick out the leader. We'll take a few days to study their behavior so that we can understand how they will attack and prepare our counter."**

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lex agreed, "When they're asleep we can get in close and take a look at their body structure too, see if we can find their most vulnerable points for when we do this for real."

Scar gave another growl as he stood, dusting dirt off his knees and looked up at the mountain. Lex followed his gaze. Movement in the sky drew their attention and they both changed setting on their visors to catch a better look at it. It was far up, but the two warriors knew what it was, one of the Navt'ghil. It circled the peak and made a noise that was muffled by the wind, but loud enough that it caught the attention of others. Could it be the alpha female that they were looking at?

Lex and Scar started their climb, it was a long way up, and neither of them wanted an accident so it was slow. On top of that, Scar seemed to have a few 'issues' with rock climbing. She didn't want to say it out loud for fear of insulting him, but Lex couldn't help but be amused at the idea that Scar could very possibly be afraid of heights.

They reached a ledge a few hours later; it was going to be dark soon so they agreed here would be a good place to stop for the night, besides Scar looked ready to pass out. Lex stretched, it had been a while since her last good climb, and she was as exhausted as Scar was. They dipped into the rations they'd packed for their hunt which they agreed could take anywhere from one week to two.

Lex munched silently on a piece of dried meat, occasionally stopping to take a few breaths from an oxygen converter. The air on this planet was to thick for her, and she had difficulty breathing, but Scar had a much easier time, it being closer to the air of his home planet, though he still took the occasional breath from his oxygen converter as well.

It was growing cold, the fire they built did only so much to warm them, and as Lex started to lie down, Scar came over, purring softly and laid at her side. His arms slid around her and pulled her close. In his arms Lex felt small, knowing how easily he could crush her with them, but he held her gently, which let the human relax and she leaned her head into his chest, listening for the sound of his heart. Scar continued to purr, quietly, and soothingly. So soothingly in fact, Lex fell asleep to it…

The next day they reached the peak. Immediately they saw signs of their quarry, the rocks were covered with scratch marks, feathers and tuffs of fur littered the ground. Lex and Scar cloaked, the Navt'ghil were nowhere in sight, but as they knew all to well, just because you can't see something, doesn't mean its not there.

Scar led the hunt, Lex kept a watch on their backside, watching the sky for any signs of the flying felines. She bumped into Scar suddenly, though to the naked eye he would have been invisible, she could see his heat in the infrared vision mode of her helmet "**Sorry."** He said, and pointed down as he bent over and examined a pile of droppings.

It stank.

It was fresh.

Scar bolted upright at a sudden sound in the rocks above them, Lex reached instinctively for the dagger Scar had given her, but relaxed when she saw that it was nothing more than one of the bat like creatures native to the jungles below. There was a cave above them, just big enough for its kind to fit through, but little else. Lex's relaxation was put to an immediate end with a flash of fur and suddenly the creature was gone.

Lex turned her eyes to the sky after it. There! A Navt'ghil was landing on a rock just a few feet away, the bat like creature dangling from its teeth. The winged cat bit down on the weakly struggling animal in its mouth, and the struggling ceased. Scar touched Lex's arm and pulled her away. They needed to find the pack den. As the two hunters backed away, Scar accidentally hit the rock beside him, causing it to shake, and a smaller rock on top of it to fall down the side of the mountain.

The Navt'ghil snarled and looked up searching for the source of the disturbance. Its eyes scanned the area, fur bristling and nostrils flaring, using all its senses to try and find what caused the rock to fall. Its gaze fell to were Lex and Scar stood, and its muzzle pulled back revealing its teeth in an angry growl, and for a moment Lex thought the creature could see them, but to her relieve the eyes moved on, not staying long enough to indicate it knew they were there. They stood perfectly still, not wanting to risk any further noise while it was still on alert.

At last, the Navt'ghil seemed convinced that perhaps the rock had simply fallen because of a strong wind current, and resumed its meal. Scar started moving again, slow, and more carefully, Lex kept on her toes, making as little noise as possible until they reached a natural stair case in the rocks and climbed again. Over the ledge they stopped a moment to look down on the sight below.

They'd found the Navt'ghil den.

As planned, they spent a few days, almost a week, studying the behavior of the big cats. Like Crusade had said, the pack was lead by the alpha female, and had three other females, that almost acted like body guards for their pack leader, with the harem, consisting of five males, following behind.

They were lie-and-wait hunters, also like Crusade had said. The females hunted individually, usually a small thing for their own hunger, but occasionally Lex and scar saw them bringing back pieces of something bigger to share with the alpha. Males tended to be more pack hunters, hunting down bigger creatures and eating together, away from the mountain and the females. But there was nothing too special about their methods of attack, other than be big and strong, there was no real difference between the Navt'ghil and the mountain lions Lex had seen back on Earth.

At night the pack slept together on the rocks. Lex volunteered to go down and take a closer look at the feline's anatomy. There was, again, little difference between the Navt'ghil and the mountain lion, aside from the wings. From the looks of it, a good shot in the usual weak spots should be a killing spot.

However…The Navt'ghil were also aware that something was watching them. So it seemed at least. The first two days, the pack continued on with their daily life as usual, but on the third day Lex pointed out to Scar that the alpha female seemed to be searching the rocks, and the next the whole pack was on the look out. At night, one or two of the females stayed awake, and in a few hours were relieved by another one or two. During the day sentries sat on rocks and individuals would flare their wings as if sending communications to one another. Crusade had said they were smart, but Lex a little unnerved by just how smart they were, and her heart felt a little dread at the memory of his warning that these creature had outsmarted and killed the Yautja before.

"I think we should make a new plan." She told Scar the morning of their assault.

Scar glanced her way, she was sure that he was going to argue, but he nodded his head, **"I agree. I don't like how alert they've been lately."**

"Me neither. They're expecting us to attack, I think they've got a few tricks up they're sleeves themselves." She told him, then shook her head, remembering the Yautja's inability to comprehend ooman figurative language and common sayings "I mean, I think they've got their own counter attack in the making."

Again, Scar nodded, **"What do you have in mind?" **

Lex looked up at the moon, which was ending its first moon change since their arrival. "I think we should go back down the mountain." She suggested, "They're on the watch because they know we're here. If we leave they'll calm down. We can get some of those science missions taken care of and come back when they're less ready for us."

Scar was silent a moment, contemplating her idea. He really didn't want to have to climb the mountain again if he could help it, but he didn't want to fall into a Navt'ghil trap either. Finally he nodded, **"Let's start back."**

Armed, and cloaked they headed quietly back toward the trail they'd come up, but they didn't make it.

A single Navt'ghil landed in front of them, snarling. Scar jumped back, and Lex dived behind a rock, both narrowly avoiding a swipe from her long claws. Lex peaked over the rock. It was the alpha female, the ooman warrior wonder if the Navt'ghil could see them the whole time, and had been laying a trap, but the female glanced around in confusion, looking for the intruder she had thought was there. She sniffed the air, other female Navt'ghil started to circle the air above them, and searching for any sign they could give their leader about the location of the intruder. Seemed the males were guarding the den.

Lex glanced at Scar, the vision setting she currently had applied to her visor let her see him with enough detail that she could tell he was looking back at her. Scar made a signal using body language, pointing up to the sky and shrugging his shoulder where his plasma caster rested. He continued, pointing at her and indicating that she circle carefully around her rock and catch the alpha female off guard while he kept the attention of the rest of the females.

If they were fast enough, Scar could probably kill or at least scare off the others while Lex took care of the leader. They'd already worked out a signal they were going to use for their original attack plan, so Lex nodded and began to slowly creep around the boulder which would put her right next to the alpha female, and she would have a small window of opportunity to kill her. In the mean time, Scar was just as slowly backing up through the trail of rocks to a more open area where he had more room to maneuver, and outcroppings to duck under in the worst case scenario.

Lex gripped her combi-stick, still in its compact mode she prayed that when Scar gave his distraction she would have enough time to put it into weapon mode and kill the alpha female before the large feline joined the others in attacking Scar. Lex reached the other side of the boulder, and peeked her head around, the Navt'ghil was still staring at the place she and Scar had been standing, perhaps convinced that they were still there, and that she was staring them down in a challenge, waiting for a strike from an invisible enemy, to be matched with her extended claws.

Lex turned her head back toward Scar, he was still backing, but a few minutes later he stopped and glanced back in her direction. Lex made one stroke in the air with her hand in indication that she was ready when he was. Unfortunately, her hand bumped into the rock behind her, and a few pieces of gravel dropped onto the ground, the leader snarled and turned in her direction lashing out with her claws. The rock was still between them, and Lex was cloaked so the Navt'ghil didn't know where exactly she was, but the attack was enough to scare Lex into freezing a moment, and send the other females on the offensive, heading in the direction of Lex's boulder, the ooman warrior thought she was doomed for sure until a blast from Scar's plasma caster knocked one of the body guard females out of the air and she dropped lifelessly onto the rocks a good distance from Lex.

Surprised the two remaining ones flapped their wings sharply, pulling out of their dive, the alpha female jumped away from the boulder, her wide eyes searching desperately for where the shot had come from. The two females circled in a panic, the alpha female flapped her wings furiously on the ground, as if commanding them to return, one gave a freighted shriek of pain, and orange blood started to drive from, what to them would have looked like an unexplained wound, but Lex could see that Scar had thrown he combi-stick and grazed her shoulder, which reminded his partner on the ground that she had to get the alpha female.

Lex leapt from behind her boulder, the Navt'ghil was unaware of her presence, she was still trying to find Scar. Lex's combi-stick extended with enough noise that her prey could hear and turned fast, Lex thrust forward just as the leader's claws swiped at her. The two screamed at the same time, the combi-stick embedded in a non-fatal part of the Navit'ghil's chest, while claws left deep gashes in Lex's forearm that reminded her of the darkness of the pyramid where she had first met Scar, and of the monsters that had dwelled in those depths.

The alpha female reared up, roaring in agony and flapping her wings frantically, she started backing up, not a smart move; she was too close to the ledge, and with a roar that echoed for miles down, she fell over the cliff-side. The two remaining Navt'ghil panicked and took off full speed back to their den, Scar's plasma caster blasted after them, missing entirely on purpose, just to scare them into not coming back. Then for a moment every thing was quiet, and Lex collapsed, clutching her bleeding arm and holding back screaming by biting her lip as she sank to the ground.

Heavy footsteps announced Scar's arrival. "Help." Lex begged, squeezing her arm tightly trying to slow the bleeding. Without having to be told twice, Scar reached back to grab his medi-comp and began searching through the materials for what would be most appropriate for this type of injury. Lex's vision started swimming, even through the mask, and she started feeling faint. The scent of her own blood was growing sickening…

**"Lekz! Lekz!" **Scar roared shaking her roughly, for a few frightening moments Scar was afraid it wasn't her arm that was the problem, but within a minute Scar realized she had just passed out from the pain because the cuts were in fact quite deep. If she hadn't thrust out with the combi-stick when she did, the attack could have taken her whole arm off. **"Lekz…" **Scar purred softly as he started cleaning the wound.

It took several minutes for it to stop bleeding bad enough that he could apply the gel he prepared, and he was grateful at least that she was already passed out; perhaps she wouldn't feel this pain then. The gel hardened over the wound quickly, like a scab, it doubled as a sort of anti-bacterial gel to prevent infection. Scar considered them lucky that Lex's hand had knocked the gravel over. The Navt'ghil had been expecting one enemy and weren't prepared for an attack to come from two places, and the confusion caused by that fact was perhaps the only reason the battle hadn't been longer, with more serious wounds. Scar dug out a few more items, short metal poles, cloth and a strap. Lex probably wouldn't be able to move her arm for a while or else she's risk reopening the gashes, so he made a sling for her and began wrapping her arm up. There was only one thing left to do now, Scar lifted Lex gently and eased her carefully onto his back, wrapping her good arm around his neck and tying them together, not too tightly, with a cable in his supplies to make sure she didn't slip off and fall on the climb back down…

Lex started coming to about the same place they had stopped for their first night on the mountain, but blacked out again only a moment later.

When she opened her eyes again it was because of the feeling of being set down. She blinked groggily for a moment and the scent of mountain air made her think for a moment she was back on Earth, camping out just before or after a pleasure climb up some third-world mountain most of her friends wouldn't have heard of, but the sound of Scar's curious trill reminded her that she was on a not-so pleasure climb on an other worldly mountain that _none_ of her friends had ever heard of. For a moment she felt homesick, but that was overcome by a sudden realization.

They _weren't_ on the mountain.

They were at the base of it. It seemed Scar had carried her down from the mountain while she was unconscious. She looked up ready to apologize vehemently for thinking he was afraid of heights, but stopped seeing Scar a few paces away taking off his mask and looking ready to vomit. She smiled behind her mask, she'd better not let on she knew his secret, but at the same time she was very proud of him for facing his fear like that for her.

It was about then that Scar noticed she was conscious and straightened up. **"The Navt'ghil…" **He growled.

Lex tried to sit up, "Must have landed down here some where…" She felt dizzy and leaned back again.

Scar pointed upwards, **"I saw the body on the way down. Scavengers are already on it, but all we need is the skull and your combi-stick." **

Lex nodded, "Yeah, I supposed."

**"You'll be alright here on your own for a little while, right?" **Scar asked looking up at the mountain. For a moment Lex wanted to argue that he was _not_ going to go up there by himself, but she was beginning to realize just how awful she felt, and that her arm was in a sling, so instead she nodded.

Scar took a moment to approach her, and handed her his combi-stick and rapped her gently on the head, **"Just in case." **She couldn't tell if he was joking or serious, this was still a largely unexplored planet. Who knew what other creatures lived here?

"Be careful!" Lex shouted after him as he began to climb again. Scar grunted a reply she couldn't make out. He was so brave…

Scar was up the mountain for about two almost uneventful hours retrieving the skull and combi-stick from higher up. Almost uneventful; because at one point Lex was half asleep when the sound of breathing jolted her awake, a few feet away one of the native mammals was approaching her curiously, Lex was almost surprised that she recognized it, and was wondering where from when it came back it was one of the creature Crusade said science had wanted them to pick up.

A Tattu'k (she'd spent hours memorizing its name and description), a baby one anyway, with a jaw that seemed disproportionate to its smaller body. It jumped back when she moved on its kangaroo-like legs to a distance that it deemed safer. It cocked its head at her curiously for a moment and bounced away toward the plains, its ringed tails twirling along behind it. It stopped again and looked back at her once more before continuing its bounce back to a larger creature that Lex could only assume was one of his parents, she felt really bad that they needed to bring one in for science. What if the male they brought in had a family?

When Scar did come back the Yautja had a braver face than when she had last seen him, but was definitely relieved to be back on the ground. Lex had to smile, and wondered if she spent enough time climbing mountains with him if she could get Scar to love it as much as she did. They traded combi-sticks and stories, Lex's encounter with the little Tattu'k made Scar trill in amusement, but while Scar had been on the mountain he'd had a misadventure of his own with a species his clan had not yet identified, which had no legs and slithered like a snake, had feathers, with two tails and a beak, and made a noise, **"Like this." **He said playing a recorded loop.

The sound reminded Lex of a rooster cawing at dawn. Scar took out his knife and drew a simple picture of it in the dirt. He looked up excitedly, **"I think it was going to attack me, but it saw that I- well actually **_**you**_** killed the Navt'ghil but it didn't know that, and so it stayed away!" **Lex rolled her eyes slightly under her mask, only the Yautja would get excited about the idea of an unknown species trying to attack them. **"We should go back up when you're better and collect a specimen for the clan!"**

"You want a specimen Scar, _you_ go get it." Lex told him, she was less enthusiastic about the idea of intentionally intruding on a possibly hostile creature's territory. The idea of going back up alone silenced the young hunter. Lex's dizziness was gone so she tried to stand; Scar had to help her to her feet, but once she was upright Lex was perfectly fine on her own. "So, are we going to go after the Tattu'k now?"

Scar hoisted the Navt'ghil skull onto his shoulder. **"I don't see why not, the plains are not that far, and we just need one male."**

"Actually…" Lex mused, "We better go back and re-supply first."

Scar gave a thoughtful trill and nodded, **"Maybe on the trip to the ship and back here you're arm will be well enough that you don't need that." **He added pointing to the sling.

Lex shrugged, "Maybe, but its agreed then that we go back and then go after the Tattu'k?"

**"Only if we don't run into those river-dwellers, the Whahali, first we might change are minds then."**

Lex laughed as they started their walk back toward the crashed ship. "We might."

**Author's end note: **Again I apologize greatly for the delay in getting this updated. And also, I'd wanted to have the science missions written into this chapter and have something completely new for the next chapter, but I figured I've kept you waiting long enough, I should give you something to read while I'm still working on the rest of it. Hope you enjoyed!


	29. Chapter 28

**Authors' note: **Back again!

**Warning:** You know what to expect…ish.

**Disclaimer: ** The planet and creatures are all mine and my sister's, Lex and Scar are not.

Haven

Lex rolled her eyes under her mask slightly as Scar insisted he carry her back through the trees because of her arm. At first Lex refused simply because she thought her arm would cause her no trouble jumping from branch to branch, but then Scar pointed out that if she fell she could be in a lot of trouble since she couldn't use both hands to catch herself. So reluctantly Lex let him pick her up and silently willed her arm to heal miraculously fast.

A few days later they arrived back at the crash site once more, Lex checked her arm. The gel had hardened over the cuts and increased the speed of recovery, but Scar thought that they should wait a little longer before she tried to use it, Lex agreed, and so they stayed at the crashed ship for a few days planning what thy were going to do for the science missions.

"Let's see…" Lex mused, "There's that Tattu'k creature I saw in the plains that we need to get a male and female pup-"

Scar cut her off, **"-No. That was the River-dwellers, the Whahali, we need to catch an adult male Tattu'k for the clan."**

"Whoops. Yeah, I got it." Lex leaned against the wall contemplatively, "So which do we go for first?"

** "The river-dwellers are closer." **Scar commented, and after a thoughtful pause added, **"And we might run out of time looking for bank-dens that haven't been poached by the males, father said they could be cannibalistic, right?"**

"Right." Lex nodded, she looked out a crack in the wall, it was getting dark out again, and both of them were tired, "We'll start looking for dens in the morning, alright."

Scar scooted closer to her,** "Alright." **He agreed wrapping and arm around her and pulled her close. Lex yawned and leaned against his chest, sleep took her quickly, but Scar remained awake for another few hours, listening to the sound of the alien world at night and wondering what he would be doing now, if he hadn't marked Lex as a hunter back in the pyramid which seemed like years ago...

When morning came Lex and Scar searched the river for any signs of dens, and found a few, some that appeared hadn't been used in a while, and some, recently used, but already abandoned…or cannibalized. They followed the river for hours, which turned into a day, and they were running out of trees, leading them to the plains before they finally found a nest of Whahali pups that were still there.

Not for long though. Lex saw movement in the water. A larger Whahali, Lex hoped perhaps it was their mother coming to feed them, but as the bigger creature came up the pups, seven in total, shrank back in fear, and the closest one was snapped up by the newcomer and swallowed in one gulp.

Lex jumped down, Scar called for her to come back, but Lex didn't listen. She drove her combi stick with as much force as she could muster into the giant Whahali's side which let out a scream of pain and turned on her angrily. Lex snarled at it and struck again, this time catching it in the face. She thought it would attack, try to catch her in its massive jaws, but the Whahali turned and fled back into the water, a single pup in its belly instead of the whole den as it had expected.

"Coward!" Lex shouted across the water.

For such a fierce looking beast Lex and perhaps the Yautja scientists were expecting it to put up a big fight. Instead these creatures appeared to be nothing more than fearful bullies looking for easy meals. **"Leckz!" ** Scar called.

Lex turned to the den but didn't say anything to Scar. The pups gathered about her curiously and happily. They were at least smart enough to know when they had been rescued. "We need one male and one female," she muttered to herself looking at the swarm of pups and hoping they'd stay still long enough for her to figure out which one was which gender. Scar guarded the entrance to the den, making sure the male didn't come back, or another one didn't show up. Lex was amused by the young Whahali, they were just like dog puppies, bouncing around her and barking, practically saying 'Pick me! Pick me!'

The science division was going to be so disappointed.

At last Lex was able to discern male from female, and was left with the challenge of picking one of each from the six pups that remained. **"Leckz!" **Scar roared suddenly, **"Here comes another one!"**

In a rush, Lex grabbed the two in front of her, a male and female, they were small and light enough that she could carry them both, and rushed out of the den, Scar pointed her to the tree where she ducked in a hole between the roots, holding the Whahali pups protectively as Scar poised to attack if the Whahali in the water tried to threaten the den. However, when it surfaced, the pups barked happily instead of trying to hide deeper in the den. The Whahali snarled and Scar and snapped at him, fending him away, trying to protect the den. This was the pup's mother. Lex suddenly felt terrible about taking the two in her arms.

Scar pulled her up and pushed her back in the direction of the ship, probably noticing her hesitation and wanting to make sure she didn't change her mind. They were far enough from the den that Lex couldn't see it anymore if she looked back, but a sudden cry echoed through the trees, the Whahali mother mourning her lost children.

"I can't do this." Lex said when they got back to the ship the next morning after traveling all through the night. They gave the pups some dried meat from their provisions which the two were delighted to have.

**"Leckz…"**

"Its one thing to kill a creature for its skull, but kidnapping defenseless pups and-"

**"Leckz" **Scar roared and shook her shoulders, **"Get a grip!" ** He snarled, using a term he'd heard her used once. **"We are Yuatja! We are on a mating ritual, if we don't do this…"** his growl became softer and trailed off and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Lex wrapped her arms around his waist; neither said anything for a long time.

At last Lex was able to speak "So… the plains now?"

Scar patted her back **"The plains now."**

**Authors end note: **Yeah, almost done with this arc and then we can get back into what I've actually had planned. Thank God.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** What's this? The last of the mating ritual arc? Woo-hoo! -celebrates-

**Warning: **Dude, whatever, we're finally getting off this rock! **  
Disclaimer: **All unfamiliar names and locations are mine, if you recognize anything, it isn't.

Haven

Scar awoke to the scent of blood. Ooman blood.

Fearing the worst Scar jumped up in a panic. He rushed out of the crashed ship following the scent to where Lex stood outside… And got the reprimanding of a lifetime for invading her privacy when his intentions were entirely noble, it seemed Lex's emotional outburst yesterday had something to do with her menstruation cycle. Scar couldn't be sure; he didn't understand how the female body worked, Ooman or Yautja.

Retreating to the safety of the ship, Scar contemplated the last mission the science division had assigned them. The Tattu'k, as it was called, was a plain dwelling creature, and the plains were a few days travel from here. A playful bark reminded Scar of the river-pups they'd captured. Lex adored them and given her current…situation, Scar feared what she would do to him if he suggested leaving them unattended, but just as bad would be taking them along.

Scar shook his head and tried to concentrate on the Tattu'k. Looking at the sky it had been almost two of the planet's moons already, and time was running out, if the plains creature was as smart as the Navt'ghil they didn't have time to waste studying the creature's behavior and giving it the fight of its life. They needed to trap it.

Scar quickly made an inventory of the entire arsenal they had brought with them; aside from the weapons they were most comfortable with they'd brought nets harnesses, rope…Scar mentally put together a mechanism to capture the Tattu'k. He'd just gone outside to draw a few blueprints in the dirt when he bumped into Lex again who started to apologize for biting his head off, but quickly changed to apologizing for yelling at him.

Scar put a hand on her shoulder, **"Forgiven." **He growled and lowered himself to the ground, using his dagger to carve images into the ground explaining to Lex his plan. **"It's a basic pit trap." **He pointed to his diagram, **"We bait a few traps for the Tattu'k, they crawl across the ground unaware that it will break under them, they get caught in the net and we have our Tattu'k."**

"What if we don't catch an adult male?" Lex asked.

**"That's why we bait multiple traps." **Scar replied, **"We're bound to catch at least one, right?"**

Lex gave a soft giggle, and then nodded to the ship where the Whahali pups were waiting, "What about them?" She asked, of course referring to the pups.

Scar sighed. **"I haven't gotten that far. Any suggestions?"**

Lex was quiet as she thought, her silence assured Scar that she'd come to the same conclusion he had: None.

The discussion of what to do with the pups could have gone on for hours, but fortunately both Lex and Scar were aware they did not have that kind of time, that and Scar really didn't want to argue with Lex while she was fully armed and he'd only brought his dagger out with him. What they eventually agreed on was to leave the pups some of their rations, and then head out to the plains, set up the traps, come back and feed the pups again, and go back out to the plains to see if they'd caught the Tattu'k and repeat as often as they needed to.

Lex carefully placed some food out for the pups, who happily wiggled they're way over and nibbled at it experimentally. She cocked her head at them and turned to leave, praying to whatever deity looked after this planet that the pups were smart enough to not eat it all at once.

Scar led the way through the trees once again. After a day or two, Lex saw the trees thinning; the large grasses of the plains went as far as her eyes could see. They dropped out of the forest and scouted around for an ideal place to set up their trap. Lex was passing a boulder when it moved making her scream. Scar turned toward it immediately throwing his combi-stick out of reflex.

The creature shrieked and attacked. It was a Tattu'k, Lex realized, but noted with disappointment that this one was female. That would have just been too easy right? Scar had hit it in a fatal area anyway; the science team wanted it alive. Despite its obviously fatal wound the Tattu'k kept fighting, trying to kill Scar with the last ounce of its strength which didn't last much longer, it collapsed and bled out.

"Vicious." Lex commented.

_**"Stupid." **_ Scar corrected.

Lex might have made another comment, but Scar was busy looking around them. The camouflage of the Tattu'k was incredible. With his vision mode on a setting that would allow him to se things relatively close to how Lex did naturally, he spotted three more, once he knew what to look for, and a fourth rustled into view. He quickly switched his vision mode back to heat seeking to find the whole plain was littered with Tattu'k.

Lex noticed the same thing.

"I guess a pit fall trap is out of the question now." She said, "They wouldn't fall into something they watch us dig."

**"I suppose not." **Scar agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Lex asked.

A large Tattu'k, a male, crawled closer to them curiously, sniffing and growling, but in a non-threatening way. Scar lifted his arm, **"This." **He answered Lex and fired a net at the male that approached them.

The net enveloped the Tattu'k and tightened, making the creature roar with fury and pain. The other Tattu'k waited doing nothing, but beginning to snarl. Blood seeped out from the nets intersecting cables as they pierced the flesh. The Tattu'k did not stop struggling; in fact the pain only made it fight harder, Scar soon realized that the creature would bleed to death before it stopped. He reached into his medicomp for a dart of yellow-green liquid, a sedative used in medical emergencies to knock patients out for hours, or sometimes used by hunters to knock out incredibly feisty prey.

Scar threw the dart with enough force for it to land painfully in the Tattu'k's shoulder. The creature continued to squirm for several minutes before the drug took effect. When the male Tattu'k laid still the others turned away and vanished.

**"Cowards…" ** Scar accused as Lex had with the Whahali, but Lex stepped up to him.

"No…" She said, "I think it's a rite or something…"

Scar cocked his head, **"What?"**

"He was struggling to get free, and the others were waiting to attack when he did. I think that they did that to see if he was worthy of them coming to his rescue…He didn't escape so they didn't come help him…he wasn't worthy…"

Scar snorted disbelievingly, but found the theory entirely possible, it was the same principle that the Yautja themselves used in the _Kainde Amedha_ trials; if you fight your way through it the clan will back you when you get in trouble. Scar decided not to make any further comment on it. They had a new issue to deal with.

How were they going to get the Tattu'k back to the ship?

It was much too big for either of them to carry on they're own, and to do it together they wouldn't be able to use the trees. It was too heavy.

Again the debate over this issue could have taken hours, but they didn't have time, So Lex and Scar dragged it across the ground still in the net. The Tattu'k woke up three times and resumed its struggling; they put it out again by whacking it in the back of the skull. The day or two it had taken to get to the plains from they're ship using the trees, took a full week to get back. They were starving, exhausted, and irritable when they caught sight of the ship up a head.

The Tattu'k regained consciousness after they got inside and moved it into a cage. It too, was hungry and looked at the Whahali pups with the same ravenous look the cannibalistic male had the day Lex and Scar had rescued them. The pups also whined about hunger. Scar approached the computer to inform the clan that they had finished they're missions and needed transport, while Lex went into their stores looking for something to give each of the creatures, and something for Scar and herself, only to discover they had an uninvited guest.

It was feathery and snake-like; Lex remembered Scar mentioning seeing such a creature up on the mountain. It stared at Lex and hissed. The Ooman warrior returned its stare and did nothing while it determined whether or not she was a threat. The creature curled up, and waited for her to make the first move, like a rattle snake on Earth it was warning her that it was dangerous and ready to strike.

Lex targeted it with one of her nets. She lifted her arm and it sprang to attack, Lex fired the net just in time. Scar came running when he heard her cry out. He looked delighted to see the creature in the net and quickly captured it, making a passing message to Lex that the cargo ship to take them back would be here by sunset as he walked off with his unidentified specimen. Lex shook her head and continued the job she had come in for and grabbed a few pieces of meat and some dried fruit.

The pups scarffed down the food in seconds and curled up to sleep, the Tattu'k eyed the food suspiciously, but when he saw that Lex was eating it, munched uneasily on it in his cage. Scar was too busy watching the feathered snake to care about the food.

**"What do we call it?" ** He asked.

Lex looked up "What?"

**"We discovered it." ** He answered pointing to their specimen, **"What do we call it?"**

"A Basilisk." Lex said without thinking. The serpentine creature reminded her of an old legend from Earth, and somehow the name just seemed to fit.

**"Bas'l'is-k." ** Scar repeated, his growls made the name sound even more dangerous than it already did, he nodded and finally turned his attention to the meat and fruit Lex had brought out.

The sun finally started to set, and Lex gave a shout when she spotted the pick up ship on the horizon. It landed in minutes, Dodge and Burn exited it and greeted them with warm congratulations on their victories as they helped moved the animals onto the transport, but among their well wishes there was some frightening news.

** "Just** **as we entered the atmosphere," **Dodge told them, with a concerned growl **"We received a distress signal from the ship." **

** "A distress signal?" **Scar repeated, **"Why?"**

** "We don't know." **Burn replied, **"Jaev'len told us to find you first and get back as soon as we did." **

Lex's heart pounded with dread as she wondered what could have possibly happened that the clan had issued a distress signal. "Hurry!" She said as she carried the pups onto the other ship, Scar planted a bomb on the crash site to destroy any evidence of their presence.

Dodge and Burn had been moving the ship slowly so that they could see Lex and Scar when they came down, but now they took off at a fast speed to get to the ship as quickly as they could. As soon as they moved into view of the ship they understood why the distress signal had been issued. There as a second ship landed on theirs, and damage to both vessels, the four young Yautja glanced at each other with worry.

They were under attack.

**Author's end note: ** YAY now that I'm off V'mali-on I can get back to my original plan, which includes the upcoming scene that has been in reserve since Lex joined the Yautja clan. -is very proud of herself-


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **-nonexistent-**  
Warning: **Gory imagery**  
Disclaimer: **Still no

Haven

The little cargo ship had barely landed when the four young warriors leapt out with their weapons poised to attack. The launch bay was empty but for a few scattered bodies, Yautja who were either dead or dying. Some of them Lex reconginzed from their clan, but most of them she did not. She took a closer look at the Yautja she didn't recognize. On their helmets they too bore a mark etched from the blood of the Kainde Amedha, but it was not the same as theirs.

**"A rival clan…" **Dodge growled, **"They want this territory."**

Lex rolled her eyes slightly, "Some things are universal I guess." She muttered under her breath.

The four pushed forward, the halls were the same as the launch bay, virtually empty aside from the occasional Yautja who either didn't move or gave weak cries to be finished. Lex wanted to stop and put some of them out of their misery, but Burn, Dodge and Scar continued on, urging her to hurry as she slowed. Lex heard an irritating buzzing noise coming from deeper in the ship

The scent of blood was almost overwhelming. Lex felt sick to her stomach as they passed the remains of the battled that had gone through here. Yautja had holes in their chests from plasma blasts; others had combi-sticks still lodged in their abdomens. Lex almost vomited when she ran by a Predator that was practically cut in half with his bright neon-green entrails hanging out across the floor.

While Lex wasn't trying to survey too much of the carnage, she was also checking the Yautja who's masks had been removed, searching for familiar faces. So far she'd seen a few from their clan she knew by name, but no one she really knew that well, though her companions gave barks of anguish every once and a while when they came across old friends.

As they ran further and further the buzzing noise that Lex had heard from the launch bay became louder and clearer, until she could finally tell what it was. It was the sound of battle. A door opened a head of them and a Yautja came running toward them, he was looking back, they raised their weapons defensively, the other Predator turned and raised his sword-like weapon, catching Burn almost at the throat, but dropped it immediately.

"Javelin!" Lex cried with relief.

**"Lehkz!" **Javelin dipped his head in respect and congratulations for Lex and Scar and pointed behind him at the main deck where the battle was taking place, **"Hurry, they need all the help they can get."** He snarled.

Dodge looked at him, **"What about you?" **The young medical officer asked, **"Where are you going?"**

** "I have an idea; just hold them off a little longer." ** Javelin replied, and resumed his original course **"I'll be right back!" **He promised behind him.

The door opened again and another Yautja, from the other clan ran after Javelin. Lex took him by surprise by firing her plasma cannon, Dodge and Burn ran up and got on either side of him, preventing escape, while Scar delivered the killing blow.

**"Come on!" **Scar roared beckoning Lex to follow them onto the main deck.

They pushed the door open and were welcomed by war cries and the rush of bodies as the clans clashed. Lex could hardly tell which Yautja was her clan and which was not. Scar, Dodge and Burn leaped into the fray, joining their clansman, taking down the intruder and moving on. Lex stood where she was a moment longer, surveying the battle trying to find a place where she was needed.

At last she caught sight of a mint-green Predator, and an albino who were cornered by four advancing Yautja. Without hesitation, Lex ran to help Strike and Tool. Her battle cry made one turn around and she swatted him in the face with her combi-stick, the force cracked his helmet a bit. Her arrival distracted the others enough that Strike and Tool were able to raise their weapons and attack.

The Predator Lex had assaulted advanced toward her angrily, but paused a moment and cocked his head, looking her up and down, obviously noting either that Lex was not one of the Predator species, or that she was female. Lex thrust forward catching him in the abdomen, the Yautja snarled in pain and yanked the combi-stick free, resulting only in making the wound worse than it would have been. He clutched his side and swiped at her with his own combi-stick trying to gut her like a fish, but Lex was too fast for him and he was slowing down as he lost blood. At last Lex's attacker fell to the ground, probably still alive for the moment but not for long.

She turned her attention back to Strike and Tool. One of the invaders scratched at Strike with his extended metal claws, catching him across the chest in a non-fatal blow, but left himself open for Strike to kick his stomach and blast his shoulder cannon off, resulting in the two fighting hand-to-hand.

Tool was a better long distance fighter, and kept himself just out of reach of the other Yautja's weapons…waiting for his opponent to get tired so that he could deliver his own assault. Lex's attention then went to the final Yautja invader that had been attacking the two of them when she arrived.

His skin was pale purple, and he was taller than any other Predator she'd ever seen, and thinner. He turned to her as well, and paused as the other Yautja had, distinctively noting that she was female, but his hesitance to attack didn't last long and soon Lex found herself having to parry his attacks. He didn't give her a moments rest, she couldn't afford to look and see if Strike and Tool were doing alright, otherwise she might leave herself open for a mortal wound.

She kept her eyes on him, noticing as she blocked his swings. That he wore his helmet with a strap, like she did, instead of with tubing like the other Predators. That little discovery made her look back at his hair, which she found with a little surprise that it was actual hair, short and dark purple, not tube-like tendrils, and realized she was fighting another creature who, like herself, had been deemed worthy by this clan to join the Yautja race as hunters.

He continued attacking her fiercely, and it took another moment to realize this, but Lex almost laughed when she figured out he was so determined to take her down because he thought she was actually a Predator female. Unfortunately his all out offensive strategy had one big flaw; he was tiring himself out more than he was tiring her. Lex backed away, and he followed her still thrashing almost blindly with his combi-stick until he slipped slightly, ending up on one knee with Lex's weapon to his throat. He dropped his weapon immediately and looked at her through his helmet waiting for her to finish him.

Lex didn't.

Instead she reached up to remove her helmet. The warrior jumped back a bit in surprise as her human face gazed down at him, she lowered her weapon, and without speaking he knew what she was telling him to do.

He reached up and removed his own helmet. Lex almost gasped at how ooman he looked, but held back to keep up the illusion she had planted in his mind that she was a non-Yautja warrior who had been with the Predators most of her life, and he didn't stand a chance against her.

He had thin lips, a ooman-like nose, and bright blue eyes that seemed too big for his face. His ears were large and pointed, like elves from ooman legends, but they were pointed down ward. His large eyes stared at her in awe for a moment before he gave her a respectful nod, which she returned and left him. She understood how he felt, and couldn't bring herself to kill him. He didn't pick up his combi-stick and attack her from behind, so she guessed the feeling must have been mutual.

Lex put her helmet back on and saw Strike running with Tool to the aid of another Yautja from their clan; beyond them she could see Dodge and Burn, both with fresh wounds, joining their father in attacking another group of intruders. To her left Lex saw Dart with Thug, fighting two of the other clan each and across the deck Lex saw Scar with his brother Fire, and Crusade. Lex ran toward them, they were out numbered three to six. Just as she reached them one of the intruders saw Scar look toward her and whirl around, slicing Lex's leg, ending her assault.

**"Lehkz!"** Scar roared.

The Yautja that had attacked her kicked Lex in the chest, knocking her to the floor; he raised his combi-stick to finish her. Lex screamed.

But the sound of her scream was drowned out by another, louder shriek. Every where Yautja stopped fighting, lowering their weapons and glancing about nervously as the ground began to rumble. Suddenly, a wall burst and through it burst an enormous grey mass that Lex took a moment to recognize was Xeira.

The large queen shrieked again and bucked, as if trying to throw something off her back. Yautja began to scatter, trying not to get stepped on as the queen thrashed about. Lex caught sigh of Javelin riding on Xeira's back, like a knight riding a horse, and noticed immediately that he was holding on for dear life, and that it was him that Xeira was trying to buck off.

Javelin gave a roar from Xeira's back, probably a cry for help as he struggled to stay on, but to Lex he looked like a cowboy waving his arm and yelling "YEE-HAH!"

Two things happened at the same time: The Yautja from their clan backed as far away from Xeira as they could, knowing perfectly well what the large queen was capable of; and the other clan, oblivious of what Xeira could do to them, ran in to attack.

Xeira ignored them at first, in favor of trying to throw Javelin off of her bacl, but soon enough she found the attackers to be more annoying that the Yautja Elder that was clinging to the spines on her back, and lashed out at them in return. Lex almost laughed at the pitiful attempts to bring Xeira down, and Xeira's attempts to get Javelin off her while at the same time defending herself from the attacking Yautja. Finally Xeira dropped to the ground and rolled, effectively knocking Javelin loose and crushing a few of her attackers. Xeira's tail flailed knocking Javelin in the chest and sending him flying, he landed close to Lex.

**"Retreat!" ** Lex heard a someone cry, the word repeated through the rival clan and they all made breaks for the doors, wanting to get away from the queen as fast as they could, some helping their not-quite dead to their feet as they ran.

Once the attack stopped, Xeira swung her tail around furiously and turned toward Javelin and gave a defiant roar before swirling around again and stomping off back toward the science division and her cage where she promptly laid down and rested having exhausted herself.

There was a moment's silence before the entire clan burst into roars, and trills, congratulating each other on their victory and laughing at what had just happened. Yautja gathered around Javelin trilling hysterically and commenting on his brilliance.

**"What were you thinking?" **Wrath was laughing as he pushed his way toward his friend, **"Did you honestly think that bitch would let you ride her?"**

** "I wasn't trying to rider her!" **Javelin said in his defense, **"I was just trying to lead her hear."**

** "Is that so?" **Wrath pointed a finger at him in mock reprimand, **"It looked like you were having a lot of fun up there."**

** "I thought I was going to die."**

Lex smiled and shook her head she felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see Strike and Tool who nodded their appreciation to her before turning away and going to Dart so that Tool could brag about how brave he had been.

Scar approached her next. He took her by the hand first, and then pulled her into an embraced that reminded the clan of the feat they had accomplished. Roars of congratulations went of, though some Yautja ignored it since they didn't care about the ooman warrior or that one of their own had taken her for his mate.

Amongst the crowd of Yautja that applauded, Lex felt strangely at home all of a sudden. After all her long hard training and fighting, she finally felt like she was actually starting to be accepted, and even liked among these hunters. She smiled under her helmet, but it faded when her eyes landed on Dart, who had turned away angrily.

Dart had already tried to tear Lex and Scar apart, and he was likely to have plotted their deaths with Sabotage, and the way he turned away so abruptly made Lex's heart sink in dread.

Somehow she was afraid the worst was yet to come…

**Author's End Note: ** Boy have I been waiting to write that chapter ^^ (The non official term here is "The Rodeo Scene") I hope you all enjoyed!


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **I'm glad you all enjoyed the rodeo scene; it was a long time coming! And I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I wanted to get it finished sooner, but I kept getting kicked off the computer and couldn't work on it.

**Warning: **…Nah, I'm not going to spoil you

**Disclaimer: **We all know better, right?

Haven

Lex wasn't sure what the celebration was for, to congratulate the clan for their victory against their rivals, or to sanctify the mating of Lex and Scar.

Whichever it was, there seemed to be no end. There were loud drums being beat, and wind instruments blown, dancing and roaring. Across the hall Yauja warriors snarled at each other in aggressive, but good natured ways bumping their chest together enthusiastically. Stimulated by the vibe, Lex couldn't help but be swept away by it. She felt like a crazy college student again.

They were all wearing light armor, enough to protect there wearer if they got into a fight in the middle of the dance floor, but not full battle armor. There was a snack table of sorts, and a strange blue drink was being served. A dance started up, like a rave, lights went out, and on again, making it all but impossible to keep an eye on anyone.

Except for Scar.

Lex kept an eye on him the whole time, making sure he didn't disappear into the crowd, and he did the same, they never strayed to far from each other's side. They danced to a wild beat, Scar snarled and flared his mandibles, sharking his head, letting his beaded tendrils bang together creating an additional clank to the music.

Lex laughed, banging her head to the beat too. For a brief moment she wondered what time it was, but quickly let the question be forgotten, feeling it would be better if this night never ended.

Dodge and Burn came by a few times, stealing her from Scar teasingly, and she was yanked away by several other Yautja who shook her shoulder ceremonially, but no one attempted real conversation. The words would have drowned in the sounds of the party. Lex saw Strike and Tool dancing nearby, about as far from each other's side as Lex and Scar were.

Of all the faces she saw during the dance she noticed one missing.

She hadn't seen Javelin all night.

She'd danced with Scar mostly, danced with Dodge, Burn, Crusade and Wrath had both come over to pass on their blessings, as had Scar's many brothers, and while they didn't do anything except share a nod, she'd seen Strike and Tool. Hell, even she'd even seen Dart pass by them with a cold look in their direction a few times.

Where could Javelin be?

Scar's arm looped around her, pulling her back into an embrace and leading her away from the music. She saw several Yautja leaving the dance in a pairs, tired looking and trilling with amusement, disappearing down various halls. To their private quarters? Maybe, but that was not where Scar was leading her.

They stopped at a section of the ship Lex hadn't thoroughly explored; the room was barely used, and half the ship probably didn't know it even existed. She could still hear the beating of the drums, but not as clearly. Lex knew exactly why Scar had brought her here.

_Like a pair of lovers hiding in the janitors closet…_

Once she would have hesitated, once she might have even shied away like a nervous virgin, but something had changed in Lex and she found herself unwilling to even pause to contemplate the strangeness of her coupling with Scar. He lowered his face to hers brushing his mandibles against her forehead as he undid a latch on her armor, and she tugged on his belt, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

What once seemed unnatural was now the only thing they wanted…

…

Far below, in the science wing Javelin had abandoned the party for a more dire matter.

**"Xeira…" **He growled soothingly from his side of the cage. The large queen hissed at him and charged the fields confining her. Javelin took a step back out of reflex, like he had when he had first started to try gaining the trust of this Kainde Amedha. **"Xeira." **He snarled again, firmer this time.

She shrieked and him and turned away angrily screeching impatiently. Javelin despaired a little. He had worked so hard to gain Xeira's confidence, to get her to trust him, and now it seemed that one incident, one time he had taken her out to battle, had unraveled all that work and destroyed her faith in him.

**"Xeira." **He growled softly, one more time as he turned away sadly leaving her to be angry at him, **"I'm sorry." **He rumbled, not knowing if she could hear or even understand the concept of an apology.

He thought to go up to the party, but he wasn't in the mood, so instead he continued up to his private quarters to be alone with his thoughts.

Would the Queen ever trust him again?

Back down in the science wing Xeira looked back to see that Javelin was gone. Her screeching silenced, and her tail which had been swaying angrily stilled. She laid her head back down and waited. Would Javelin come back?

The entrance to the science wing opened, Xeira lifted her head, expecting the Yautja elder and snarled half in greeting, half in warning, but her senses quickly registered that the Yautja approaching was not Javelin, and he snarl became a full warning.

_Come no further._

The figure did, but towards the other queen not Xeira. Unconcerned with the other queen Xeira laid back down and tried to sleep, but something made her turn again to see what was going one.

The other queen did not make any move against the intruder, she snarled lowly but nothing else. The Yautja, a younger one stayed where he was, but then turned away and left without doing anything. Xeira was reminded of the first time Javelin had come to see her.

She bristled, not liking the silence or what had just transpired. Something bad had just begun, she could tell, but what she didn't know was if she could stop it.

Or, thinking of Javelin and his misuse of her trust, would she want to?

**Author's end note: **Again sorry it took so long to get this finished. Blame the cosmos for not letting me use the comp!


	33. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I really hate having to leave you notes when you're expecting chapters, but there is something I need to get off my chest that's been sort of bumming me out and preventing me from writing.

I don't mind people leaving suggestions in reviews. Normally I ignore them because there is no way I can fit them into the fic without going to far off course from my original plan, but sometimes there's a snippet of a suggestion that makes it into the fic, and that's why I usually let people leave suggestions.

But Lately I've been getting reviews from anonymous reviewers with big suggestions (Not necessarily _bad_ suggestions, mind you, just big). Since the reviews are anonymous I can't tell them that, no, I can't use their suggestion and why, as I would with a signed review, and normally this wouldn't bother me except that these big suggestions have been left persistently, and recently I checked my inbox to find more anonymous reviews from different people, talking about these suggestions and encouraging me to use them.

This is where I draw the line people.

Haven is not being made up as I go, the only cases of that is the funeral scene for Dodge and Burn's grandfather which was a reflection of how I was feeling because my own grandfather had passed on at that time, and the hunting scene which I ended up regretting because it took too long.

I don't need suggestions for how this fic will continue, and encouraging me to write what someone else suggestion is annoying at best, and a bit hurtful. It's almost like saying you don't think I can keep up the good work I have been doing to write a satisfying ending to a fic I have been writing for almost two years now, and this lack of faith behind theses anonymous reviews is sort of upsetting me to the point where I can't work on the fic because I'm worried about my inbox getting spammed with people telling me what I should write next. That's not how this fic works. I wrote a review inspired fic called _Down By The Bay _for the Transformers fandom, and it has a sequel _Three Times a Charm_. If you want to leave reviews for story altering suggestions, go there. Haven is in a good place.

For everyone else who is happy with how I do things, I'm sorry I had to write this. I promise I will be back shortly with an actual chapter.

~Zaerith


	34. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry about having to leave that note; I just had no other way to talk to the anonymous reviewers, hopefully things will straighten out.

**Warning: ** Okay technically this chapter is just a massive time skip.

**Disclaimer: **Alien Vs Predator is not mine, the story of Haven and all original characters belong to me and my sister.

Haven

Lex awoke several mornings in a row feeling hollow. She didn't know when she had stopped keeping track of how long she had been with the Yautja clan, even when she tried to remember where she had left off it didn't help her understand how long it had been since she'd left her home planet. Life with the Predators made her old life, home on Earth, seem more like a dream than a memory.

The hunt to prove herself worthy of her mark seemed as distant as the year she graduated high school. Adventures around the ship blurred together until she couldn't remember which incident had occurred first. The fight for the right to mate her between Scar and Dart felt like a romantic fantasy she had made up, as did their hunting ritual.

Everything seemed so far off and unreal, Lex wasn't sure what reality was anymore and she surprised herself often by catching her reflection and realizing she was human, which made everything feel even more like she had bumped her head down in the pyramid and was living a coma dream instead of a real life.

Around the ship Lex noticed more of the Yautja learning English, more of them interacting with her, and Lex felt desperately homesick for actual human contact, which made her think of the other human that had once lived among this clan. Fisher, he was such an influence on the tribe that they'd started giving their clansmen names the ooman could pronounce.

Lex distanced herself from the Yautja, even her mate Scar and her father, as she had come to think of him, Javelin. Her retreat did not go unnoticed. Dodge came by a few times with some senior medical officers to ask how she was feeling. It took a while but at last Dodge's fluid English enticed Lex to spill her thoughts and emotions. Scar didn't know what to do, and it was Crusade that finally decided that it had been too long since the clan had been off the ship. It was time to start a few hunting parties.

Lex had not expected her heart to race with excitement at the idea.

Soon the whole ship was buzzing with the news, already teams were starting to form and destinations were made with objectives planned. Everyone was getting involved. Dodge and Burn volunteered to join Lex and Scar's group. Strike, followed by Tool, also asked to join them, despite that Dart was more than upset by them leaving his group.

**"Traitors." **He hissed every time he passed them.

Behind his back Lex stuck her tongue out at him, causing the group to trill with amusement and Dart to whirl around to see what was so funny, and stalk off angrily when he found no reason for them to be laughing.

Lex was staring to feel like herself again. Crusade, Wrath and Javelin called the clan together for a council. This wasn't going to be an ordinary hunt.

**"We're going to have a competition." ** Wrath roared across the sea of warriors. **"The party that brings back what we deem the most valuable trophy will get command the next big hunt." **His eyes twinkled with amusement at the ecstatic uproar that followed.

Javelin raised an arm to silence the crowd, **"Which is why…" **He started, **"We will be assigning your destinations at random. You may however keep your groups." **

**"No rules, no punishments, **_**except**_** no killing our clansmen, **_**that**_** is unforgivable." **Crusade stamped his Combistick for emphasis, he had a mischievous look on his face which reflected in his next words as he roared,** "And keep in mind that we will be competing too."** The three elders trilled at the stunned silence. They may have been old, but they were the most experienced hunters in the clan, and were perfectly capable of cheating.

All the more fun this would be then.

** "Prepare yourselves." **Javelin roared, **"The competition starts **_**now.**_**"**

**Author's end note: **By which he means start poisoning the other teams' best hunters so they'll be sick during the hunt XD. BTW No, this is not going to be like the last hunting scene. Why? You'll see…


	35. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: **Nothing to say today…

**Warning: **I need some sleep. Oh and Lex's nightmares have no importance except to make this chapter a little longer.

**Disclaimer: **I'd say in my dreams, except that my dreams typically make no sense whatsoever.

Haven

Three days until the big hunt and Lex was having nightmares again.

Well, bad dreams at least, she could no longer remember them when she leapt awake, jolting Scar from dreams as well. Immediately Lex would feel like throwing up, and sometimes not be able to stop herself. Poison? She doubted it, she didn't eat anything that she hadn't hand picked and inspected carefully, and Scar showed no symptoms either.

Scar rubbed her back in concern. "I'm fine." She said.

**"Do you remember anything?" ** He asked. He was the only one who knew about the nightmares, it didn't seem important enough to share with anyone else.

Lex was quiet a moment as she thought. "Yes, actually…a little." She thought a little more, trying to catch hold of the memory of her dream before it slipped away like all the others. "I remember being in the pyramid, you remember, where we first met. And I remember the Kainde Amedha, and the Navt'ghil, we were fighting for our lives…" She paused again, "And something horrible happened that I can't remember…"

**"Hunter's anxiety." **Scar purred, obviously those little details were enough to convince him that it was nothing to be worried about, **"Sometimes happens to all warriors. When we go hunt they'll stop."**

"I hope so." Lex muttered as she lay back down with him.

Still the nightmares continued until the day of the hunt. They hardly bothered Lex once the day was going, and as she stood outside the shuttle that was to take her, Scar, Dodge, Burn, Strike and Tool to an undisclosed planet. Once they had landed, the computer was supposed to give them information about the planet and the creatures that lived there so that the team could make their plans.

But Lex wouldn't be going…

She was so excited she never stopped to think about why she was throwing up in the morning, and it was mere chance that Dodge was testing his vision modes a final time before they left and noticed it.

**"Scar!" **He growled, **"Scar, come look at his!"**

Scar came to his friends side, **"What?"**

** "Look at Lex." **Dodge told him, **"Switch your vision mode, to…" **He reached over to Scar's computer and did it for him, **"here this one, and look at Lex, do you see what I see?"**

Scar looked and didn't believe his eyes for a second. Without saying anything he went to go get the Elders, he needed advice.

Lex had just noticed Scar was gone when he returned with Crusade and Javelin not far behind. "What's up?" Lex asked noticing how all of them were looking at her with tilted heads.

Crusade stepped forward and touched her shoulder, **"Were you just going to go on this hunt with the risk?" **He asked, **"Or did you not know yourself?"**

Lex took a step back from him, glancing at the elders and Scar nervously. "Know what?"

Javelin looked at Scar, giving him an encouraging nod. Lex locked eyes with him as Scar turned to her. **"Lex…You are with child!" ** He sounded slightly shocked, nervous and confused.

Lex didn't say anything as it sunk it. "What? How could you possibly know that!"

**"We can see it." **Javelin explained carefully, **"We see its heat inside you, its small still, not noticeable to you yet, perhaps, but the hunt could go on for a very long time."**

** "We can't let you go on this hunt." **Crusade finished, **"Too risky for the pup."**

Lex froze, she had really been looking forward to getting off the ship, and the idea of being pregnant felt more like a joke than to be truly happening. She stood where she was in silence, not sure if she should ignore them or argue.

Scar seemed to sense how much Lex needed to get off the ship, **"Father." **He said as he stepped next to his mate, **"Can't Lex at least come down to the planet? It would do her good to be off the ship, and I swear I won't let anything happen to her, or the pup, while the rest of us hunt."**

Crusade shook his head, **"It may be a while before you return, she needs to be monitored-"**

This time Dodge stepped forward with Lex, **"No disrespect Sir, but you forget I have medical training." **He put a reassuring hand on Lex's shoulder, **"I will stay with Lex and monitor her while the others hunt. The injured can join us while they recover."**

The other team members, despite that this was a personal matter, couldn't help but overhear, and one by one stepped forward, offering their support for this idea.

**"She won't be in any danger."**

** "And if she is we'll be there to get her out of it."**

** "We can always bring her back if there's any trouble."  
**Crusade looked back and forth among the Young Bloods, and gave a low growl of defeat, **"Very well, but if anything does happen to her, **_**or**_** the pup, you will all be responsible. Understand?"**

The group stood straighter,** "Of course Sir!"**

Crusade turned around sharply, Javelin followed with an amused trill, **"Kids these days…"**

Lex smiled as she faced her team. "Thank you." She said giving each of them a hug.

They entered their shuttle, and launched. Lex put a hand on her abdomen, still not sure if the pup they said was in there was real, and glanced at Scar who was looking at her. She leaned against him.

It seemed their bond got stronger all the time… 

**Author's end note: **I REALLY need more sleep…zzz


	36. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **Sorry about not updating we've been pretty busy for a few weeks.

**Warning: **Author is a ditz

**Disclaimer: **If I owned AVP this would be a movie, and I'd be rich.

Haven

Lex inhaled fresh air deeply through her nostrils. It had been a week since they had landed on this planet, and the improvement it made on her psyche was absolutely brilliant. She felt energized and ready to tromp off into the woods with the guys to bring back some monster trophy for the hunting competition.

Unfortunately, Dodge wouldn't let her go out of view of the shuttle. Lex only got to stretch her legs, not go bounding after the dangers of the world. Scar, Burn, and Strike were off exploring a little further and Tool was helping Dodge, probably considering changing to a medical field himself since he was no longer being pressured by Dart.

Lex reflected on how she had met this group. Scar of course had been her first hunting partner, the one who made it possible to be here. Dodge and Burn had visited them in the medical center after they had been brought back on the mother ship barely alive. Strike and Tool were members of Dart's gang, Tool idolized him as his hero until Dart had revealed his true nature, Strike only hung out with him for Tool's sake. Lex smiled.

Who could have guessed?

She placed her hand on her abdomen were she had recently learned a baby was growing. She couldn't believe it at first. How could she be pregnant? After the initial shock of learning she was going to be a mother, she thought of course that it shouldn't be possible since she and Scar were separate species, but of course that sort of thing happened on Earth all the time.

_The horse and the donkey make a mule, the lion and the tiger make a liger…humans and Vulcans make Spock…_ She cracked a smile at her mind's little joke, _ What will we call a human and Yautja hybrid?_

She heard a sudden snap, like a branch breaking. "Scar?" She called, "Burn? Strike? Is that you guys?" There was no answer, just another snap. Lex's hand went immediately to her combi-stick and she started backing away, toward the shuttle. She might have called for Dodge and Tool to come help her, but there was nothing she needed help with yet.

There was a third snap, closer this time. Something was coming this way, that was clear. Lex froze and switched her camouflage on and tensed. Then she saw it. It came out from behind a rock, and could have very well been a rock itself. From this distance Lex could see that it was crab-like and had very rough skin, probably armor, and big enough to reach her hips. It crawled toward her. Lex backed closer to the shuttle, the creature was heading that way too, toward Tool and Dodge, who were unaware of its approach, she wanted to warn them, but that would give away her position.

Instead she thought to kill it herself. She turned, not too quickly in case she made too much noise, toward a near by rock formation so she would have high ground. She heard the creature hiss behind her, and turned around to see that it had changed its course as well, toward the rock formation. Toward _her_.

_Oh fuck._

Lex dashed forward and scrambled to climb the rock, behind her the creature also rushed. Lex screamed as teeth came down on her legs pulling her down. Her camouflage failed and the invisibility vanished, not that it had done any good anyway. The creature growled and shook her leg, trying to drag her away. Lex kicked at it with her free foot, the crab caught it in its pincers and bit down harder on her leg.

**"Lehkz!" **

Dodge and Tool came running out of the shuttle, they saw the crab trying to drag Lex toward the trees and responded immediately. With snarls and roars they dashed forward, metal claws extended. Dodge cut off the pincer that held Lex's leg, she started kicking again and the crab released its hold on her other one, turning its attention to Dodge and Tool.

Tool fired a net at it; the creature struggled around in the shrinking wiring, screaming with rage and pain before freeing itself by cutting through the net with its remaining pincer. It lunged at Dodge, knocking him to his back. He jabbed at its underbelly, causing the creature to howl, and rolled off him. It turned onto its feet growling menacingly at the two of them with a hungry look in its big black eyes.

Dodge stood, **"Get back to the shuttle!" ** He roared grabbing Lex's arm and hauling her to her feet.

"Ow!" Lex cried as she tried to walk on her injured leg, Dodge stayed at her side, backing slowly with her like a guard as they slowly crept closer to safety. Lex was beginning to feel dizzy. Blood loss? Venom? She thought of the child in her womb, the reason she wasn't out hunting with Scar, Burn, and Strike. She had to get back to that shuttle, it was the only way she'd live, and the only way her child would survive.

Dodge was clearly thinking the same thing as he pushed her behind him; he got out his combi-stick and shuriken. The crab rushed forward, Dodge thrust his combi-stick to meet it. The creature screamed and ducked back. Right into the waiting spear of Tool. With a triumphant roar, Tool delivered a succession of stabs and slashes, finally stopping with a killing blow to its head. His combi-stick pierced through its armor and it crumbled as its brain bled out.

It gave a few final shrieks and twitches before it stilled and became silent. Lex felt her legs give away beneath her, Dodge turned around and picked her up, muttering only a quick congratulations to Tool on his kill. The other Yautja nodded, and turned back to the crab, Lex could see him over Dodge's shoulder picking at the body trying to determine what sort of trophy he could make from it.

Lex clutched at Dodge's chest armor. "It could see me…" She told him, "When I was using the camouflage…It could see me."

**"Don't try to talk." **Dodge told her, **"Rest and I'll take a look at your leg."**

Lex nodded glad that the masks kept him from seeing that she was crying. She wasn't crying from pain though, jut fear. Fear for the child and what might have happened if Dodge and Tool hadn't been with her.

**Author's end note: **I have nothing important to say here.


	37. Chapter 35

**Author's note: **Once again, Xeira belongs to my sister, so this chapter was written by her

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still do not own it. Much to our chagrin.

Xeira lay in her cage, dreaming of days long past, which was the only thing she really could do on this ship. Once or twice the Yautja scientists had tried to bring her in for more tests, but without Javelin, it was simply impossible to get the giant queen to cooperate. Not that Xeira was really in the mood to cooperate, even if Javelin were present; the alien queen was still holding her grudge against the Yautja elder for his earlier stunt.

Heaving a soft hiss, Xeira curled tighter as she thought back on that incident. It had hurt her deeply that Javelin had done that to her, it had been an insult to her pride, to be ridden like some lowly beast of burden. Xeira was a queen, and though her main reason for living had been taken from her, she still had her royal pride.

However, this insulting incident had taken place weeks ago, even for her kind it seemed ridiculous to be angry for so long. Xeira knew that she was unlike any of her own kind, though she did not quite understand how or why. Perhaps her time in captivity had something to do with it? Even for a queen, Xeira was old, much older than her biological clock told her she should be. Had her time spent on the Yautja ship have changed her? She had lived longer than a wild hard-meat should have, but was that all?

Xeira thought back to the days when she had lain her eggs and lived free on a planet that had not been disturbed by the Yautja hunters. Back then, she lived by instinct alone, but now as Xeira sat in her cage the old queen thought beyond her instincts. How had that happened?

The doors opened suddenly and Xeira was ripped from her ponderings. She looked up and snapped her double jaws, sniffing the air for Javelin's musk. As angry as the old queen was with the Yautja elder, she also had to admit that she missed his company. The musk was not Javelin's however, it belonged to much younger Yautja. This particular young warrior had been coming down a lot recently, first to watch Xeira, but then the hunter turned his attention to the other queen in the facility.

Xeira's companion had off course protested mightily whenever any newcomer would arrive except for perhaps this one. Xeira sensed something in the young Yaujta that she recognized in the younger queen as well. Their bodies both seemed tense, Xeira could literally feel the anger inside both the young queen and the young warrior.

Something was different this time, even though she usually snarled and hissed lightly whenever this young warrior would arrive, the other queen simply did not snarl or hiss, or try to antagonize him in anyway. Xeira found this surprising, she twitched his spines to get a clearer image of what was transpiring over by her companion's cage.

The newcomer had sat down, in front of the cage and the other queen had simply lifted her head.

Nothing else.

Xeira observed the two stare each other down in silence. For a moment the old queen was reminded of when Javelin had started coming down to visit her. Was what had happened between her and Javelin happening again with the other queen and this young Yautja? Xeira hissed, she didn't like this. There was malevolence in the air between the two, what ever bond that was being created between them was nothing like her bond with Javelin.

Finally Xeira herself stood and rushed at the doors of her cage, snarling furiously at the Yautja. The trance that had been connecting the warrior and the other queen was suddenly broken and, to Xeira's satisfaction, her companion began to snarl and chase at the Yautja. The young warrior stood with a definite glare at Xeira and quickly vacated the premises. Xeira calmed immediately when he was gone, but her companion continued to roar for hours afterward.

It was then that Xeira realized that she was no longer angry with Javelin, now more than anything she wanted the Yautja elder to come to her. She needed to warn him somehow that bad things were afoot on this ship. Xeira lay back down in her cage and snarled once at her still howling companion, silencing the other queen at last.


	38. Chapter 36

**Author****'****s****note:**I know ya'll want to know what's happening with Lex and the pup, but I have other plans ;P

**Warning:**There's a joke hidden in this chapter, if you spot it before I reveal it in the end note: Kudos.**  
Disclaimer:**The only things that belong to me in this chapter are the OCs, Javelin especially.

Haven

Javelin knelt perfectly still on his perch, one of the natives of the planet stood an arms reach from him. The bipedal creature was aware of his presence, its ears swiveling around listening for him, and nostrils flaring for any sign of the threat, and its greenish-blue eyes wide with fear.

Had this creature been his quarry, Javelin would have put the creature out of its misery, but it was not. The creature, took the risk of dashing from the tree onto the ground. It looked back, eyes on the spot it had just been, and scanning for any sign of a pursuer. It turned away and ran off gracefully to find somewhere safe, its clan, perhaps?

Curiosity made Javelin want to follow the native, from the weapons it had strapped to it's back, and the way it used its senses to try to find him, he could the creature was a hunter like him, and had the potential of one day becoming the dominate species of its bright lush planted, and one day being worthy of a place on a Yautja trophy case. Yet for now, its kind were too primitive, a roar in the distance reminded Javelin of the prey he was really seeking.

He let out a low growl, one that only his fellow tribesman would hear, a signal. Crusade answered first, followed shortly by Wrath. The way was clear, but it was safer to stick to the trees than move to the ground. Javelin sniffed the air, his senses were not as keen as they once were, but even now they still did his blood pride. He quickly closed in on Wrath, Crusade not far behind.

**"****The****caves****aren****'****t****that****far****ahead.****" **Crusade muttered.

**"****And****the****beast****should****be****returning****soon,****" **Wrath continued, **"****Now****if****the****smaller****ones****don****'****t****get****in****the****way****again.****" ** He added with an irritated grumble.

Javelin put a hand on his friend's shoulder, they'd been tracking the large flying beast for several day and night shifts of this world, and taken a few more to learn its patterns. Their last attempt to take their prize had been foiled by another attack on the creature orchestrated by its smaller cousins.

Another roar sounded in the distance, the winged beast was coming back to roost.

Crusade nodded to his companions, who returned the gesture. They knew the plan. They backed from each other, moving into position. The beat of wings soon became audible, and the three hunters all tensed. The roar sounded again, much louder at this distance, and finally the owner of that roar appeared.

The creature was lizard-like, with large wings, in its mouth were large rows of teeth, and clutched between those teeth was a smaller creature, its latest meal. The creature shook it to make sure it was dead before it landed to crawl into its cavern home.

Too bad it would never get to enjoy that meal.

Javelin fired the first shot. A shot meant to miss. The mouth of the cave crumbled to pieces, there was still room for the creature to duck in and escape into the maze of tunnels, but as their studies of the creature proved correct, and it dropped its prey with a snarl, looking to see what had _dared_ defile its home.

Wrath took the next shot, from a separate direction. Confused the creature whirled around, while Javelin snuck closer. Just as the winged giant got close enough that it could find Wrath, Crusade fired, causing the same confused whirl. The monster took two steps in Crusade's direction before Javelin threw his shuriken, catching it in the face. With a pained roar of fury it swung toward him, but Javelin had already vanished from his vantage point, to another spot where he caught his shuriken and threw it again, this time catching the beast across its throat.

With the flesh torn, blood seeped. The cut was deep and the creature roared with fury and pain, only causing the blood to spill faster. It wanted to fight, but knew it was done for. The more it struggled for life the faster it faced its death.

The three elders did not move until the creature's struggles ceased, and its eyes finally closed.

**"****I****'****ll****get****the****skull.****"** Wrath volunteered, **"****You****watch****for****trouble.****"**

The others nodded. This creature was the biggest and most dangerous of this world's predators, but not the only one. Javelin remained invisible to the eye, but he found a cut on his finger from his shuriken which drip a thin stream of his blood. He snorted to himself. He really was getting old. Once he could have tossed his weapon all day long and never once injured himself.

Javelin grabbed a vile of medicine, not the gel that wasn't necessary, but a different healing mixture and applied it to the cut. He winced, but the pain was nothing compared to the other stuff. The liquid remedy hardened once exposed to his skin and open air. Javelin slipped the vile back into his tool belt just as he heard the snap of a twig.

He whipped around to see the two-legged creature from before. It stared wide-eyed at the dead creature from afar. The elder followed his gaze to Wrath who had uncloaked himself and was working on removing the creatures skull. The little two-legged native was frozen in fear of him, but his eyes expressed a silent outrage. Javelin shrugged it off. Primitive beings such as this were usually full of spirituous beliefs that all life was sacred, take only what you need, and give what you borrow back to the world, those sort of things.

Ridiculous. The Yautja had abandoned such nonsensical beliefs long ago.

Still, the fear in the creature's eyes was beginning to dissipate, the anger to grow. It might attack, and even though Wrath could handle it easily, they simply didn't have the time to waste on religious vigor. Javelin removed his helmet carefully, hit a button and uncloaked himself, snarling a warning as he did so.

The being jumped with a startled yelp, it raised a primitive spear. Javelin grabbed his Combistick and with a push of a button the compact weapon stretched to its full barbed and lethal length. Frightened further the creature backed away, Javelin snarled, flaring his mandibles to give it the final flush of terror to send it running.

Javelin gave an amused trill as the bipedal native fled. One day perhaps, those creatures could be the dominate life form on their little planet, and maybe worthy of the hunt, but for now Javelin turned his gaze back to the flying creature the team had killed. There were more interesting things to hunt.

At last Wrath had the head of the creature removed, and cleaned. The problem now was that it was too heavy to lift. Crusade volunteered to go get the ship while Javelin and Wrath guarded their prize. Javelin did not object, he wanted off this planet as soon as possible.

The longer he was gone the less chance he had at making things up to Xeira. And he had a bad feeling, one that told him that they would need her soon…

**Author****'****s****end****note:**If you didn't get the joke, the elders are on Pandora from James Cameron's Avatar, they were hunting the leonptryx (Spelling?) or the Great Shadow or whatever the damn thing's called.

**Also:**I apologize for how long it took to update this, I simply never found the time to get it up ^^;


	39. Chapter 37

**Author****'****s****Note:**Two things people: One, sorry about the slow updates again. The thing you all need to understand is that I started this fic while I was in High School and I'm in College now, most of my time for writing is now spent writing essays. The other thing is that all the special characters like **bold**, and _italic_, seem to be appearing withoutspacesbetweenthem, and I don't know why. They aren't like that on the original document and I promise I will fix it as soon as I know why it does that now.

**Warning:** Actually there's a third thing. You all love this story, but I'm afraid it has to end sometime, so I'm trying to wrap the whole story up in the next five chapters or so.

**Disclaimer:**La la lalala~ I have the copy write~ I don't have to dis~claim; La la lalala, you can tell I Jo~king La la lalala, I still don't own shit, La la lalala~

Haven

Lex was feeling homesick for earth again. She wanted fresh air; the kind that didn't come with a need to wear a filter, or be on her guard for her to be on her guard for giant flesh eating crabs that could see through her cloaking. Right now Scar could appreciate her desire. The hunting group had returned to the shuttle with nothing to show for their days of scouting and hunting, only to find that Lex had been hurt while they were away. At first Scar was furious with Tool and Dodge for letting such a thing happen, but Lex had managed to calm him down and convince him that it wasn't their fault, and Scar became more worried about her and the pup.

Dodge to the rescue: he and Tool (though Tool was often busy bragging to Strike about the crab claw hanging on his hip) had been keeping watch over Lex and the pup's growth. Her leg had been scratched up pretty bad in the attack and she probably wouldn't walk for a few weeks at least, but she didn't have any form of poison slowing her down and they'd stopped the bleeding. The pup, on the other hand, was of deeper concern.

Lex's pregnancy was starting to show. Lex thought it was a little fast, considering human gestation, but the Yautja were bigger than humans so she thought nothing of it. Strike however, had brought out some equipment to look at the pup. The machine worked like an ultrasound, Lex was thrilled when she saw the image of the baby inside her, but Strike and Tool both exchanged looks of unease and growled lowly.

"What's wrong?" She had asked them.

**"****She****'****s****too****small.****" **They'd replied. Apparently at this point in the pregnancy, Yautja pups were growing faster and bigger. While the baby was big for a human, in her father's culture the pup would be considered a runt, and on top of that she was a crossbreed, notoriously weaker than others of the species. The scan revealed a weak heart beat.

Scar was delighted anyway, much to Lex's relief. **"****A****girl.****" **He rumbled with pride, **"****Lex****is****having****a****girl!****"**

Burn teased Scar behind his back about his excitement, but everyone knew he was still happy for his friend. Strike, ever the mature one of the group, ignored Scar's 'Looney' behavior and focused on Lex, **"****Have****you****picked****a****name****yet?****"**

Lex shook her head. "Scar and I haven't agreed on anything yet." She lifted her head and shouted so that Scar could hear her from the other room, "Because we're _not_ naming her Sting!"

Scar made an annoyed growl in response, **"****But****we****'****re****not****naming****her**_**Barbie**_**either!****"**

Lex only laughed. Scar didn't understand that she was just joking about naming the pup that.

Burn, though trilling his own amusement, finally managed to make a serious comment. "So, are you going to stay with us, or do you really want to go back to the ship?"

Lex was silent a moment before she nodded, "I'm going back to the ship, its too dangerous for the pup if I'm down here."

Scar entered with Dodge at his side, they had been tending his arm which had been injured when a tree branch snapped under his weight.** "****I****'****m****going****too.****" ** He said.

Tool looked up, **"****We****'****re****all****going.****"** He added **"****Aside****from****that****thing****that****attacked****Lex****there****'****s****not****much****on****this****planet****to****hunt.****And****we****haven****'****t****seen****any****of****the****crabs****since****the****attack.****" **Strike nodded agreeing with what his smaller friend had said.

**"****That****'****s****not****what****I****meant.****" **Scar told them, **"****I****'****m****staying****on****the****ship****with****Lex****when****you****leave****to****hunt****somewhere****else.****I****don****'****t****want****to****leave****her****side****again.****"**

Burn straightened, **"****She****'****s****just****going****to****be****in****the****medical****center****for****a****few****weeks,****what****'****s****the****worst****that****could****happen?****"** A shiver went down Lex's spine when he said that, Burn was being rhetorical, hoping to ease nerves.

She and Scar exchanged looks, both knowing that something really bad could happen. A miscarriage, a developmental change, any number of problems could arise from an interspecies pregnancy, but Lex and Scar both had a feeling the pup was not their only worry. Many Yautja spoke of bad omens before they left, some tense thinking something bad was impending, most of them glad to be getting off the ship for a while to take their minds off it. Lex and Scar both worried about it, and so did the others.

**"****I****do****not****wish****to****leave****her****side****again.****" **Scar said simply.

The others all nodded in agreement. "The pick up shuttle should be here soon, right?" Lex asked.

**"****Yes.****" **Strike assured her, **"****Another****day****at****the****most.****They****we****will****destroy****this****…****piece****of****Junk?****" ** He looked at Lex to be sure he said it right. Lex chuckled and gave him a thumbs up. As soon as the hunting party had returned they had agreed to return Lex to the mother ship, but their shuttle wouldn't respond. Scar at first assumed sabotage, but Dodge had discovered a small creature had gotten into the ship and chewed through the cables of the engine to build a nest inside.

So they signaled the ship to send a pick up team to get them and move their hunt to a new planet, and drop Lex off at the Med bay. Now Scar was going to stay behind as well. Their party was shrinking!

Lex rubbed her belly and looked at Scar. "At least we'll have plenty of time to talk about a name, right?"

**"****Time****…" **Scar muttered, **"****Time****…****that****'****s****a****pretty****name****…"**

He was teasing, so Lex teased him back, "Time? Yeah, you know what, that's perfect!" She looked down at her baby, "How do you like your new name, Time?" Scar rustled her hair, she slapped him playfully. The group only laughed.

If something bad truly was on the horizon, it sure didn't fell like it now. Not while they were all smiling…

**Author****'****s****end****note:** I thought we needed a cute family scene. By the way, that was not an invitation to start suggesting names; I've already got one picked out. I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope it will tide you over until the next time I can update, see ya next time!


	40. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year's everybody! I seriously was up all night writing this update for you, I hope it will make up for the recent lack of activity.

**Warning: **Violence

**Disclaimer: **Ya'll will cover me if I get sued right?

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE DO NOT IGNORE: **_I am aware that in recent chapters some of the dialouge has been cramped together sortoflikethis. I do not know how that happened, and I assure if it happens again that I will contact about the problem because there is nothing wrong with my original files. So please do not say anything if you notice it.

Haven

The ride back to the mother ship was full of teasing about the name of the little girl Lex was carrying. They finally ruled out the name "Time", and continued to harass one another even as they docked. It was all in good fun, but those who were not the parents were less than amused by the time the bickering finally stopped. They exited out to make sure Lex made it to the medbay safely, but almost as soon as they were out of the launch bay they knew something was wrong.

They had expected the ship to be virtually empty upon their arrival, and in fact it was. A few hunting parties had already returned, and the ship was not devoid of all life...but something made hair across Lex's body stand on end and her whole body tense. Scar and the others froze and glanced at each other worriedly. Clearly whatever had Lex on edge was not just her imagination. The boys sniffed at the air and started to snarl.

Something was wrong.

Silently they spread across the launch bay, searching the corners, behind crates and pods for whatever caused their unease. They made they way toward an exit and into a hall, where the feeling of impending danger seemed to intensify, and in a short while was explained. The body of a young warrior, marked as long as they were, Lex even recognized him from the hunt for the Deathworm, was lay strewn across the floor. His chest was open as if something had burst from it.

Even Lex snarled in shock at this discovery. How could this have happened? There was a sudden scream behind them and a monstrosity of a creature leaped out at them, all fans and claws. Lex Fired at it instinctively with her cannon, Dodge launched a net which entangled it while it was trying to escape another way. Scar brought his spear down on it, cleaving its head clean from its shoulders and ceasing its struggling. As he pulled his spear out of the mess in melted in acidic gore.

It was _Kainde Amedha_. A hard meat.

But it bore the mandibles and tendrils of the Yautja. A hybrid, an abomination. _How had this happened!_

Lex supposed they had been lucky that they had been on such high guard and in a group. Had that thing had caught them while they were not on their toes, and alone, none of them would have stood a chance.

**"Lehx" **Strike motioned for her to come closer, **"Stay between us." ** He growled.

She would have argued, but thought of the child she was carrying. She needed to stay safe, and the safest place she could be was in the center of the group. Now aware that the danger they all sensed was real, the group went into hunting mode, switching their gear into vision that would pick up any sign of movement, and heightening their equipment to hear the faintest sound. It the distance Lex heard the wail of a Queen alien. It wasn't a triumphant roar of one that was wrecking havoc. It was the sound of a Queen locked in a cage somewhere, unable to help. Somehow Lex had a feeling she knew percisly what was happening, but _how?_

"Xeira." Lex murmured. "Lex get down to the science division."

**"But...The medbay?" **Tool looked around nervously, Strike stood at his friend's side placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Another roar sounded, closer, full of rage. Lex looked around at her mate, her friends, her guardians. "I think that just proved my theory." She said, "The other Queen, you know, the Bitch we fought together?" She look straight at Scar who nodded, remembering exactly what she meant. "I think she's gotten out somehow...Or was let loose. The Medbay isn't safe, no where is I bet. Except perhaps the science division."

**"Why do you think that?" **Burn asked.

Scar answered for her, knowing exactly what she was thinking, **"If you were a prisoner, suddenly set free, would you return to where you were held captive?" **He asked not expecting an answer.

The group slowly nodded.

"That's our best bet for a safe place to build a fort and hide until we have a plan." Lex said, and placed a hand over her abdomen "And for me to keep the pup safe." She added, as if they needed reminding.

Getting Lex to safety was their first priority.

**"Move quickly, but keep your guard up." ** Lex wasn't listening enough to know who said it, but what she did know was that was all they could do right now. Xeira screamed again, almost as if begging to be let out so she could do something, anything except wait for the ship to be overrun with her enemy's offspring. Thankfully there were so few on the ship to begin with, they didn't see any full grown 'Prealiens' as Lex called them in her mind. They did have to dispatch of more than a few face-huggers as they continued across the ship into the lower decks. As they neared the armory, Burn suggested that they stop to grab a few more weapons, some that were a bit more resistant to the acidic blood of their adversary.

Lex wanted to oppose at first, thinking of her child and the need to get to safety fast, but counted down their available weapons. Most of their artillery was melted and of no use if they ran into another of the Predaliens. This was their only hope, and so reluctantly Lex agreed to the minor detour. They formed a circle around her and continued through the halls and stairways, daring not risking getting stuck in an elevator. They reached the armory with no further delay.

And as luck would have it, they were not the only ones who had the idea to replenish their supplies.

"Javelin!" Lex cried with relief when she saw the elders, plus several other Yautja of varying rank gathered in the armory. The elder rushed to meet her, sweeping her into the protective embrace most males reserved for their offspring.

**"What has happened?" **Scar asked, hoping that someone knew why the Kainde Amedha were running amok.

Crusade shrugged, **"As far as we can tell the Hard Meat broke loose, or was deliberately released. We are forming a squad to go down to the science division and unleash Xeira."**

** "Our plan was to go to the science division too." **Strike said, **"But why are you planning to let Xeira out?"**

Javelin answered, **"Providing that Xeira is cooperative, we hope that she will be able to track the other Queen's nest down so we can destroy it. And the Bitch herself." ** He looked to the newly arrived group. **"And your purpose of going down there...?"**

"I need to get somewhere safe." Lex replied, putting a protective arm around herself as if she though she could protect her child with just skin and bone. She explained that the other queen was unlikely to return to the place of her prison, or allow her children down there if she could help it.

**"We also thought we could make a stronghold there." **Tool added, **"It would be safe and well protected so we could plan our next move.**

The elders nodded, **"A fine plan." **They agreed.

The large group set about grabbing every weapon they could carry without being too heavy, they couldn't be too loud either or else they would give their position away to any near by Kainde Amedha. Lex stayed at the center of the group once again, but this time the group was about fifteen men strong, and close to their goal with rare attacks and never anything big. Lex thought maybe that first Predalien her original group had encountered was the only one. She was proven wrong by the attack of two others.

One shrieked and fled, presumably to get reinforcements while the other stayed to try and slow them down from reaching their goal. Javelin rushed the remaining Predalien with a feint to the left and a shruriken launched from his belt that Crusade caught and threw back, ripping the creature twice across the skull. Wrath joined the part with his sons in tow, encircling it and jabbing three spears into it in a triangle, tapping it and allowing for Lex to shoot it with her cannon. The skull erupted and everyone dashed away to avoid the acid blood. Burn unfortunately was not fast enough to escape, and had to fling his shoulder guard across the room before it melted through to his skin.

The other Predalien was no where to be seen. The group looked at each other, all of them thinking the same thing. The two were sentries, guarding the horde, meaning the nest must be nearby. Wrath beckoned five of the Yautja including his two sons to join him on a quest to search out the nest, and report back to the science division when it was uncovered for a full assault while the rest of them planned out the attack. The group split, and Lex continued down with the remaining Yautja to the science division where Xeira was waiting.

The old queen had gone quite sometime ago, probably certain that nothing was coming to free her as someone or something had allowed the other queen out of her prison. She was barely visible when the doors to the containment lab opened and she lifted her head, snapping out her double jaws to taste the air and identify the intruders. She practically leaped to her feet when she recognized Javelin's musk. The Queen seemed to have forgotten that she was mad at him in favor of the fact that they were surrounded by a common enemy, and any time, the other queen could decide it was time to go back down and destroy everything not of her line.

As Javelin made up with Xeira, the remaining warriors gathered together, to discuss the plan, normally it would take a full tribe to take down a Queen, but they did not have that many in number, even if the group searching for the nest returned with no casualties, there was still no chance that they would be able to take out the queen on their own.

Unless of course Xeira had enough fight in her to take on the other Queen herself, while they eliminated her brood.

It wasn't much of a plan, but it would have to do, they had nothing else to work with except to destroy their whole ship and them with it, which would serve as their last resort. Lex touched her abdomen again, praying it would not have to come to that. Just as she was about to remove her hand Scar covered hers with his. Though they were both still wearing their masks, it was just the same as looking each other in the eyes.

The doors opened, all six of the scouts had returned, though not in perfect shape. One Yautja had several fingers missing, another had his whole hand gone. Dodge and Burn carried each other , limping and bleeding with deep gashes spilling luminescent blood across their chests. Wrath, came behind them, one of his eyes was gorge out, and he had several claw marks across his armor, some of them penetrating down to his body. His helmet had been abandoned somewhere which would explain how he was able to loose an eye.

**"Found the nest." **He grumbled as he shut to door behind them. **"Its two stories up, just past the forge."**

** "We...We..." **One other the Yautja Lex couldn't name stuttered, **"We tried to put them to the torch. The place is burning as we speak, but we didn't get out before two snuck up on us."**

** "And there was someone else there too." **Another added **"Another Yautja. He attacked us too. We couldn't identify him, probably went mad in the panic."**

** "What's the plan?" **Wrath asked.

Crusade glanced at Javelin and Xeira. Javelin nodded once, and Crusade instructed the newcomers to what little they had of an attack strategy. Wrath shook his head, clearly he was disappointed with their lack of options, but with how few they were themselves, this was indeed the best they could do.

**"How long do you want to wait before we attack?" **Wrath asked at last.

Dodge approached his father, **"We should get everyone's wounds taken care of before we even think of leaving." **He said, **"And that could leave us here for sometime."**

"Meanwhile the other queen is up there laying more eggs for us to worry about." Lex mused.

Dodge nodded, **"Unfortunately ."**

** "What do you suggest?" **Javelin asked looking at the head elder.

Crusade was silent for several moments, everyone held their breath in anticipation for what the elder would say. Finally Crusade looked back at them. **"We'll have to wait...And take what comes when it comes." **

The Yautja pounded their fists on to their chests in a sort of salute, and gather in small groups tending to the wounds of the returned group and making small talk before they went in for battle. There was no telling if any of them would make out alive.

**Author's end note: **Hate to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I'm tired, it 5:04 am as I'm writing this and I haven't gone to be at all. So enjoy, savor this update while you can because I still don't know when I will update again. Thank for reading! -passes out-


	41. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **College is keeping me from writing when I want to, I apologize for making you wait, and of course thank you for doing so patiently.

**Warning: **Gore

**Disclaimer: **You and I both know I don't own anything except my Ocs.

Haven

As time finally came that the Yautja felt it was now or never, Lex stayed behind in the science wing, Scar volunteered to stay behind with her. The human warrior argued that they would need every available warrior for the plan to work, but Scar simply refused to leave his mate alone, just in case on of the Predaliens decided to explore the area its mother was held prisoner. Javelin convinced Lex that it was best she had Scar with her. With a final nod of good bye, and shaking shoulders, the hunters could only hope that everyone made it back alive.

Now Lex wished she had gone with them. Even if it was dangerous it wouldn't have been nearly as terrible as the waiting. Waiting. Waiting…

The silence…

Other than the occasional beep of technology in the lab there was utter silence. Scar paced around her protectively; his head turning every which way, searching for any sign of intruders. The waiting was getting to him too. The silence. Lex wished they could talk, more than anything she wanted to hear his voice right now, but words would not come from her throat.

Silence.

Lex pressed her knees as close to her chest as possible, starting at the floor, listening to the pounding of blood in her ears. She strained to hear something, anything besides this awful silence.

Nothing…

_Wait_.

Something made Lex's head rise, not so fast as to alarm Scar, but enough to make her heart skip a beat. _What was…?_

She heard it again.

_Creeaak_.

It sounded like a footstep on a rickety floor. The sound of someone trying to sneak up on them. Lex's mouth opened, ready to request that Scar stop and listen, but just as her vocals found her voice, a shape appeared out of the darkness "Look out!" She cried.

Scar whirled around, faster than his opponent had expected, parrying a blow aimed between his shoulder blades, meant to pierce his heart from behind. Alien metals clanged loudly against each other, Lex could make out the heat signature of an invisible Yautja, possibly the one that had attacked the scouting party earlier, the one who gone mad with panic?

Scar twisted, the force of the movement knocked his opponent's spear clean out of his hands and the newcomer grabbed for a sheathed dagger at his waist. Scar didn't allow that. Using only his bare fist, he struck the other Yautja across the face, grabbing for the wiring on his mask, knocking it loose and leaving his opponent blind. With amazing speed Scar clicked on his own cloaking and vanished from sight. Lex could just make out his outline when he moved, but her mate danced across the floor and held perfectly still, disappearing fully.

Lex stood and raced passed the intruder still recovering from his blow to the head, switching on her own invisibility as she did. She stopped behind the cover of an over turned table and froze, as invisible as her mate and waited.

It wasn't as awful as the previous waiting, but it still filled her with dread.

Their attacker shook himself and snarled, shaking away his invisibility, finding it no longer useful to him. Lex hand to cover her mouth to keep from gasping, she recognized the maddened Yautja. Dart. _Who else?_ Part of her mocked, bits of memory flashed through her mind's eye. The feeling of being watched, knowing someone else had been in her room, the fight for the right to mate her, sabotage against their right to mate, and now this…

Dart was intentionally trying to destroy them.

Well not _them_, just Scar probably. But Lex was one of the dearest things in Scar's life, and she carried another with her right now. Dart wanted him to suffer, and was willing to sacrifice anything in order to do so. With a stunning realization, Lex wondered if he had let the other Queen out of her cage to prepare for this moment. To keep everyone busy while he hunted Scar?

Dart was mad alright, but not with panic. His madness went deeper, beyond hope. Beyond forgiveness. Lex bristled where she ducked, truly hating him for the first time. It was time to end this game.

Tonight, either Dart would die, or they would.

Dart looked around, searching for any sign of movement, knowing that he would not see them no matter how hard he looked. He backed toward the opposite wall. There were only so many places they could be hiding, and any movement would give them away. He'd have time to grab a weapon to defend himself. Lex glanced slowly over to Scar, wishing she could give him some sort of signal. They were at a stale mate, Scar and Lex could not move, and Dart would not unless they did.

There was only one thing she could do.

"Hey,Dumbass!" Lex shouted as she stood from her hiding place. "You want me come and get me you bitch!"

Dart growled in fury, Lex wasn't sure how much English Dart actually knew, but insults were easily recognized no matter the language. Dart hurtled forward with amazing speed. Lex ducked below the table again and rolled, silently praying that such a maneuver wouldn't hurt her baby. Dart, saw her movement, but could do nothing to stop himself, his momentum undoing him as he tripped over his own feet trying to stop and kill her. Lex grabbed a dagger off her own belt and threw it with accuracy that she never would have believed she was capable of back on Earth, into Dart's shoulder.

The Yautja howled in pain, and Lex skirted off to a new hiding spot while bright green blood splattered the ground. She held still, going invisible once again, Dart ripped the dagger from himself and threw it back to wear she had been a moment before, but the dagger stabbed only air, and clattered to the floor uselessly. Dart snarled and searched again for Lex. His eyes caught movement and he turned, another dagger, thrown by Scar this time, caught him in the chest, not close enough to his heart to be fatal, but still piercing between two armor plates, an incredibly throw.

Though Scar wouldn't be able to see, Lex flashed him a proud smile.

Dart turned his attention the where the weapon had originated. His eyes looked right at Scar, not seeing him, but knowing he was there. He started forward, not removing the knife from his chest. Lex tensed where she stood, but allowed herself to relax and stepped forward on silent feet. Without a single sound she cross to Dart's forgotten spear, and without even a whisper of metal against the floor lifted it.

Time to end this.

She followed him toward Scar, prepared to thrust the weapon between Dart's shoulder blades, to pierce Dart's heart from behind as he had intended to do to Scar. It was not the way of the Yautja, not an honorable execution, but Dart didn't deserve honor after all he'd done. Dar stopped feet from Scar, daring him to move and give himself away, only now did the Bad Blood remove the weapon in his chest. Fresh blood splattered against the floor.

**"Cowards. Come out and fight me." ** He snarled. Lex's blood boiled, as did Scar's she was sure, to be called a coward when Dart was the one who had used his invisibility to hide himself as he snuck up on them.

It didn't matter though. Lex was steps from being in range to pierce his heart and end it. She lifted her foot soundlessly, and lowered it to the ground with just as much silence, not a single sound was heard…until her weight fell upon the floor.

_Creeaak._

The same creaky floor that had alerted her to Dart's presence now alerted him to her. Dart whipped around, slicing with his dagger at the air behind him, catching Lex's cheek with its tip, another few centimeters and she would have lost an eye. Though the cut was not deep, it was painful, leaving her face stinging and making tears form at the corner of her eye. She thought for sure that Dart would strike again, knowing she was there, and try to finish her off. She despaired, knowing that at such close range she would be dead in seconds. But Dart did not continue his assault.

Instead, he ran.

He pushed passed Lex, knocking her to the ground, making for the doors back out into the rest of the ship, trying to escape.

Scar roared in rage and ran to Lex's side, quickly checking to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch, seriously, and it doesn't even hurt anymore." She explained, only half lying about the pain.

Scar got to his feet again, hauling Lex up. He glanced to the door, a trail of blood marked Dart's path. **"Stay here." **Scar said firmly, and dashed toward the door after Dart **"I'll finish him."**

"Stay here?" Lex repeated angrily, "Bullshit! I am not staying here!"

She stood, and ran after both of them. The tail of blood was so easy to follow that Lex could have tracked Dart even before her training as a hunter. She ran through the halls of the ship, passed a few stray facehuggers, which were ignored in the race to catch Dart. Lex heard the sound of another ship docking at the launch area, more hunters returning, more soldiers for the war.

At last the halls opened into a large area, where Lex's feet were forced to a halt at the sight in front of her. The large Queen and Xeira were locked in combat. Acid had eaten through the floors above them, dropping them to this level which had reinforced metal resistant to the acidic blood. Two Predaliens danced on the floor with the Yautja, and face huggers came from every direction. Bodies were strewn across the room, both Alien and Predator, entrails steamed from the bodies, hanging out of vicious wounds. Despite all she had trained for, all the hunting she had done, Lex was not prepared for this. Without thinking she threw her mask off and retched, both at the sight, and at the smell.

She heard her name shouted, Javelin warning her of a facehugger heading her way. She fire at it with her cannon, she regretted instantly leaving the science wing, she was caught in the battle now, and her retreat was being cut off by more facehuggers. God, how many of these fuckers were there?

Lex kept her eyes on the battle, searching for Dart and Scar. She saw her mate helping with one of the full grown Prealiens, not by choice, but by necessity, as it stood between him and Dart. And between Dart and the Predalien, with his back turned, was Crusade.

"No!" Lex screamed. But it was too late.

Dart took the dagger, still wet with his own blood, and thrust it into the back of Crusade's head, cleaving his skull. Crusade roared in surprise, and toppled to his knees, he sat there for a moment, but then dropped completely to the floor, the dagger's force and reach, making it passed flesh and bone, and penetrating his brain.

Crusade was already weak from fighting the hard meats, and with this attack he was dead in moments.

An outraged cry escaped Scar's throat, it was heard across the room, giving pause to more than a few of the fighting soldiers. Lex's own vocals were too shocked to make anything but a strangled squeak, but in her heart she matched Scar's bellow of hatred. Scar grabbed a spear out of the hands of his fighting companion, thrust it into the Predalien in front of him, and flung it aside. He ignored all other threats, his eyes on Dart alone. The murderer, with witnesses to his crime, began to flee again, Scar chased him, Lex wanted to follow, but was surrounded by Facehuggers. Did they ever end?

One flew at her, only to be blown back again by her cannon blast, another faced its demise at the tip of her spear. She risked looking away, and found Dart and Scar had vanished back into the maze of hallways, her heart followed them, her will joining Scar's in a promise. _Dart will die!_

Finally the sea Facehuggers surrounding her seemed to be thinning. Lex was almost relieved when she heard a pain filled roar, and the ground shook as Xeira dropped to the ground, bloody and panting. Finished? The other queen thought so, and triumphantly roared, readying herself to make the killing strike.

Lex fired a plasma shot at her face.

Caught by surprise the other queen shook her head in fury and turned to find the hunter who had dared try to take her glory away. Lex backed up, the Facehuggers started to regroup, planning on avenging her mother, but the queen hissed, and they dispersed, allowing her to take her own vengeance. Lex realized with dismay that while she had been fighting the Facehuggers she had backed herself into a corner so that they wouldn't get behind her. Now she had no where to run, and an angry queen approaching. The queen's tail lashed, ready to impale her; the queen paused only to savor the moment, before the strike was made.

Lex closed her eyes, as if expecting to escape the pain and death that was coming. A name was cried out, but it was not her's.

**"Jaev'len!" **

As Lex opened her eyes, a shape collided with her, knocking her to the ground, and taking the blow for her. The queen's tail caught Javelin, mostly in the side and he hung on the edge of it. Disinterested, the queen flung him aside like a rag doll, he landed against Xeira with a thud, in a lot of pain, but alive...for the moment at least.

Lex was stunned at the sacrifice. The world went black around her, she didn't remember moving, but apparently she had, the human-hunter dashed across the room. The final Predalien was cut down sometime while Lex had been preoccupied with the queen, and the others had turned their weapons on the big bitch herself. The Queen weakened, but it was not Yautja weapons that ended her.

It was Xeira.

The older Queen though tired and in pain, was _not_ finished. She might have been, but Javelin's assault had awakened a new rage in her, the need to avenge a friend. Xeira rose, and collided with the other Queen, ignoring the weapons shot by the Yautja, her double jaws clamped down on the other Queen's throat. All fighting stopped while a struggle between the queens began, Xeira clutching with all her might, and the bitch fought to release herself from her grip. This fighting was what ended her. Xeira pulled in one direction the other queen yanked away. The result was the ripping of hard flesh; the Queen's throat bled dripping acid, and pumping with each beat of her heart.

The Queen screamed, and flailed; only making herself bleed faster, lose more blood. She stumbled, dropping, landing on the floor (and a few of the Yautja warriors). Still she struggled, acid pooled around her. Lex wondered how long it would take her to die…then the Queen began to slow, slow, and stop. She still breathed, but raggedy with a horrible sound, and at last that died away too. Lex knew better than to approach just yet. These things had away of coming back for an instant after death and trying to take you with them.

Instead, Lex turned to the spot where she had seen Javelin fall. He lay perfectly still on the floor, his bright green blood spilt across the floor. Tears stung Lex's eyes; she had already lost Crusade…Javelin too? In response, Javelin's chest rose and fell with a struggled breath. He wasn't dead, not yet. Could he hold out, and how long? She dropped to her knees beside him, his eyes snapped open, bright and strong with life, just tired. This Yautja wasn't done yet, not for a while. Lex let herself smile.

**"Did… she get her?"** Javelin asked. He was referring of course to Xeira.

Around them the warriors fought to exterminate the remaining Facehuggers. Xeira stood over the body of the lifeless Queen, her tail swaying triumphantly. "Yes." Lex replied. "She got the bitch."

Xeira snarled at the word 'bitch', but quickly understood that the name was not directed at her. The ground shook with Xeira's footsteps as she approached. The massive alien Queen, stood over them, and lowered her head to Javelin, nudging him slightly, to see if he was alive. Javelin trilled in amusement, this satisfied the queen and she turned away, lying down, close enough to show her trust in Javelin, but not close enough that her acidic blood would harm her friend.

Lex stood, letting her smile grow. She turned to see Crusade's body, a pool of acid swept toward him. Lex moved swiftly, grabbing his limp form and dragging it out of the reach of the acid. She wasn't sure how the Yautja attended their dead, but she was sure that letting him be dissolved in the blood of the _Kainde Amedha_ was not their way. Finished moving him, Lex looked up, toward the hall where Scar had chased Dart out.

_Only one loose end left to tie…_

**Author's end note: **Annnd, we'll leave of here, let you chew on that for however long it take me to update again. Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it took so long, but its out of my hands, all I can do is hope you enjoyed, and leave you wanting more.


	42. Chapter 40

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ: **This chapter is going to be disappointingly short, I know, I probably should have had this scene at the end of the last chapter, but I wasn't thinking. To make up for it you will get two updates, this one, and I'll have the final chapter posted in a few days. Deal?

**Note: Disclaimer: Warning: **You know the drill. Don't own, never have, never will, character death, Short.

Haven

Scar raced through the ship following the trail of blood left behind by Dart. It was harder to track now, as the smell of battle was so heavy in the air, but something pulled Scar along, leading him in the direction he knew in his heart led to Dart.

Rage quickened his steps, narrowed his vision. He could almost see Dart's path like a shining neon trail through the ship. Up, up he rose, up stairs, down halls, through countless rooms, and old passages. Scar's heart beat with every fall of his feet, faster, faster, _faster_!

He knew the moment he caught up with the Yautja that had murdered his father. Dart yelped in surprise when Scar busted down the door. Scar's vision swam, at first all he could see was Dart, nothing else was important enough to take note. But he was a hunter, he blinked a few times and his vision cleared. They were back in the launch bay, Dart was heading toward one of the small ships. Trying to escape.

Anger temporarily blurred Scar's vision again, but he managed to stay aware of his surroundings. He could see everything, almost as if he were floating above the scene, watching instead of actively being part of it. Dart rushed him, though Scar almost felt he was moving in slow motion. Scar raised an arm to catch Dart as he tried to punch him. He caught him by the wrist with both hands, and threw him aside. Dart flew several meters before he landed on the floor with a thud. He got back to his feet, shaking his head, and reaching into his belt for a weapon. The only one he had was a shuriken.

Dart threw it. Though his heart was pounding, Scar felt remarkably calm as he dropped to the ground, avoiding the deadly weapon, not once, but twice as it circled back towards Dart, who caught it, and approached him again, waving the weapon madly in front of him. Threateningly.

Scar's heartbeat became his timer. One beat, two beats, three, four. Dart was just in front of him when he launched off the floor, pouncing on Dart, knocking him to the floor. Scar pinned him, and despite his struggles, remained on top. The Shuriken was dropped in the struggle, and Dart had somehow knocked his shoulder cannon off.

Scar punched Dart with his bare fists, the murderer hacked bright green blood, and his eyes started to swell, forcing him to close one entirely. He thrust upward, using his hips, to knock Scar off balance, and even dislodge him. Scar landed painfully on his back, and he heard the telltale sound of metal on the floor, Dart picking his shuriken back up. Scar tried to reach for one of his daggers, but he didn't have time. Dart threw the shuriken, Scar managed to roll enough that the blades didn't catch him in any fatal spot, but his arm was pinned to the floor with the blades at the shoulder, the pain was almost too much, things went black for a moment.

The next thing Scar was aware of was more pain, the shuriken ripped from his shoulder. He roared in pain and fury, striking Dart with his good arm and forcing the other Yautja back a step. There was no time to think, and even if he did, it was a blur of uncompressible thoughts, Scar acted on pure instinct, and it wasn't until Dart sank to the floor gurgling his own blood that Scar became fully aware of what had happened.

At some point Scar had gotten to his feet. Dart rushed at him with the shuriken in hand, aiming for his belly. He'd launched out with his still functioning arm, the claws extended to their full length, catching Dart in the throat. In surprise Dart had stepped back, the barbs tore his flesh further, leaving a horrible, bloody mess. Gore dripped over his chest, and Dart struggled to breath, clasping a hand onto his throat as if trying to hold it together, his wide eyes dimmed, and he spat out one last gargle of blood before falling face forward onto the floor.

Dead.

Scar didn't dare breath for a long time.

At last he stepped away from the body, weary that it could possibly be a trap. No movement. Dart was dead. Dart was _dead_. Scar looked at his hands. He'd killed him. Killed another Yautja. It was out of revenge for his murdered father, the lead Elder, but his hands had still claimed the life of another of his own species. Something in him died, some innocence he still had, a naïve belief that Yautja were above killing their own people, their own clan. Scar trilled, a sad, horrified laugh.

Nothing would ever be the same now. His father was dead and avenged, and Scar would carry this wound until he died. But life had to go on. He had a family of his own to be thinking of now. His thoughts turned to Lex and the pup she carried. Last he had seen Lex they were still fighting the escaped queen. He listened for the sounds of battle, but couldn't hear over the pounding of his heart. Or was that because the battle was already over?

Scar started his way back. His knees wobbled under him at first making it almost impossible to walk, but soon the shock of everything started to numb out, and he continued on, an emotionless machine, back down stairs, up halls, through countless rooms, and old passages until at last he came back to the site of the battle he'd watched his father murdered. The escaped queen was dead. Xeira, the old queen that Javelin befriended lay on the floor, her tail swaying, still alive. Near by he saw a group of Yautja bent over Javelin, tending to wounds he had received. A few Yautja still battled small masses of Facehuggers, which fought on still, though they would last very little longer.

But amongst all of them, warriors and wounded, one form stood out. Lex. She was on her knees, bent over his father's body, face over his chest. Scar felt hollowed out, like he would never feel anything again as he climbed down a final flight of stairs, and approached her silently. As he got closer he saw he shoulders trembling and heard her soft sobs. He wanted to call out to her, but didn't know what to say. She looked up, she'd taken off her mask and he face was streaked with tears, but her eyes lit up when she saw him.

And Scar felt as if a weight had been lifted off him to see it.

"Dart…?" She choked out, unable to voice a full question.

**"He is dead." **Scar replied. Lex stood, and rushed to his arms, her quiet sobs from a moment ago burst out loudly. A few looked their way, warriors didn't cry in front of each other, but the grim looks in their eyes indicated they understood. Scar wrapped his arms around his mate and patted her back as she sobbed.

**"It's over…It's all over…"**

**Author's end note: **I know, short, short, but I promise I'll have the epilogue up soon to make up for how short this was.


	43. Epilogue

**Author's Final Note: **Thank you so much everyone who has been reading this, from those of you who were here in the beginning, those who joined along the way, and even those of you reading it for the first time, long after this has been posted. There are so many things I want to say to everyone, but I won't take up space with this note. This has been an incredible journey and I'm sorry to see it end. Maybe we'll see each other again in the future if I decide to write another AVP fic. This has been my most successful fanfiction, but I think I'm done with AVP for a while.

**Warning: **Cannot say. Spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **We all wish right?

Haven: Epilogue

It had been quiet some time, but Lex couldn't still remember the horrors of that day when they returned from the hunt to find the ship infested with _Kainde Amedha._ It haunted the survivors, brave as they were, no one truly left the battlefield unscathed. Crusade's murder had upset the balance of order among the clan. Javelin was too badly injured in the battle to help Wrath lead the confused warriors, he was almost to badly injured to live. Once they had gotten the news out to the rest of the clan what had happened, word was sent to the Hish, Javelin and Xeira were sent to them.

And now Javelin was calling to see his 'granddaughter'.

Lex proudly presented the young pup. She was a few months old, had a human face, but was already growing small teeth. Her skin was dark, like Lex's, mostly smooth, but in places she had rougher, scale-like skin, mostly at the sides of her face, around her eyes, her shoulders and knees. She had small tubes of hair that would grow like her father's and while they were closed right now, she had Scar's muddy golden eyes.

**"She is beautiful." **Javelin trilled. Behind him, other members of the Hish looked on curiously at the Ooman warrior and her child.

Lex held her daughter closer to her again, Scar wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "How's Xeira?" Lex asked, though her eyes were on her daughter.

**"Stubborn as ever. She still will not allow the other Hish near her." **Jaevlin trilled as the Hish behind him shifted uncomforatbly. He was still too young to be part of their ranks officially, but his relationship with Xeira had earned him their respect, and some envy because none of them could get close to her at all. **"And the ship? How have things adjusted."**

"Well, Wrath's less stressed now that Tracks and Gash have been appointed as elders." Lex said.

**"He still thinks they're complete idiots, but he's getting used to them." **Scar continued.

"He misses you, and Crusade of course, but he's adjusting..."

**"I will have to have you send him in once we finish." **Javelin mused. **"So how about the clan? How has the rest of it been doing since..." **He trailed off.

"Tool took it really hard that Dart became a Bad Blood, he really admired him you know, he hasn't been the same, but Strike's been able to comfort him. Thug too, but he wasn't as strong as Tool. Ha. Imagine that." In her arms, Lex's daughter made a gurgling noise and small eyes fluttered open, and she began to softly cry. Lex rocked her gently to calm the pup. "Thug wasn't as strong as Tool. Who would have thought? Thug killed himself recently..."

**"The rest of the clan is doing as best as can be expected." **Scar generalized, **"Those who were there that day have been recovering, the ship's repairs were completed. Straggler Facehuggers have all been captured and exterminated. Things are slowing going back to...normal." ** He hesitated to call this normal. Nothing would ever be normal. **"Young warriors are being summoned to the ship to begin training for the Kainde Amhedha Chiva. Gluh'ave will be joining them."**

Lex's head jerked up slightly, "Glaive? Your little brother?" She hadn't seen the young Yautja in so long. Was it really time for him to start training? How long had she been with the tribe if cute little Glaive was now ready to become a hunter?

Scar nodded, **"Training begins at a young age to ensure that warriors are ready when they take the trial." **

"Oh, well it will be nice to see him again." She lifted her daughter to face level and looked into her soft golden eyes. "And you would just love to meet uncle Glaive, now wouldn't you?"

The pup made a giggling sound, almost like an agreement.

**"And speaking of the little one, I don't believe you ever told me her name.." **Javelin reminded them, **"Tell me, what did you pick?"**

Lex glanced at Scar, then to their pup with a smile. **"Haa'vin" **Scare answered.

"Her name is Haven." Lex replied at the same time.

Haven yawned, Lex should set her down for a nap soon. Not that Haven wasn't taking a nap right there in her arms anyway, but Lex needed to put her down, she had to do a few things later.

**"Haa'vin." **Javelin repeated, **"Beautiful name."**

Lex smiled, picking a name had been hard, she and Scar had disagreed so often that it seemed impossible to come up with something, and in fact the little girl had gone almost a week without a name before Lex had awoken from a nap with a name ringing in her head. Haven.

She explained it to Scar. Haven: A place of safety or sanctuary; shelter. That's what their pup was. After all the pain, the suffering, the confusion they'd felt sense that day when Crusade was murdered, the clan was crippled and so much was lost, their pup was a symbol that life went on. She was their hope, their happiness: their Haven.

Javelin trilled. **"Well I suppose you'd better get Wrath in here, looks like you three need some time together. I need to talk to him anyway."**

"Don't wait too long to call again." Lex said. They said their good-byes, and were shooed out by Wrath soon enough and were on their way back to their own private rooms.

Lex laid Haven down and tickled her tummy to get a soft mewl of delight from the pup. Scar wrapped an arm around her waist, his mandibles brushed the back of her neck like a kiss. She turned around and hugged him tight. Scar was leaving on a hunt soon, adding to the collection of trophies they had. She wanted to go with him, but she had to stay to take care of Haven.

"I'll miss you..." She whispered.

**"I will miss you too." **Scar replied and reached behind her to tickle Haven much as Lex had a moment ago. **"And little Haa'vin of course."**

Haven sneezed and sobbed. Lex turned around and tended to her daughter while Scar shifted through his things, selecting weapons for his hunt.

There was another reason Lex wanted the name Haven for her daughter. It seemed a lifetime ago that she had entered the pyramid on Earth. Back then, she had never thought that she would have left earth behind to join a race of Alien hunters, she never thought she would feel safe among them. She never thought she would find a haven after that.

Lex wondered briefly what ever had happened to Sebastian, and how he was today, if he wondered what happened to her? She thought about the Ooman warrior Fisher, if he had ever found his own haven among the clan.

Haven opened her eyes and gurgled. Lex amiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead and hummed an old song to calm her. Haven had a weak heart, but the medicine of the Yautja made it possible that when she was ready, Haven too could take the Kainde Amedha Chiva if she chose, but that was a long way away.

As Scar came up behind her and joined them, Lex could only imagine the adventures they would have in the meantime...

_**Fin**_


End file.
